PM: Alicui In Amore Respondere
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: El final a llegado, despues de estar mucho tiempo separados Ares y Alcistes estan juntos, ¿Podran estarlo por más tiempo en esta vida o tendran que esperar la otra para ser felices? Semi UA, Pareja Principal: KaixOC, HiroxOC, RayxOC, TysonxHilary, TalaxOC
1. Los Principes de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka, Pashanka y Akira** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Dickenson **le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y **Melinda Himura** le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. A quienes les doy gracias por prestarme a sus personajes y ayudarme en la historia por cierto Shibure Kinomiya es uno de mis personjaes OCC_

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**(Memorias fantasmales: Responder al amor del otro)**

**Capitulo I**

**Los príncipes de la preparatoria Bakuten Shoot Beyblade**

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón y todos los adolescentes se preparaban para ir a un nuevo ciclo escolar y para los alumnos de la prestigiada preparatoria Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no era la excepción, esta escuela fue fundada hacia escasos 5 años por Stanley Dickenson Jefe de la BBA en Japón, Voltaire Hiwatari un prestigiado empresario y rico que tiene dos nietos estudiando allí, Judy Mizuhara una reconocida científica que actualmente reside en Estados Unidos y por Shibure Kinomiya un reconocido arqueólogo; Una escuela que al año se volvió realmente todo un fenómeno ya que en esta escuela hay diferentes tipos de clubes como por ejemplo fútbol, básquetbol, voleibol, natación, informática, incluso hay uno de Beyblade; los estudiantes eran muy inteligentes y pronto se convirtió en la numero uno de todo Japón pero también habían unos que eran rebeldes sin causas los cuales pronto cambiaron ya que la escuela tenía algo especial algo así como un hechizo; pero nuestra historia comienza el primer día de clases el cual prometía ser muy interesante. En la entrada de la escuela la cual tenía unas rejas de metal negro grande y en cuyo centro se encontraba el emblema de la escuela fueron abiertas para permitir a los alumnos entrar ya que en este lugar había desde niños ricos y esnob hasta gente becada y humilde pasando por los de clase media; cuatro chicos se reunieron en la entrada y luego de saludarse entraron, a cada paso que daban las miradas se dirigían a ellos aunque ya estaban acostumbrados ya que ese era el tercer año que estaban allí y solo les quedaba uno para salir y entrar a la universidad

- vamos Tyson dinos ¿porque estas tan contento? - pregunto Max con curiosidad -

Maxmilian Mizuhara "Max" para los amigos es un chico de estatura mediana, de alborotado cabello rubio y de unos alegres ojos azules en cuyas mejillas tienen unas cuantas pecas; Max es un chico alegre, carismático que se lleva bien con todos, su actitud tierna y bondadosa llama mucho la atención de las chicas quienes suspiran por el incluso tiene un club de Fans; Maxie es el capitán del equipo de atletismo.

- la razón por la que estoy tan contento es una sorpresa pero probablemente la sabrán cuando las clases inicien – dijo Tyson en un tono misterioso que llamo la atención de sus amigos –

Tyson Kinomiya el actual campeón de Beyblade del mundo, un chico alto, de alborotado cabello azul como las tormentas largo en una coleta baja, unos alegres ojos marrón, de piel morena; Tyson era alegre, carismático, comelón, atractivo y muy lindo; tiene un hermano mayor llamado Hiro que es el profesor de deportes en la preparatoria así como también el maestro de Beyblade, desde hace cerca de 2 años esta de novio con una hermosa joven llamada Hilary Tachibana. Subcapitan del equipo de fútbol

- no me digas que abrieron un nuevo restaurante cerca de tu casa – pregunto Ray con una sonrisa –

Raymond Kon "Ray" para los amigos, un chico un poco más alto que Tyson, de largos cabello negros como el ébano atados en una cola baja, unos felinos y hermosos ojos ámbar; Ray es todo un caballero, lindo, amable, y trae a más de una chica suspirando tras él al igual que sus dos amigos anteriores pero al igual que Tyson desgraciadamente tiene novia su nombre es Maraih Chen. Capitán del equipo de básquetbol

- deberían de dejar de decir tanta tontería tan temprano lo más probable es que su padre regreso de una de sus excavaciones – dijo la fría voz de Kai –

Kai Hiwatari conocido mejor como el "Príncipe del Hielo", es un chico alto, de alborotados cabellos bicolores gris azulino adelante y azul fuerte atrás, de fríos e impresionantes ojos rojos como los rubíes, el es un chico frío, rebelde, de carácter sarcástico, orgulloso e indiferente, pero también todo un rompecorazones que tan solo juega con las mujeres por decirlo de una forma, tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Akira que es todo lo contrario a él y una extraña relación de noviazgo con Asuka Minamoto una linda pero loca chica de la cual jamás querrá ser su enemigo si quieres vivir. Capitán del equipo de fútbol

- y allí hablo el Príncipe del Hielo – dijo Tyson con sarcasmo – pero en cierta forma tienes razón Papa llego anoche de una de sus excavaciones en Grecia y me trajo una agradable sorpresa – dijo el chico alegremente –

- pero no nos vas a decir cierto – dijo Max mientras abría su casillero ya que ya habían entrado a la escuela –

- no ya te lo dije – dijo Tyson mientras se cambiaba los zapatos –

Y eh aquí a los cuatro príncipes de la preparatoria Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Nadie, ni alumnos ni profesores, discutían sus palabras. Lo que decían Max Mizuhara, Ray Kon, Tyson Kinomiya y Kai Hiwatari iba a misa. Su palabra era ley. El profesorado no tenían quejas en cuanto a las calificaciones de los muchachos, estas brillan por sí misma. Mientras tanto en la entrada de la escuela 3 chicas se encuentran mirándola con gran sorpresa

- vaya pero que hermoso edificio – dijo una de las jóvenes con tranquilos penetrantes ojos rojos como los rubíes –

- bueno entonces entramos si o no – pregunto otra chica de penetrantes ojos azul metálico –

- tenemos que además según sabemos nuestros conocidos nos esperan aunque creo que el tío no le dijo a mi lindo conejito que yo había llegado – dijo la tercera chica con una sonrisa –

- ¿lindo conejito? – preguntaron extrañadas sus amigas pero prefirieron no decir nada –

El trío entro a la escuela sin imaginarse que en cuanto pusieron un pie allí su vida cambiara drásticamente, una de nuestras nuevas protagonistas mientras veía el edificio recordó el día anterior su llegada a Japón junto a su padre

_//////////////// Flash Back ///////////////_

_El día anterior una chica de penetrante y tempestuosa mirada azul salió del aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio en compañía de un hombre de unos 46 años de cabellos cortos azules y de ojos marrones que traía una mochila y algunas maletas_

_- Ari podrías ayudarme un poco con tus maletas ¿no? – dijo el hombre un poco molesto – _

_- lo siento papa es que estoy tan emocionada de a ver vuelto a casa después de tantos años quisiera ver a Hiro, a Tyson y al abuelo – dijo la chica con gran alegría – _

_- si yo también estuvimos tanto fuera de casa – dijo el hombre dando un largo suspiro – _

_Tanto padre como hija tomaron un taxi que los llevo cerca de la torre de Tokio en donde vivía la Familia Kinomiya, ambos bajaron y observaron por un momento la fachada de la casa para luego entrar _

_- Hola hay alguien en casa – dijo el padre de Aria mientras entraba – _

_- parece que no hay nadie – dijo la chica asomándose a la sala – _

_- ¡PAPA, ARI! – grito una voz sorprendida y entusiasmada – _

_- ¡TYSON! – grito la chica mientras era abrazada por el chico – _

_- no lo puedo creer, pero ¿Cuándo llegaron? – dijo el chico sorprendido mientras abrazaba ahora a su padre – _

_- acabamos de llegar ¿Dónde están tu hermano y tu abuelo? – pregunto con curiosidad – _

_- el abuelo esta en la sala de practica con unos estudiantes y Hiro fue a la tienda por algunas cosas – dijo Tyson alegremente –_

_- oye Ty-chan adivina que – dijo Aria mirando a su hermano –_

_- ¿Qué? – pregunto con curiosidad – _

_- regreso a casa para quedarme y asistiré a tu misma escuela – dijo alegremente – _

_- en serio Ari eso es genial – dijo el chico mientras volvía abrazarla – _

_Shibure Kinomiya miro a sus hijos con una gran sonrisa si tan solo Yoghi pudiera verlos estaría tan orgullosa de ellos como lo estaba él, y justo en ese momento su hijo mayor acaba de llegar llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a su padre y a su pequeña hermana_

_//////////////// Fin Flash Back ///////////////_

- saben una cosa chicas – dijo la ojiazul mirando al frente con una sonrisa –

- que – preguntaron mirándola –

- presiento que en esta escuela viviremos momentos maravillosos y nos llevaremos grandes sorpresas – dijo con una sonrisa –

- yo solo espero que hayan buenos oponentes para mi y para Anksu – dijo la rubia alegremente –

- tiene que a verlos después de todo aquí asisten los beyluchadores famosos – dijo la ojirubí –

- bien en donde queda el salón – pregunto la rubia mientras veía un papel que traía –

- creo que bajando estas escaleras – dijo la ojirubí mientras empezaba a bajar por las mismas –

Las 3 iban bajando por las escaleras cuando de pronto un chico iba subiendo las escaleras rápidamente pero sin fijarse choca con la ojiazul haciendo que ella cayera los últimos 3 escalones chocando con alguien más terminando las dos en el suelo

- ¿Asuka estas bien? – pregunto un chico de mirada rubí al verla tirada en el piso mas esta no presto atención a sus palabras pues la tenia fija en la causante de aquel encontronazo.

- ¿Pero que demonios te pasa? – alzo su voz colérica y un tanto chillona a la joven peliazul que yacía en iguales condiciones del otro lado.

Los ojos verdes de la joven de cabellos lilas destellaban furiosos al tener frente a si a la responsable de su humillante caída en pleno pasillo ante el escrutinio de los estudiantes que sin querer observaron divertidamente aquel espectáculo, cosa que sin duda era una severa ofensa para ella. La peliazul estaba tan ocupada tratando de averiguar que era lo que le había pasado esta vez que ni siquiera se percato de la chica notablemente furiosa que ahora tenia al frente aunque si bien esta no tardo mucho en hacerse notar mientras que la rubia y la albina le ayudaban a su amiga a levantarse

- ¿Pero que demonios te pasa?¿acaso estas ciega? – le reclamaba con toda la ley de la razón pero la otra parecía hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras pues aun estaba un poco confundida por lo ocurrido.

- Asuka ¿te encuentras bien? – se aproximo hasta quedar junto a ella una chica de cabello azul grisáceo y ojos azules claros demostrando algo de preocupación por su condición, mas esta la aparto inmediatamente sin dejarla siquiera acércasele .

- Si, hazte a un lado… – estaba tan molesta por el comportamiento de su agresora que ni siquiera le importo tratar mal a su amiga, poniéndose casi como autómata de pie para posteriormente plantarse frente a la chica de ojos azul metálico que ahora mismo también se ponía de pie – ¿estas sorda o que?.

La muchacha de cabellos azules simplemente decidió seguir ignorándola al suponer que seria alguna clase de chiflada a la cual no había que tomar muy en cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – le dijo extremadamente exasperada al no recibir ninguna clase de respuesta – o eres muy tonta o no sabes con quien te estas metiendo…

- La verdad es que no se quien eres… – luego de unos momentos de silencio al fin decidió contestar pero sin dignarse siquiera a dirigirle la mirada – y sinceramente no me importa – respondió secamente ante la mirada expectante de todos los alumnos que detuvieron su paso para ver quien era aquella que osaba desafear de esa manera a la joven mas popular de toda la Preparatoria, La Princesa de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade

- ¿Eres nueva verdad? – le sonrió con algo de sarcasmo para tratar de contener su furia pero no contaba con que la otra le contestataria con igual sentido

- Pues ni tanto, ya tengo dieciocho años de uso… – su comentario fuera de lugar hizo a la pelilila enfurecer más y sacarla literalmente de sus casillas.

- No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo, me refiero a si eres nueva en la escuela…

- Ah… - le contesto con su patentado e inigualable cinismo – ¿lo que quieres saber es si acabo de entrar a estudiar aquí…?

- Así es Einstein – trato de contraatacar con el mismo grado de cinismo que estaba empleando la otra, mas sin embargo iba a ser muy difícil que la derrotara en un terreno tan conocido y experimentado por ella.

- Pues si, hoy es mi primer día de escuela – respondió con ingenuidad mas que fingida.

- Es por esa razón que no sabes quien soy… – le sonrió con algo de ironía que instantáneamente fue captada por la muchacha peliazul

- ¿Acaso deberíamos saberlo? – mostró mas que indiferencia al comentario demostrándole a la otra chica que le importaba un pepino de quien se tratara mientras sus amigas la miraban aburridas –

- Pues lo mejor será que lo sepan… – le contesto ya bastante enfadada y con un dejo de altivez en sus acciones – mi nombre es Asuka Minamoto y como dato extra soy la más popular de la escuela por lo que les sugiero o más bien dicho les advierto que no vuelvan a acercarse a mi si no quieren lamentarlo…

- uy si mira que miedo nos das – dijo la albina con sarcasmo –

- yo más bien diría que no deberías de molestarnos a nosotros porque sino tu serás quien este en graves problemas peliteñida – dijo la rubia con algo de altanería –

Mas de uno se quedo con la boca abierta al ver como llamaban a la chica más temido de toda la preparatoria, Asuka frunció el ceño y les dirigió una gélida mirada

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? – gruño la chica de ojos verdes –

- como has oído porque es más que obvio que te tiñes el pelo, y esos ojos no pudiste encontrar unos pupilentes menos opacos, por dios y ese uniforme parece como si se hubiera encogido en la lavadora sabes deberías de conseguir otro de tu talla… pero bueno nosotras tenemos que encontrar nuestros salón chaito Minamoto – dijo la peliazul con cinismo –

y dejando a una furiosa Asuka las 3 nuevas se alejaron riendo de la cara que puso, mientras que el chico que estaba detrás de Minamoto miraba alejarse a las nuevas y una sonrisa surco su rostro sin poder evitarlo

- presiento que este año será uno lleno de sorpresas – dijo un tanto divertido –

Unos minutos después Asuka entro a su salón lanzando maldiciones en ruso mientras se dirige hacia su asiento, muchos se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad puesto que no sabían que había pasado pero eso no tardo en saberse ya que como su fuera pólvora la noticia del enfrentamiento verbal entre Asuka y 3 nuevas alumnas se extendió por toda la escuela

- enserio le devolvió el insulto – pregunto Julia sin poder creer lo que oía –

- ya lo creo que si yo estaba presente cuando sucedió y si no me creen pregúntenle a Akira que era el más cercano – dijo Lee aun bastante sorprendido –

- ¿y eran bonitas? – pregunto Michael con curiosidad –

- por supuesto – dijo Akira – la que choco con Suki era de cabello azul fuerte y ojos azul metálico, venía acompañada por dos chicas una de cabello blanco y ojos rubí y otra de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azul cielo – agrego el menor Hiwatari –

- vaya no bien llega y ya esta causando problemas se nota que no a cambiado – dijo Tyson divertido –

- por quien lo dices por Asuka o por las nuevas – pregunto Jhonny al moreno –

- por la peliazul Aria nunca ha sido de esas que se quedan calladas cuando la insultan – dijo tranquilamente –

- la conoces – pregunto Brooclyn con curiosidad –

- puede que si puede que no – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros –

Justo en ese momento y antes de que le pudieran preguntar algo más a Tyson la puerta se abre y de allí entra el profesor un hombre de unos 46 años, cabello corto negro, ojos grises de mirada profunda y enigmática; los estudiantes no tiene más remedio que sentarse en su lugar mientras el profesor se presenta

- Buenos Días clase mi nombre es Sirius Blackmoon y seré su nuevo profesor de Literatura y titular de la clase – dijo el hombre mirando a la clase –

- Buenos días profesor Blackmoon – contestaron a coro la mayoría de los estudiantes –

-bien antes de comenzar con la clase quiero que reciban a 3 nuevas alumnas que vienen de Grecia, chicas paseen por favor

**Continuara…**

**Próximo Capitulo**

_- te das cuenta que cuando Asuka se entere que la cambiaste por su nueva peor enemiga te desollara vivo – pregunto su hermano bastante incrédulo y para sorprenderlo de tal manera era muy difícil – _

_- como si me importara – dijo desdeñosamente mientras salía del salón seguido de sus ex compañeros de equipo – _

_- Kai se esta metiendo en un gran problema – dijo Hilary con seriedad mirando la puerta – _

_- cuando Tyson y Hiro se enteren lo que le haga Asuka no será nada a comparación de lo que ellos podrían hacerle incluso podrían castrarlo – dijo Kenny muy serio haciendo que los chicos hicieran una mueca – _

_- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Mariam con curiosidad –_

* * *

_Hola que tal mi nombre es Shadow Noir Wing pero para la mayoría soy Fanny-Shadow así que pueden llamarme de las dos formas, bueno aquí esta mi primera historia que publico en la pagina y espero que sea de su agrado, pido como mínimo 3 review y subiré el segundo capitulo ahora bien la explicación de la historia:_

_Esta es la primera de otras historias conocidas como **Memorias Fantasmales** la primera es **Responder al amor del otro** basada en la historia de Misao CG o Manquehuito titulada **Locus Imior Maris** pero con los personajes de Beyblade y con otros dioses, la historia gira en torno a la vida de Aria y Kai, también habla sobre los poderes sobrenaturales que Kai desarrollara en cuanto sus recuerdos regresen. Así mismo las siguientes dos historias hablaran sobre la vida de Tsuki Dickenson y Melinda Himura y sus vidas pasadas. Espero y no les aburra y me den aunque sea una critica. Misao espero y no te importe que utilice el nombre del fic de Shion e Idril pero casi no tiene que ver eso con la trama que es una semi realidad alterna, para cualquier cosa les dejo mi e-mail luztenshi arroba Hotmail punto com. Por cierto si ven alguna similitud con el fic **Cambio de Vida **__es que me base en el primer capitulo para hacer este solo tiene algunas cosas iguales pero nada más espero y la autora me disculpe_


	2. Nuevos Enemigos y Viejos Amigos

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka, Pashanka y Akira** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Dickenson **le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y **Melinda Himura** le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. A quienes les doy gracias por prestarme a sus personajes y ayudarme en la historia_

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**(Memorias fantasmales: Responder al amor del otro)**

**Capitulo II**

**Nuevos enemigos y Viejos Amigos**

La puerta se abrió y de allí entraron 3 hermosas chicas, Asuka abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver quienes eran, Akira tan solo pudo sonreír al igual que Tyson, Max, Hilary y Kenny tuvieron la misma reacción que Asuka aunque por algo distinto; las chicas en cuestión son así: una de ellas de largos cabellos hasta medio muslo con las puntas semionduladas azules oscuro como las tormentas del mismo tono que el cabello de Tyson, ojos azul metálico de mirada penetrante y tan tempestuosa como un huracán o una tormenta, la segunda de cabellos largo blancos lisos hasta las caderas con luces negras, ojos rubí de mirada tranquila y la tercera de cabello largos rubios cenizo semiondulado con luces rojas y de ojos azul claro de mirada divertida y alegre; las 3 vestían el uniforme de la escuela que era una falda corta negra, una playera sin mangas con cuello alto tipo gabardina color blanco con accesorios en negro y oro, debajo esta una cuellera negra, botas y guantes negros en pocas palabras era el mismo uniforme de Obelisco Azul que Alexis trae en Yugioh GX. Mas de un chico se quedo con la boca abierta al verlas incluso los chicos más fríos e indiferentes. Kai no pudo quitar su mirada rubí de la peliazul recorriéndola de arriba abajo ella capto la mirada pero no dijo nada estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos la miraran con deseo, la rubia saludo con una sonrisa a Max quien tan solo pudo regresarle el saludo en una mueca y la albina se le quedo mirando a Ray con curiosidad

- chicos ellas serán sus nuevas compañera, chicas podrían presentarse – pidió el profesor mientras se sentaba –

- mucho gusto mi nombre es Melinda Himura – dio la rubia con una sonrisa – y vengo de Creta en Grecia pero nací aquí en Japón – agrego con una leve reverencia –

- un gusto mi nombre es Tsuki Dickenson – dijo la albina con tranquilidad, su apellido llamo la atención de todos – mi abuelo Stanley Dickenson es el director de la BBA en Japón pero vengo también de Creta –

- que tal mi nombre es Aria Kinomiya – dijo alegremente la peliazul, y su apellido causo más furor – si soy hermana melliza de Tyson aquí presente vengo de la ciudad de Atenas, Grecia donde papa hacia una excavación arqueológica

- SU HERMANA MELLIZA – gritaron más de uno sobre todo los amigos de Tyson –

- ¿así que por eso estabas tan feliz? – pregunto Robert sorprendido –

- aja y como dije Aria aunque no lo aparenta es muy peligrosa más que Asuka y Pasha juntas – dijo sonriendo divertido al ver la expresión incrédula de sus amigos –

- bueno chicas escojan donde quieren sentarse – dijo el profesor Sirius con una sonrisa divertida –

Las 3 buscaron un lugar mirando a la clase, Tyson le hizo una señal a su hermana y esta se acerco al lugar que estaba a lado de Tyson, al pasar por las filas Aria sintió las miradas masculinas de deseo y las miradas femeninas de celos de sus compañeros pero ella las ignoro, también se dio cuenta que la chica con la que había chocado estaba allí y la miraba con furia contenida ella tan solo le sonrío con altanería para luego sentarse en su nuevo asiento dándole los cinco a su hermano, Tsuki busco un lugar y lo encontró delante del chico al que había estado observando así que se dirigió a el y dándole una sonrisa gentil al neko se sentó, Ray se había sonrojado al verla pero le devolvió la sonrisa para furia de Maraih que no le gusto para nada eso, Melinda por otra parte se fue sentar al lado de Brooclyn donde había un lugar

- bien empecemos con la clase – dijo Sirius que se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas de sus nuevas alumnas –

Y así las clases iniciaron de una forma un tanto rara, Asuka era tan inteligente como cualquiera de sus compañeros o puede que más y por lo general eran los Príncipes o Asuka quienes contestaban las preguntas más difíciles pero para sorpresa de todos las 3 nuevas contestaban adelantándose a los cerebritos, con una forma detallada como si fueran computadoras

- vaya me impresionan – dijo el profesor al final de la clase – en que escuela estudiaban antes

- estudiábamos en Parthenos High School – dijo Melinda con una sonrisa –

- la academia para genios ateniense bueno debí de a verlo sabido bueno nos vemos mañana chicos – dijo el profesor despidiéndose –

Una vez que el profesor se fue Aria fue atrapada en un abrazo de Hilary y de Kenny, mientras que una situación similar estaba viviendo Melinda solo que Max prácticamente la estaba ahogando

- porque no me dijiste que habías llegado – dijo Max sin separarse de su prima –

- es que quería darte una sorpresa mi osito de azúcar – dijo la chica sonriendo –

- hay Hil-chan me estas ahogando – dijo Aria con voz efectivamente ahogada –

- lo siento pero es que hace muchos años que no te veo ¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunto sonriendo mientras la soltaba –

- anoche llegamos todos mi papa y mis mejores amigas Melinda prima de Max y Tsuki – dijo sonriendo mientras se alisaba el uniforme –

- no sabíamos que tenías una prima Max – dijo Emily mirando al chico –

- si pero la veía muy raramente es hija de la hermano de mama, su familia se fue a Grecia poco después del nacimiento de Melinda – dijo Max alegremente –

- así que eres hermana del barril sin fondo eh – dijo una fría voz –

Todos miraron a quien había hablado topándose con la temida Asuka Minamoto solo que esta vez estaba acompañada de Pasha y del resto de los Blitzkreig Boys los cuales miraban con curiosidad a las 3 chicas, Aria frunció el ceño y miro de pies a cabeza a Asuka para luego cambiar su expresión a una aburrida

- algún problema con ello Minamoto – dijo la ojiazul aburrida –

- no pero solo vengo advertirte una cosa será mejor que no te metas conmigo o con mis cosas porque podrías lamentarlo – dijo la ojiverde mirando fijamente a la ojiazul –

- Oh claro no hay problemas siempre y cuando sigas el mismo consejo porque no sabes con quien te metes talvez tu seas rica e influyente pero yo soy mucho más influyente y más peligrosa que tu niña así que no deberías de subestimarme peliteñida – dijo tranquilamente –

Las caras de asombro de los demás no tenían precio mientras que Tyson no pudo más y soltó la carcajada llamando la atención de todos

- vamos Ari no crees que aun es muy pronto para amenazas por lo regular lo haces al tercer día – dijo Tyson alegremente –

- claro pero ella lo esta buscando tal como lo hizo Setsuna y ahora la pobre infeliz esta en banca rota, con sus millones en mi cuenta e internada en un manicomio – dijo tranquilamente –

- creí que la ultima había sido Carol que termino en el hospital en coma por un mes y con su dinero repartido en albergues atenienses y Rusos – dijo extrañada Tsuki –

- no esa fue la antepenúltima y no eran atenienses ese fue Jonathan los de Carol fueron en México – aclaro Melinda –

- ah claro ya recuerdo – dijo Tsuki pensativa –

- bueno como tenemos la segunda hora libre me llevare a estas bellísimas damas a conocer las instalaciones – dijo Tyson sonriendo mientras se levantaba y tomaba el brazo de su hermana y de Tsuki – para que vean que ustedes no son los únicos que pueden ser considerados armas mortales – agrego divertido mirando a los gemelos Hiwatari, a Asuka, Pasha y el resto de los rusos beyluchadores –

- nos acompañan Linda, Max – pregunto Tsuki mirando a su amiga y al primo de esta quines asintieron –

Cuando los 5 salieron el lugar se quedo en silencio, Asuka estaba incrédula ¿acaso esa chica…?, todos se alejaron sutilmente de Asuka al ver como un gruñido muy animal salio de ella mientras apretaba las manos haciéndolas puños

- acaso me ha retado – pregunto en un susurro la de cabellos lilas a nadie en particular –

- así parece – dijo Pasha una joven de cabello largo negro y ojos negros fríos y penetrantes – y por la forma en que lo dijo deberías tener cuidado no es como las demás – agrego mirando a la chica –

- ggggrrr nadie reta a Asuka Minamoto sin sufrir las consecuencias – dijo la furia lila mientras salía del salón –

- ah al fin un poco de diversión – dijo Ian con malicia mientras sacaba una videocámara –

- vaya que la hermana de Tyson tiene carácter – dijo Robert bastante sorprendido –

- no notaron el cambio en Tyson – pregunto Ozuma hacia los demás los cuales asintieron –

- por que presiento que este año será inolvidable – murmuro Garland dando un largo suspiro –

- ¿Qué tanto piensas Kai? – pregunto Tala mirando a su amigo –

- nada tan solo estaba estudiando a mi nueva conquista – dijo el chico en un extraño tono –

- ¿COMO? – gritaron todos aquellos que lo oyeron –

Para nadie era un secreto que Asuka estaba enamorada u obsesionada con Kai pero él tan solo estaba con ella para pasar el rato pero no estaba enamorado de ella por muy bella que fuera porque Asuka es la más hermosa de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade pero al parecer 3 chicas la sustituirán ya que nadie podía negar que las nuevas parecían hermosos Ángeles caídos del cielo. No sabían exactamente cual fue el detonante para que Kai se volviera así de mujeriego pero las chicas no se quejan aunque ya tienen cerca de dos años acostumbrado a ese cambio pero tal afirmación del ruso japonés les sorprendió

- te das cuenta que cuando Asuka se entere que la cambiaste por su nueva peor enemiga te desollara vivo – pregunto su hermano bastante incrédulo y para sorprenderlo de tal manera era muy difícil –

- como si me importara – dijo desdeñosamente mientras salía del salón seguido de sus ex compañeros de equipo –

- Kai se esta metiendo en un gran problema – dijo Hilary con seriedad mirando la puerta –

- cuando Tyson y Hiro se enteren lo que le haga Asuka no será nada a comparación de lo que ellos podrían hacerle incluso podrían castrarlo – dijo Kenny muy serio haciendo que los chicos hicieran una mueca –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Mariam con curiosidad –

- porque Hiro y Tyson son muy sobre protectores con Ari, el ultimo que quiso sobrepasarse con ella no solo recibió una de sus famosas y dolorosas cachetadas sino que también termino en el hospital con las costillas y el brazo fracturado lleno de moretones por cortesía del huracán Kinomiya – dijo Hilary dando un suspiro –

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal noticia ya que veían a los hermanos Kinomiya muy tranquilos

**Cafetería de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade**

- y esta es la Cafetería deben tener cuidado con el pastel de carne que es algo este pues poco comestible hasta ahora el único que lo ha podido comer es Tyson – dijo Max sonriendo –

- no es tan malo como parece – dijo Tyson encogiéndose de hombros –

- Hola – saludo entonces un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes acercándose a los chicos –

- Hola Daichi – saludaron Tyson y Max –

- oigan ustedes son las nuevas que retaron a Asuka – pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a las 3 chicas –

- aja soy Melinda prima de Max, ella es Tsuki nieta del Sr. Dickenson y ella es Aria hermana melliza de Tyson – dijo la rubia presentándolas –

- no sabía que Tyson tuviera una hermana gemela – dijo Daichi sorprendido –

- pues ya ves misterios de la vida – dijo Tyson con las manos en la nuca –

- bien ahora vamos al patio – dijo Max mientras giraban –

Todos ahora en compañía de Daichi se dirigen al patio, mientras que detrás de ellos iba Kai observando fijamente a su nueva conquista mientras una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro

**Continuara…**

**Próximo Capitulo:**

_- Kai ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Max con curiosidad – _

_- conocer a las nuevas – dijo restándole importancia – mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari y es un gusto en conocer a una hermosa joven como tu – agregó con una galante sonrisa tomando la mano de Aria y besándola – _

_Para sorpresa de todos incluso sus amigas y su hermano Aria sonrió levemente sonrojada o al menos eso pareció y soltó una leve risa que a sus amigas y a su hermano les saco un escalofrió, ya que la conocían demasiado bien. La verdad es que no supo porque reacciono así pero luego ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso_

_- un gusto en conocerle Hiwatari-san – saludo con una sonrisa – _

_- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Ari¿se volvió loca? – murmuro Tsuki a Melinda –_

* * *

_Vaya me alegra que la historia les haya gustado en fin aquí esta el segundo capitulo donde se presentan a las 3 nuevas alumnas una de las cuales a osado retar a la princesa de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade; veamos si Asuka podrá seguir su liderazgo con la llegada de Aria que a revolucionado por completo la vida de nuestros protagonistas y eso no será todo. Esto es uno de los Cáp. cortos pero prometo alargarlos más_

**Respuesta a los Review:**

**cagalli-marian-tao-d-hiwatari:**Hola que tal muchas gracias por a ver leído mi primer historia y sobre el gemelo de Kai bueno aunque Akira es físicamente igual a Kai su personalidad es completamente diferente en posteriores capítulos ya te darás cuenta de eso, espero que sigas la historia por cierto también tengo una de Harry Potter espero y te des una vuelta por allí se llama Harry Potter and the Wizard last Supreme Elemental


	3. La leyenda de los Hermanos Dragon

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka, Pashanka y Akira** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Dickenson **le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y **Melinda Himura** le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. A quienes les doy gracias por prestarme a sus personajes y ayudarme en la historia_

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**(Memorias fantasmales: Responder al amor del otro)**

**Capitulo III**

**La leyenda de los hermanos Dragón y las Noir Angels **

**Patio trasero**

El singular grupo llegó hasta el patio trasero en donde se encuentra casi la mitad de la escuela, las chicas admiraban el hermoso lugar, mientras que sin darse cuenta Kai y el resto de sus amigos se acercaban

- Wow que grande – dijo Melinda bastante impresionada –

- verdad esta escuela es una de las mas grandes – dijo Tyson sonriendo –

- y las más caras aun no entiendo porque papa quiso que estuvieras en un lugar lleno de snob y gente tan pedante como lo es Minamoto – gruño Aria de brazos cruzados –

- vamos Ari no te sulfures esa loca no vale la pena – dijo Tsuki mientras observaba el lugar –

- Feh tienes razón debería de poner atención a otras cosas como por ejemplo viste los chicos guapos en el salón – dijo la peliazul mirando a sus amigas con una pícara sonrisa –

- por supuesto vi. unos bomboncitos preciosos que me encantaría comer a besos – dijo Melinda con una gran sonrisa –

- ¿Saben como se llama el chico de mirada ámbar con la banda roja del ying y yang? – pregunto Tsuki con curiosidad hacia el peliazul, rubio y pelirrojo –

- se llama Ray – dijo Max – pero olvídate de él ya que tiene novia – agregó mirando a la albina –

- lastima esta como quiere – dijo dando un suspiro –

- pero hoy en día nada es impedimento para enamorarse ni siquiera que el chico en cuestión tenga novia – dijo Melinda enarcando una ceja –

- ¡Melinda! – gritaron a coro Tsuki y Aria –

- yo no más decía – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –

- Ari ¿te gustaría ir a ver a Hiro? Seguramente en estos momentos esta con los grupos de primero – dijo Tyson mirando a su hermana –

- no estaría mal pero a decir verdad me gustaría tener una beybatalla a lo mejor aquí encuentro a alguien a parte de ti que valga la pena – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –

- ¿Qué te parece si yo te llevo al gimnasio Kinomiya? – pregunto una voz detrás de ellos –

Todos giraron al escuchar esa voz y cuando Aria miro al chico se quedo por un momento paralizada se quería morir. Esos ojos, esa actitud… ese aroma, esos gestos. ¡Conocía a esta persona! Pero… ¿de dónde? Tragó saliva, sin entender por qué su corazón de pronto se había acelerado

- Kai ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Max con curiosidad –

- conocer a las nuevas – dijo restándole importancia – mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari y es un gusto en conocer a una hermosa joven como tu – agregó con una galante sonrisa tomando la mano de Aria y besándola –

Para sorpresa de todos incluso sus amigas y su hermano Aria sonrió levemente sonrojada o al menos eso pareció y soltó una leve risa que a sus amigas y a su hermano les saco un escalofrió, ya que la conocían demasiado bien. La verdad es que no supo porque reacciono así pero luego ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso

- un gusto en conocerle Hiwatari-san – saludo Aria con una sonrisa –

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Ari¿se volvió loca? – murmuro Tsuki a Melinda –

- no lo se pero no me gusta esa mirada y por lo que veo el chico este es un casanova – le murmuro la rubia –

- pero que se cree ese Hiwatari – murmuro Tyson con los dientes apretados ya que no iba a permitir que su hermana fuera una más en la lista de conquistas de su amigo –

- y bien hermoso ángel que me dices ¿quieres que te lleve al gimnasio y que termine el recorrido por tu hermano? – le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y le levantaba un poco el mentón estando muy cerca de ella –

- ahora si la mato – gruño Asuka que había presenciado toda la escena y era apenas sujetada por Pasha y Akira –

- Suki calmate ella no hecho nada aun – dijo Akira tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amiga sin mucho éxito –

Al parecer las cosas no iban a salir como Kai las había planeado ya que la chica le tomo la mano y antes de que se diera cuenta termino en el suelo boca arriba, todos los que estaban en el patio se volvieron a ver quien había hecho tal escándalo y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como una chica había atacado a uno de los príncipes de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade pero no cualquiera sino el "Príncipe del Hielo" aquel que es frío y cruel con sus enemigos pero encantador y galante con las chicas y que obtiene todo lo que quiere no importa el precio

- sabes una cosa Hiwatari si crees que yo soy una facilota como lo es tu noviecita Minamoto estas muy equivocado, Hiro me advirtió sobre ti y yo no caigo ante una palabra bonita, admito que eres atractivo pero no soy como las demás así que – dijo con frialdad mientras ponía sus botas de tacón peligrosamente cerca de los atributos de Hiwatari presiono un poco para dar énfasis a sus ultimas palabras – así que si quieres tener descendencia será mejor que te alejes de mi o sino sabrás porque me consideran un arma mortal de devastación y muerte a los 18 años

Y con estas palabras la joven le envió una ultima mirada de desdén a un incrédulo Hiwatari para luego volverse a sus amigas y familiares

- Ty-chan nos vamos – dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa –

- jajajajaja – Tyson llevaba un rato riéndose de la cara de Kai – ah, ah, ah claro… vamos con Hiro – dijo una vez que logro calmarse –

- yo que usted le haría caso Hiwatari-san – dijo Tsuki antes de irse – Aria nunca amenaza en balde y dudo mucho que desee tenerla de enemiga porque no solo podría perder su fortuna sino también otras cosas – agrego tranquilamente –

- No puedo creer lo que paso – murmuro Tala sorprendido mientras le ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse –

- maldita sea es la primera que se me resiste – gruño Kai apartando a Tala –

- es mejor que le hagas caso Kai – dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos –

Todos giraron para ver quien era topándose de ese modo con Hilary y el resto de los chicos que al parecer observaron la escena bastante sorprendidos a decir verdad

- tu la conoces mejor que nadie no Hilary – pregunto Kai mirando a su amiga la cual asintió – entonces ayúdame a acercármele

- olvídalo – le dijo en forma seca lo cual sorprendió a todos – si crees que voy a dejar que mi mejor amiga sea una más de tus conquistas estas muy equivocado y te lo vuelvo a decir hazle caso a la amenaza de Ari porque si Asuka es peligrosa Aria Kinomiya una de los hermanos dragón lo es mucho más – agrego con seriedad –

- ¿Hermanos Dragón? – preguntaron varios confundidos –

- ¿Esa chica forma parte de los hermanos dragón? – preguntaron Kai, Akira y Asuka sorprendidos –

- si, **Los Hermanos Dragón** están formados por Hiroshi, Tyson y Aria Kinomiya famosos en todo Japón no solo como los mejores beyluchadores sino también como los mejores espadachines y campeones en artes marciales; son temidos por todas las bandas callejeras de Japón entre ellas los Shell Killer antigua banda de Kai pero ellos no tuvieron el placer de conocerlo personalmente ya que el único miembro que había en Japón en aquel entonces era Tyson – explico Kenny con lentitud –

- eso sin mencionar que Aria es líder de los **Noir Angels** junto con Tsuki y Melinda, un famoso grupo de beyluchadores que ha ido escalando posiciones a lo largo de los años y como dato extra Aria era la antigua campeona mundial de Beyblade hasta que se retiro dos años antes de que Tyson ganara ese titulo – comento Hilary de brazos cruzados –

Ahora si estaban oficialmente sorprendidos ya que jamás creyeron semejante cosa de la familia de Tyson

- saben si Tyson es uno de los Príncipes de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade ¿no hace a Aria una princesa? – pregunto Enrique –

- técnicamente si pero dudo mucho que a ella le haga gracia – dijo Robert a lo que Hilary y Kenny asintieron –

- mira Kai yo que tu me alejaría de ella pero como se que no lo harás te recomiendo que te andes con cuidado porque si Tyson o Hiro te ven cerca de Ari te ira muy mal y ellos no se andan con juegos cuando se trata de su hermana – le advirtió Hilary

- ¿acaso me cambiaras por esa? – le pregunto con ferocidad Asuka a Kai –

Kai la miro por un momento para luego empezar a alejarse

- talvez – dijo con seriedad – pero esta MUCHO mejor que tu y cualquiera de esta escuela – agrego antes de alejarse –

- ¿deberíamos tomar eso como un insulto? – pregunto Maraih con el ceño fruncido –

- yo más bien diría que lo tomemos como un halago – dijo Emily a lo que Hilary y Mariam asintieron –

- ¿Por qué presiento que se avecina una guerra? – murmuro Lee cubriéndose el rostro –

- porque se avecina mi estimado Lee – dijo Robert dando un suspiro resignado –

- ¿deberíamos de advertirle a las nuevas? – pregunto Ozuma mirando a los demás –

- sería lo mejor pero creo que no es bueno que nos metamos en medio porque sino saldríamos perjudicados – dijo Ray con serenidad mientras tomaba la mano de Maraih –

- Ray tiene razón – dijo Akira – mejor déjenmelo a mí estoy acostumbrado a ser mediador – agrego con una sutil sonrisa –

- ¿acaso tienes algo planeado Akira? – pregunto Ian mirando al gemelo menor con suspicacia –

- talvez pero necesitare de tus servicios – dijo el bicolor con una maliciosa sonrisa que hizo que Ian sonriera igual y que los demás empezaran a preocuparse –

- Hey no nos dejen fuera de la diversión – se quejo Bryan mientras se acercaba a ellos –

- cierto siempre nos dejan de lado – apoyó Spencer algo resentido –

- pues bien caballeros esta vez requeriré también de sus servicios y no se preocupen tendrán una jugosa recompensa por sus esfuerzos – dijo Akira solemnemente –

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír maléficamente a los Blitzkreig Boys mientras que Tala se cubría el rostro ¡Adiós paz y tranquilidad en este nuevo curso!

- estoy empezando a pensar que alguien me odia haya arriba – murmuro con fastidio el ruso pelirrojo –

- yo más bien diría alguien haya abajo – contesto Pasha con sequedad a su lado –

- ¿Qué les parece si mejor nos vamos de regreso al salón? – sugirió un nervioso Kenny –

- si tienes razón – dijeron los demás dando un largo suspiro –

**Gimnasio de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade**

**Mitad de la segunda hora**

- no puedo creerlo ¿lo están diciendo en serio? – pregunto un incrédulo Hiro mirando a sus hermanos y sus amigos –

- por supuesto que sí, si hubiera podido le hubiera dado un golpe pero Ari se defendió muy bien incluso lo amenazó – dijo Tyson sentado en una banca –

- primero amenaza a Asuka y luego a Kai vaya que su hermana tiene carácter – dijo Max bastante sorprendido –

- es porque la vida la a hecho así – dijo Hiro dando un suspiro –

- ¿a que se refieren? – pregunto Daichi con curiosidad –

- es que cuando tenía 8 años Ari escapo de casa, fue tan solo unos meses después de la muerte de mama, nadie pudo encontrarla por más que las buscamos yo tuve que irme porque tenía que hacer una excavación pero papa se quedo; tres años después ella regreso a casa pero estaba completamente cambiada aunque seguía siendo la misma niña alegre y carismática de siempre también era… - empezó a decir Hiro mientras miraba a su hermana jugando Beyblade con algunos chicos –

- pronto descubrimos que las calles hicieron mella en ella se volvió muy rebelde, independiente, algo fría y muy calculadora, aprendió a defenderse sola y no depender tanto de nosotros, a decir verdad el cambio es bueno pero extraño a la Ari de antes – agregó Tyson – pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste como es ahora

- vaya ¿y nunca le dijo donde estuvo? – pregunto Max con curiosidad sin dejar de vigilar a su prima que también jugaba –

- no pero tengo una vaga idea – dijo Hiro con seriedad – luego cuando cumplió 14 años papa se la llevo a un viaje y a estado con él desde entonces tan solo recibiendo visitas en navidad o cuando cumplimos años

- ja Gane – dijo Aria muy contenta mirando a Tsuki con quien se enfrento –

- Feh tuviste suerte Ari-chan – gruño la albina molesta –

- bueno chicas será mejor que nos vayamos que la tercera hora empezara y nos toca matemáticas – dijo Tyson mirando a sus amigas –

- aarrgg tenias que recordármelo verdad – gruño Aria molesta –

- ya se que no te gustan las matemáticas hermanita pero ni modo así es la vida – dijo divertido el peliazul –

- nos vemos después Hiro y fue un gusto en conocerte – dijo Melinda con una sonrisa –

- igualmente joven Hiroshi – dijo Tsuki con una inclinación –

- no hay de que chicas a mi también me dio gusto – dijo Hiro con una sonrisa – y puedes llamarme Hiro, Tsuki no hay problema en ello

- de acuerdo – dijo la ojirubí sonriendo –

Cuando los 5 regresaron a su salón se dieron cuenta que ya toda la escuela se entero del enfrentamiento entre Aria y Kai, muchas la miraban con odio y rencor, otras la miraban admiración y respeto, los chicos con deseo, Tsuki y Melinda intercambiaron una mirada

- tal parece que nos toca a nosotras de hacernos una reputación aquí – dijo Melinda en voz baja –

- yo paso no quiero llamar tanto la atención o sino el abuelo me regañara – dijo Tsuki tranquilamente –

Al momento de entrar tanto Tyson como las 3 nuevas chicas fueron recibidas por varios compañeros que le extendían una libreta y una pluma

- ¿pero que rayos sucede? – pregunto Tyson dando un paso hacia atrás antes de que le piquen un ojo –

- queremos un autógrafo de los Hermanos Dragón y de las Noir Angels – dijeron todos a coro –

- ¿Hermanos Dragón? – preguntaron extrañadas Melinda y Tsuki –

- ¿Cómo saben que somos los hermanos Dragón? – pregunto Ari enarcando una ceja –

- quien no lo sabe son una leyenda en todo Japón además Kenny y Hilary nos lo han explicado – dijo una chica de cabello negro rojizo y ojos celestes que responde al nombre de Saiyuki Hashimoto –

- no fue nuestra culpa – dijeron de inmediato los susodichos al oírse mencionados –

- bueno que más da tarde o temprano se enterarían – dijo Aria dando un suspiro resignado para luego poner una radiante sonrisa – bien hagan una fila o sino no les daremos nada

Y como si fueran uno solo todos formaron una sola fila delante de Aria quien firmaba para luego pasársela a su hermano, el cual a su vez se lo paso a Melinda y Tsuki, cuando el siguiente profesor entro se encontró con esa escena, primero desconcertado pero luego de preguntarle a un alumno lo que pasaba decidió esperar sobre todo porque se trataba de uno de los príncipes de la escuela y la princesa ambos hijos de uno de los dueños

- y yo que creí que esto no podría mejorar – murmuro Akira mientras miraba con diversión como Asuka empuñaba las manos y miraba con odio a la joven peliazul –

- /tal parece que debo de cambiar de estrategia, ella no es como las demás/ - pensó Kai sin quitar su mirada de Aria –

**Continuara...**

* * *

Vaya me alegra que la historia les haya gustado en fin aquí esta el tercer capitulo donde se da a conocer sobre el pasado de Aria, Tyson y Hiro, también sobre Melinda y Tsuki, Aria demostro estar a la altura de una Kinomiya y no dejarse manipular, pero ¿Porque Aria reacciono de ese modo ante Kai¿a quien le recuerda Kai? bueno eso se revelara más adelante así mismo como otros muchos secretos 

Respuesta a los Review:

**cagalli-marian-tao-d-hiwatari: **Hola que tal espero que la historia te guste hasta ahora sobre lo de que Kai es un mujeriego bueno tiene que serlo para la trama de la historia pero descuida eso se le quitara o mejor dicho Aria lo hara.

P.D. Antes de despedirme y veo que cuando a menos a alguien le interesa esta historia hare un pequeño concurso: Quien me de el mejor nombre para un grupo musical conformado por Tyson y Kai entre otros miembros podra participar en esta historia, hay 3 lugares bacantes en la banda, un chico para el teclado y dos chicas para los coros además de tener más participación en las siguientes dos entregas

así que ya saben si quieren participar (y espero que en verdad a alguien le interese) pues manden sus nombres, Ahora un poco de publicidad:

**_Despues de muchos años inactivo, el señor tenebroso ha regresado para terminar lo que empezo hace 14 años, ahora el niño que vivió con 15 años recien cumplidos estara a punto de enfrentarse a cosas inimaginables, profecías descubiertas, peligros internos y externos, asquerosas y torpes maestros con caras de sapos, amores inesperados, besos humedos, peleas a muertes, alumnos deseosos de aprender a defenderse como es debido, la muerte de un ser querido, 3 angeles que estan dispuestas a cambiar el rumbo de la historia, magos Elementales, Secretos sinisestros, supremos magos elementales, el Gran Exterminio _**

**_Pasen a esta singular historia en donde no todo es lo que parece, en donde las personas son más que aparencia, donde los secretos abundan así que damas y caballeros los invito a leer Harry Potter and tha Wizard Last Supreme Elemental una historia algo rara pero llena de misterios, secretos, oraculos y poderes sorprendentes podrán encontrarla en la seccion de Harry Potter creada por su servidora_**


	4. La Banda Chaos Draco

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka, Pashanka y Akira** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Dickenson **le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y **Melinda Himura** le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. A quienes les doy gracias por prestarme a sus personajes y ayudarme en la historia_

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**(Memorias fantasmales: Responder al amor del otro)**

**Capitulo IV**

**La Banda Chaos Draco**

Aria caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio yendo hacia la tienda más cercana a comprar algunas cosas pues le tocaba hacer la cena esa noche

- Buenas noches Aria – le saludó un hombre de unos 40 años de cabello castaño y ojos almendra – ¿Te toco hacer la cena de nuevo? – agrego con una sonrisa –

- Buenas noches Sr. Mike – le saludó la joven peliazul – y si me ha tocado de nuevo eso si no quiero morir envenenada por el arte culinario de Hiro – agregó con una sonrisa –

- Tan alegre como siempre – dijo con alegría el hombre – la verdad es que se te extrañaba en el vecindario

- pues ya estoy de vuelta y tendrán mucho de mí para rato – dijo Aria con una gran sonrisa –

La joven entonces empezó a pasearse por los estantes tomando lo necesario para preparar la cena de esa noche y de él resto de la semana, luego de 15 min. La joven salió cargando 3 bolsas de comestibles, durante el camino se quedo pensando en que podía preparar de cenar cuando de pronto escucho un extraño ruido como un zumbido por acto reflejo dio un salto esquivando de ese modo una flecha negra de la cual colgaba una pequeña bandera plateada con el dibujo de un dragón negro de ojos rojos rodeando una calavera gris y dos alas de murciélago. Aria abrió los ojos asombrada y levanto la vista hacia el techo de una casa cercana en donde pudo ver una silueta obviamente masculina, unos ojos grises como diamantes la miraban fijamente y en su cuello pudo distinguir una cadena plateada en donde venía la figura de un dragón cuyo ojos son de rubí

- León – murmuro ella con cierto temor –

- ¡Aria! – se escucho de pronto un grito femenino –

La chica Kinomiya volteó para ver quien la llamaba y vio que Hilary corría hacia ella mientras dejaba que se acercara y de nuevo miro hacia el techo pero ya no había nadie entonces se acerco a la flecha y le quito la bandera para luego guardársela justo cuando Hilary llego hasta ella

- Hola ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde? – pregunto con curiosidad la castaña –

- fui a comprar algunas cosas para la cena y tu – contesto mirándola –

- tuve que ir a la papelería por unas copias – le dijo enseñándole las hojas – ¿estas bien? – agregó preocupada –

- si porque lo preguntas – le dijo desconcertada –

- es que estas muy sería y eso en ti no es nada bueno – le dijo preocupada –

- no es nada oye tengo que irme nos vemos mañana – le dijo con una sonrisa –

- de acuerdo salúdame a Tyson y a Hiro – le dijo la castaña –

- de acuerdo – le dijo con una sonrisa –

Ambas se alejaron por direcciones diferentes pero Aria estaba preocupada hacia mucho tiempo que no veía aquel emblema, lo saco de su bolsa y lo miro fijamente mientras sus ojos azul metálico se oscurecían

- porque después de tanto tiempo vuelve a surgir una parte de mi vida que preferiría olvidar – murmuro la chica con pesadez –

Ella más que nadie sabía que ese emblema no traía nada bueno. Al llegar a la casa la joven se fue directo a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena sin decir palabra por suerte Tyson, Hiro, su padre y el abuelo estaban ocupados en sus cosas y no le prestaron tanta atención.

**Mansión Hiwatari**

**Cuarto de Kai**

El joven bicolor se encontraba acostado en su cama preparando un nuevo plan para poder conquistar a la única chica que lo ha ignorado por completo al parecer se a convertido una obsesión para Kai, estaba a punto de idear el dichoso plan cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y su hermano entra gritando su nombre

- ¡KKKKAAAIII! – grito Akira no bien entro en la habitación de su gemelo –

- Akira podrías tocar antes de entrar – le regaño su hermano mientras se sentaba en la cama enfadado –

- lo siento pero tengo noticias importantes que darte – le dijo Akira bastante alterado –

- ¿Asuka vino de visita sorpresa de nuevo y se equivoco de habitación... de nuevo? – le pregunto con aburrición –

- no peor que eso – le dijo su gemelo con un escalofrió al recordar cierto accidente –

- ¿el abuelo llego? – le volvió a preguntar –

- peor que eso – le dijo Akira negando frenéticamente – y no lo invoques capaz y lo haga

- ¿Aria vino a visitarme? – pregunto Kai algo esperanzado lo cual fue muy salido de personaje –

- ya quisieras pero no – le dijo Akira un tanto divertido –

- entonces ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme que no puede esperar hasta mañana y para que entraras como un vendaval a mi habitación gritando como loco? – le pregunto Kai con seriedad cruzando los brazos –

- te suena el nombre Chaos Draco – le pregunto con una seriedad igual a su hermano acentuando el parecido entre ambos –

Kai abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso ¿que si le sonaba el nombre de Chaos Draco? por supuesto que le sonaba quien no conocía la Banda callejera de los Dragones del Caos quienes no solo destruyen beyblades sino que también es temida por su reputación de busca problemas, causar terror, devastación incluso algunos miembros son asesinos si la banda de los Shell Killer era temida la de Chaos Draco lo era aun más aunque hace cerca de 5 años no se sabía mucho de ella al parecer habían estado inactivos pero aun así su nombre infundía miedo

- ¿Qué hay con ellos? – preguntó Kai con desconcierto –

- según mis contactos en el bajo mundo de las bandas, los Chaos Draco están volviendo a estar activos al parecer su líder León Kurosawa ah regresado por fin y a reunido a su banda – dijo con seriedad –

- ¿y que tiene que ver eso conmigo? – pregunto enarcando una ceja –

- Kurosawa quiere reunirse contigo y saber si quieres formar parte de su banda – le dijo con seriedad –

- ¿QUE? – pregunto desconcertado y sorprendido – ¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? – le pregunto genuinamente curioso –

- un mensajero de él llego a la casa hace 10 min. Con una carta para los dos ya que también me quiere incluir en su banda – le dijo su gemelo mientras le entregaba la carta – al parecer están buscando a alguien o al menos eso es lo que le logre sonsacar al mensajero – agrego algo preocupado –

- ¿y sabes de quien se trata? – le pregunto mientras tomaba la carta –

- no me dijo su nombre porque no la conocía pero si me dijo su seudónimo, es una chica que se hacía llamar Noir Wing hace como 8 años ella se salio de la banda sin dar explicaciones y como se volvió la mano derecha de Kurosawa y al parecer algo más a el no le hizo ninguna gracia que ella se fuera, la busco pero nunca dio con ella; supo que la chica se había ido de Japón y fue tras ella pero su búsqueda fue inútil recientemente le llego la información que ella regreso y al parecer el quiere algunas respuestas, nadie deja una banda como los Chaos Draco sin dar explicaciones o sufrir las consecuencias – explicó Akira de brazos cruzados muy serio y verlo así hasta daba miedo –

Kai asintió el mejor que nadie sabía como trabajaban las bandas callejeras después de todo el había pertenecido a una siendo el líder de la misma pero luego de conocer a Tyson, Ray y Max y que los Bladebreakers nacieran la había dejado pero al parecer a ninguno de los miembros de los Shell Killer le hizo gracia que su jefe los abandonara pero logro salir con vida algunas heridas y fracturas pero con vida y eso fue gracias a Tyson que lo salvo

**Al día siguiente**

**Salón de Clases 3-A**

Aria entro al salón con una cara sepulcral y sin saludar a nadie lo que llamo la atención de todos de inmediato, normalmente Aria era tan alegre como su hermano y siempre saludaba con un estruendoso "Buenos Días", pero ese día era la excepción la joven se dejo caer en su asiento, se recargo en el escritorio y oculto su rostro entre sus brazos; detrás de ella Tyson entro el si saludo como normalmente lo hacia pero al ver el estado de su hermana su expresión cambio, intercambio una mirada con el resto de sus amigos que lo miraban con curiosidad y se encogió de hombros dando a entender que el no sabía que rayos le pasaba a su hermana. Lo curioso es que Aria no era la única que tenía ese mutismo ya que los gemelos Hiwatari también lo tenían y sino fuera porque Kai lleva marcas azules en las mejillas no habría manera de identificar quien era quien, ambos seguían pensando en lo insólito que era que el líder de la banda Chaos Draco quería que ellos se unieran a su banda

- esto parece epidemia – murmuro Kevin – primero fueron Kai y Akira y ahora también Aria ¿pues que rayos esta pasando?

- a mi también me gustaría saber – dijo Robert con seriedad –

- algo malo a de estar pasando porque ellos no son los únicos que veo así – dijo Garland que recién llegaba –

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Raúl con curiosidad –

- mientras veníamos vimos a varios chicos y chicas con la misma expresión que Aria pero también había miedo y preocupación en la mirada – dijo Ozuma seriamente adelantándose a Garland –

En ese momento Hilary entro corriendo casi cayéndose con los asientos que estaban cerca de la puerta y llegó hasta donde sus amigos estaban

- CHICOS NOTICIAS IMPORTANTES – grito la joven y sino se cayó es porque Tyson logro sujetarla por la cintura

- Hilary, cariño tranquilízate – dijo Tyson preocupado –

- ¿Hilary que pasa para que estés así de apurada y asustada? – pregunto Maraih con preocupación –

- es que me acabo de enterar de algo francamente sorprendente y muy malo – dijo alterada –

- ¿nos vas a decir o quieres que lo adivinemos? – pregunto Bryan molesto –

- es que la banda de Chaos Draco a regresado – dijo Hilary –

Esa noticia le cayo a todos como balde agua fría o al menos quienes sabían quienes eran y lo que podían hacer, Saiyuki soltó un gemido ahogado mientras se le caía el libro que estaba leyendo, Kenny se cayo de su asiento sorprendido, Tyson puso una expresión lúgubre que les dio mala espina a los demás, Kai y Akira voltearon a ver a Hilary bruscamente casi lastimándose el cuello, Asuka que venía entrando en compañía de Pasha casi se cae al escuchar eso y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo y finalmente Aria se irguió y miro con sorpresa a Hilary pero luego su expresión se torno vacía

- ¿Quiénes son los Chaos Draco? – pregunto Melinda con curiosidad y desconcierto al ver la reacción de los demás –

- no sabes quienes son los Chaos Draco – preguntaron a coro Saiyuki y Kenny sorprendidos –

- no ni ella ni nosotros podrían explicarnos – pregunto Julia de brazos cruzados –

- los Chaos Draco son una banda callejera sumamente peligrosa sus miembros están en muchos negocios ilegales, en aquella banda hay chicos y chicas de muchas edades incluso adultos – explico Aria con voz lúgubre llamando la atención de todos – todos son temidos y respetados en Japón, nadie ni siquiera la policía se mete con ellos ya que incluso algunos son asesinos hace como 6 años que están inactivos ya que su líder un chico que actualmente tiene 22 años llamado León Kurosawa se fue de Tokio para buscar a una antiguo miembro que se salió sin dar explicaciones pues no puedes salir a si como así de una banda como los Dragones del Caos sin sufrir las consecuencias de hecho que creo que aquella persona que se salió fue la primera desde que se formo y eso hace 100 años

- Kinomiya tiene razón – dijo Asuka con seriedad cosa que les sorprendió – no es recomendable meterse con esa banda y menos aun hacer enojar al líder o algún miembro, ellos son delincuentes no se tientan el corazón para matar u obtener lo que desean incluso pasando sobre sus propias familias – agrego –

- ahora entiendo porque se pusieron así – dijo Emily sorprendida –

- ¿alguno de ellos les ha hecho algo? – pregunto Michael con curiosidad –

- la banda de los Chaos Draco fue quienes mataron a mi hermano – murmuro Saiyuki con tristeza –

- yo… no quisiera hablar de eso – murmuro Hilary con temor abrazándose a si misma –

Tyson se acerco a su novia y la abrazo, ella escondió su rostro y todos pudieron oír un leve sollozo cosa que les sorprendió

- o sea que ellos trataron o te – empezó a decir MingMing comprendiendo la actitud de Hilary –

- trataron pero no lo lograron – dijo Kenny con preocupación mirando a Hilary –

- fueron unos malditos – dijo Tsuki con odio –

- pero eso quedo atrás y es mejor que lo olvidemos por el bien de Hilary – dijo Tyson con seriedad –

- Buenos días chicos – saludo el profesor Blackmoon entrando pero al darse cuenta de la expresión de muchos se preocupo – ¿Sucede algo? – agregó –

- nada profesor Blackmoon – dijeron algunos –

El profesor decidió no hacer más preguntas y empezó con la clase, durante el resto del día los estudiantes se comportaban de forma extraña lo que llamo la atención de los profesores así que decidieron hacer una junta durante el segundo receso trayendo consigo a Hiro quien tenía la misma cara que los estudiantes

- bueno Hiro nos contaras que esta pasando – pregunto la profesora de Ingles Sakura Hashimoto –

- si mira que los estudiantes están muy raros y traen la misma cara de tragedia que tu – dijo el profesor de matemáticas Rafael Ferguson –

- bueno supongo que debe de ser por la noticia del periódico – dijo Hiro apesadumbrado –

- ¿Cuál de todas? – pregunto el director Ramón que estaba también metido en la junta – porque esta mañana revise el periódico y no encontré nada interesante tan solo una noticia de un incendio y una rara marca

- pues es precisamente esa noticia la que tiene a los alumnos así señor Director – dijo Hiro pero al ver la cara de los demás decidió especificar – verán el incendio fue a dos cuadras de aquí y fue provocado, la extraña marca que había allí no es tan extraña si se ve desde el cielo, es un dragón con alas de murciélago rodeando un cráneo, esa marca es el emblema de la banda Chaos Draco una peligrosa banda callejera temida por todos los ciudadanos y la policía incluida, hace como 6 años que se encontraba inactiva puesto que el líder de su banda se fue a buscar a una antigua miembro que se salio sin dar explicaciones o al menos eso entendí a algunos estudiantes que murmuraban

- había oída hablar de esa banda pero porque después de muchos años inactiva vuelven a las andadas – pregunto el profesor de química Yuri Kazuo con curiosidad –

- al parecer el líder volvió y lo del incendio es un aviso tan solo una advertencia para que aquella persona se entregue – dijo Hiro con seriedad –

- pero en que afecta a nuestros estudiantes – pregunto sin comprender Sirius –

- muchos de los estudiantes fueron victimas o estuvieron relacionados con victimas de los Dragones del Caos y creadme no es nada agradable toparse con ellos, nadie en los 100 años que lleva la banda se había salido sin dar explicaciones aquella persona necesitara un buen escondite porque si la llegan a encontrar podría darse por muerta, ellos odian las traiciones – dijo Hiro con seriedad –

Los maestros y el director se miraron entre así ahora entendían tal reacción. El día escolar finalmente había terminado pero por una extraña razón Aria había desaparecido poco antes del segundo receso y nadie sabía donde estaba lo cual tenía a sus hermanos como gatos de espalda, super nerviosos.

- ¿Dónde podrá estar? – se pregunto un muy nervioso Tyson –

- vamos tranquilízate Tyson seguro ella esta bien sabes que se puede cuidar sola – le dijo Kenny –

- lo sabemos pero no es normal que Ari se desaparezca de ese modo – dijo Tsuki preocupada por su amiga –

- algo debe de estar planeando para a ver desaparecido así sin decirle a nadie – dijo Melinda que por primera vez la ven con una actitud seria que les causo cierto escalofrió –

- ¿Ray¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Daichi al ver al joven chino detenerse de golpe –

- no escuchan eso – pregunto mirando a todos lados –

- ¿escuchar que? – preguntaron varios –

- se oye como un zumbido – murmuro Kai mirando también a todos lados –

Antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar algo más y antes de que pudieran salir por completo de la escuela una lluvia de flechas negras cuya punta ardía en llamas se dejo venir sobre los aterrados estudiantes, quienes su primera reacción hubiera sido salir corriendo pero no pudieron ya que se quedaron petrificados aunque no fue necesario irse; los blade de los G Revolution brillaron y salieron 5 rayos de distintos colores que crearon una cúpula protegiéndolos de la lluvia de flechas

- ¿pero que demonios…? – logro exclamar Jhonny –

- ¿Se encuentra todos bien? – pregunto Robert hacia los demás tanto sus amigos como sus compañeros de escuela –

- eso creo – contestaron algunos –

- ¿Quién fue quien hizo esto? – pregunto Garland ayudando a MingMing –

- oigan miren – dijo Spencer señalando hacia delante –

Delante de ellos vieron como varios chicos y chicas se acercaban, todos vestidos de negros combinando otro color pero en tonos oscuros, percing, tatuajes (estos dos últimos solo pocos no tenían) y en medio venía un chico de cabello desordenado y rebelde Negro con mechones rojos y de penetrante y altanera mirada gris como los diamantes que viste con un pantalón negro, una playera de cuello morado oscuro pegada dejando apreciar con delicia sus músculos y encima una gabardina larga tipo Seto Kaiba de color negro con gris

- Los Chaos Draco – murmuraron algunos con temor –

- interesante – dijo el ojigris mirando el campo de protección – así que los G Revolution son poseedores de aquella raras bestias que muchos conocen como Bestias Bit

- ¿Qué deseas aquí Kurosawa? – dijo Tyson con frialdad sorprendiendo a sus amigos –

- relájate Kinomiya no vengo por tu novia si es lo que piensas – le dijo León con tranquilidad mientras pasaba su mirada por todos los presentes – vengo buscando a alguien que se que se esconde en este lugar

- ¿y que le hace pensar eso Kurosawa-san? – pregunto Tsuki de brazos cruzados –

- así que tienes dos nuevas amigas eh Kinomiya – dijo un chico de cabello largo rubio cenizo, ojos miel y una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo que miraba lascivamente a la rubia y a la albina quienes fruncieron el ceño –

- Deán alto – le espeto una chica de cabello rojo y ojos grises que tenía un tatuaje de un dragón con alas de murciélagos y ojos rojos en el brazo derecho – recuerda a lo que venimos

- lo se Cathy, lo se ahora no fastidies – dijo el rubio con molestia –

- se que Noir Wing se esconde en este lugar así que quiero que me la entreguen – dijo León con seriedad mirando a todos tanto estudiantes como profesores que salieron a ver que pasaba –

- Sr. Kurosawa no sabemos de quien habla así que le pido de la manera más atenta que deje a mis alumnos en paz – dijo el director con molestia

- acaso no sabe con quien esta tratando – pregunto con insolencia y molestia un chico muy alto de cabello corto castaño, ojos celestes y piel morena que se veía muy rudo –

- calmate Dio – dijo León tranquilamente –

- pero jefe – protesto Dio mirando a su jefe –

- escuchen no les haremos nada pero si no me entregan a Noir Wing dudo que quede mucho de su escuela y de sus estudiantes – dijo con frialdad el ojigris –

- y si no lo hacemos – pregunto Kai con la misma frialdad que el –

- Kai Hiwatari me imagino – dijo León recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de él – les llego a tu hermano y a ti mi mensaje

- si pero no aceptamos tu invitación de unirnos a tu grupo – le contesto Akira con seriedad –

- ¿en serio? Vaya es una lastima sus habilidades hubieran sido muy útiles pero en fin ustedes se lo pierden - dijo Leon con desden –

- yo más bien diría que fueron muy inteligentes para no aceptar tu invitación Draco – dijo una fría voz femenina –

**Próximo Capitulo:**

_- vaya la Dragoncita salió de su cueva – dijo León con burla – tanto tiempo sin verte Noir Wing_

_- cierto han pasado poco más de 6 años desde que nos vimos León o debería llamarte jefe Draco – dijo mientras se acercaba con paso elegante, amenazador y seguro – _

_- Nah tu puedes llamarme como gustes preciosa – le dijo Leon en un tono galante que solo usaba con ella – _

_- ¿Ella es la legendaria Noir Wing? – pregunto con cierta incredulidad un chico de cabello gris y ojos dorados – _

---

--

-

_Kai por otro lado se le quedo mirando a Aria mientras se alejaba. Esos ojos, esa actitud… ese aroma, esos gestos. ¡Conocía a esta persona! Pero… ¿de dónde? Tragó saliva, sin entender por qué su corazón de pronto se había acelerado, por otra parte Aria al fin había recordado a quien le recordaba Kai¡Por supuesto que lo conocía! El corazón se le aceleró y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Una extraña mezcla de amor y odio le inundó los pulmones, mientras que una marejada de mariposas parecía subirle desde el estómago hacia arriba, tuvo que detenerse para poder respirar, sus amigas la alcanzaron pero no les hizo caso. ¡**ERA ARES**¿Pero cómo se atrevía este **INFAME DESGRACIADO** a cruzársele por delante?_

* * *

_Hola que tal aquí esta Shadow Noir Wing con un nuevo capitulo siento el retraso pero estoy algo enferma y muy a penas puedo levantarme de la cama así que ahora estoy en una visita ráfaga espero y les guste porque en este y en el siguiente se sabra parte del oscuro y misterioso pasado de Aria Kinomiya; ahora los review_

**Respuesta a los Review:**

**Cagalli-marian-tao-d-hiwatari:** Hola que tal muchas gracias por a ver dejado un review y ya veras que las sorpresas no acabaran ni siquiera cuando esta historia termine, espero que la sigas, sobre el nombre Devil no suena tan mal de todos modos esperare un poco más para ver cuantos se interesan pero de todos modos pienso que formaras parte de esta loca historia

**edi: **vaya una nueva persona le ha interesado mi historia que bueno sobre lo que dijiste de que Aria parecía inalcanzable bueno eso es mera apariencia, no te fíes de lo que lees ya que Aria no es así, es tan solo una mascara que se formo para ocultar un oscuro secreto que la atormenta… pero de todos modos me gusto mucho tu critica así podré mejorar a mis personajes nuevos y volverlos más reales, si te interesa hice un concurso las 3 personas que me den los mejores nombres para un grupo musical conformado por 3 chicos y 3 chicas podrán participar en la historia e integrar la banda, son 3 puestos disponibles un tecladista (creo que así se dice es el que va a tocar el teclado) y dos coros femeninos, si gustas participar serás bienvenida espero que me dejes más criticas como la que hiciste


	5. Cuentas Pendientes y Recuerdos Dolorosos

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka, Pashanka y Akira** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Dickenson **le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y **Melinda Himura** le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. A quienes les doy gracias por prestarme a sus personajes y ayudarme en la historia_

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**(Memorias fantasmales: Responder al amor del otro)**

**Capitulo V**

**Cuentas Pendientes y Recuerdos Dolorosos**

Todos buscaron el origen de esa voz pero no la encontraron aunque algunos la reconocieron, los Chaos Draco fruncieron el ceño o al menos la mayoría que conocía a Noir Wing y esa era su voz, León sonrió de forma irónica

- porque no sales de tu escondite Noir Wing o acaso nos tienes miedo – dijo León de manera burlona –

- ¿Tenerles miedo¿a ustedes? Por favor Draco – dijo de la misma manera burlona – no les tengo miedo después de todo yo fui maestra del 89 de los integrantes

- entonces sal dulzura – le dijo arrastrando las palabras –

Como respuesta a eso un blade salio de la nada y le rozo la mejilla a León provocándole una leve herida nada profunda pero que sangraba, el chico se llevo la mano a la mejilla y vio la sangre

- tan agresiva como siempre – murmuro con una leve sonrisa –

El blade no se quedo quieto en cambio se movía de un lado a otro para luego tomar impulso y golpear la cúpula que protegía a los estudiantes al momento en que sucedió el impacto la cúpula se rompió en mil pedazos para sorpresa de los G Revolution quienes sabían que romper un campo de protección hecho por sus bestias-bit era muy difícil y solo alguien tan poderosos como sus entes sagrados podían hacerlo. El blade se dirigió hacia el árbol más cercano y de su gran sombra salió una persona quien tomo sin problemas el blade, se trataba de una chica de largos cabellos azul oscuro y de ojos azul metálico con una mirada llena de tempestad y todos conocían a esa persona era Aria solo que estaba vestida muy a lo dark: una minifalda negra con una línea azul a la derecha, unas botas negras de tacón, un top azul y encima un chaleco negro de cuello alzado, unas mangas que empieza a la altura del busto color azul oscuro pegadas a su brazo y que terminaban en los nudillos, en su cuello hay una gargantilla de tela negra y encima una cadena plateada de la cual cuelga un dragón de obsidiana cuyos ojos son de rubí el mismo dije que todos los de la banda Chaos Draco traían

- vaya la Dragoncita salió de su cueva – dijo León con burla – tanto tiempo sin verte Noir Wing

- cierto han pasado 8 años desde que nos vimos León o debería llamarte jefe Draco – dijo mientras se acercaba con paso elegante, altivo y seguro –

- Nah tu puedes llamarme como gustes preciosa – le dijo en un tono galante que solo usaba con ella –

- ¿Ella es la legendaria Noir Wing? – pregunto con cierta incredulidad un chico de cabello gris y ojos dorados –

Esa pregunta sorprendió a todos y aun más el hecho de que León asintiera, los amigos de Aria no podían creer lo que escuchaban y veían

- Aria ¿Qué significa esto? – quiso saber Tyson acercándose a su hermana –

- lo que entiendes Tyson – murmuro Aria con seriedad –

- bueno ya que estas aquí quiero algunas respuestas ¿Por qué te fuiste sin dar explicaciones? – pregunto León acercándose a ella y deteniéndose a dos pasos de distancia –

- si creías que me quedaría después de ver lo que le hacían a mi mejor amiga entonces estas demente – le dijo con ferocidad –

- solo por eso pero ni si quiera la tocamos – le dijo con incredulidad –

- no solo es eso sabía que yo no tenía futuro en los Dragones del Caos, además estaba confundida tan solo tenía 8 años cuando me uní a ustedes, mi madre acaba de morir y escape de casa – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos –

- pero eso no es excusa para a verte largado sin decirme nada – le recrimino León tomándola del brazo con brusquedad –

- y crees que mi importaba yo no soy un objeto y no le pertenezco a nadie y mucho menos a ti León por mucho que estuve enamorada de ti – le dijo Aria con frialdad soltándose –

- nadie nos deja sin recibir su merecido Noir Wing y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe – le espeto León con enojo –

- no te tengo miedo León ni a ti ni a tus subordinados y sabes que soy tan peligrosa como tu si me lo propongo ahora será mejor que te vayas y me dejes en paz – le contesto ella enojada –

- si crees que voy a dejarte ir de nuevo estas equivocada tu eres mía – le dijo tomándola del brazo de nuevo –

- suéltala Kurosawa – le espeto Kai que se había acercado y empujo a León alejándolo de Aria –

- no te metas en esto Hiwatari se defenderme sola – le dijo Aria molesta aunque sorprendida –

- ¿Qué te pasa Hiwatari? – le gruño molesto León fue entonces que se percato – ah así que estas interesado en mi chica

- NO SOY TU CHICA LEON – grito Aria molesta –

- por supuesto que no ella es MI chica – le dijo Kai –

- TAMPOCO SOY TU CHICA HIWATARI – grito de nuevo Aria –

- esto se esta pasando de bizarro – dijo Tsuki bastante perpleja como muchos de ambos bandos –

- ya lo creo que si – dijo Cathy que se había acercado a los demás seguido de la banda –

- BUENO YA ESTA BIEN – grito Aria oficialmente enojada y el viento empezó a sentirse con más fuerza creando un pequeño remolino a los pies de la joven – LEON LARGATE DE AQUÍ NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE Y NO SOY TU CHICA Y JAMAS VOLVERE A SER PARTE DE LOS CHAOS DRACO… HIWATARI POR ENESIMA VEZ NO SOY TU CHICA, NO SALDRE CONTIGO A MENOS QUE ESTUVIERA LOCA Y ALEJATE DE MI VISTA

Bueno eso si que les quedo claro a todos excepto a León y Kai que la miraban de hito en hito

- pero… - dijeron ambos –

- PERO NADA A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS LOS QUIERO VER NI EN PINTURA YA ME TIENEN ARTA ESTOY CANSADA DE HUIR DE MI PASADO Y POR ESO REGRESE SABÍA QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO ME ENCONTRARIAN Y AHORA QUE LO HAS HECHO LEON KUROSAWA QUIERO QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE JAMAS TE PERDONARE POR LO QUE TU BANDA ESTUVO A PUNTO DE HACERLE A MI MEJOR AMIGA Y EN CUANTO A TI – dijo la joven casi sin respirara y muy enfadada se interrumpió mirando a Kai – NO QUIERO VERTE… NO QUIERO QUE ME HABLES… NO QUIERO NI SIQUIERA QUE ESTES EN EL MISMO ESPACIO QUE YO… TE ODIO

Y diciendo eso se dio vuelta y empezó a alejarse rápidamente como un huracán dejando a todos perplejos y sorprendidos nadie sabía que rayos pasaba ni siquiera sus hermanos, Tsuki y Melinda intercambiaron una mirada ellas al parecer si sabían que pasaba así que no lo pensaron dos veces

- ARIA ESPERANOS – gritaron ambas a coro saliendo corriendo tras ella –

Ok ahora si estaban oficialmente colgados, Kai se le quedo mirando a Aria mientras se alejaba. Esos ojos, esa actitud… ese aroma, esos gestos. ¡Conocía a esta persona! Pero… ¿A quien le recordaba Aria y por que hasta ahora se dio cuenta? Tragó saliva, sin entender por qué su corazón de pronto se había acelerado, por otra parte Aria al fin había recordado a quien le recordaba Kai¡Por supuesto que lo conocía! El corazón se le aceleró y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Una extraña mezcla de amor y odio le inundó los pulmones, mientras que una marejada de mariposas parecía subirle desde el estómago hacia arriba, tuvo que detenerse para poder respirar, sus amigas la alcanzaron pero no les hizo caso. **¡ERA ARES!** ¿Pero cómo se atrevía este **INFAME DESGRACIADO** a cruzársele por delante?

- Aria ¿estas bien? – pregunto Melinda preocupada obligándola a sentarse en una banca cercana –

- Di algo por dios – dijo una alterada Tsuki y vaya que lo dijo –

- _AAAAAARRRRRGGGG ESE MALDITO BASTARDO COMO SE LE OCURRE APARECERSE DELANTE MIO DE NUEVO Y ENCIMA NO ME RECUERDA EL INFELIZ – _dijo en un fluido griego –

Y sin decir otra cosa la joven término desmayándose a penas sujetada por sus amigas que se miraron perplejas y sorprendidas

- acaso dijo – empezó a decir Melinda perpleja –

- me temo que si – murmuro Tsuki dando un suspiro de resignación –

Ambas presentían que los acontecimientos desarrollados hasta ahora provocaron que una guerra empezara a desarrollarse gracias a dios o mejor dicho Zeus en esta ocasión no fue para perjudicar a cierta Diosa y sus caballeros. Esa misma tarde el abuelo vio llegar sorprendido a su nieta siendo cargada por sus dos mejores amigas

- ¿Qué le paso a Ari? – pregunto preocupado –

- estrés – contestaron a coro ambas –

- la llevaremos a su habitación pero es mejor que no la molesten hasta mañana así que dígaselo a Tyson y a Hiro cuando lleguen – dijo Tsuki con una nerviosa sonrisa –

- de acuerdo – dijo el abuelo con una gota de sudor –

- llamamos a Tyson ahora o nos esperamos a estar a una cuadra de distancia – quiso saber Melinda –

- mejor hay que esperar que ellos lleguen a casa y que el abuelo les diga la verdad es que no me gustaría ser sometida a un interrogatorio del huracán Kinomiya, Hilary dice que no es muy agradable – dijo Tsuki con un suspiro –

Una muy buena media hora después unos furicos y desconcertados Tyson y Hiro llegaron a casa

- ¡ABUELO! – gritaron a coro –

- Shhh ¿Qué les pasa¿Quieren despertar a su hermana? – les regaño el abuelo con molestia –

- ¿Aria esta aquí? – pregunto Hiro sorprendido –

- ¿Cuándo rayos llego? – pregunto a su vez Tyson –

- si esta aquí y llego como hace una media hora ¿Por qué? – pregunto el abuelo confundido –

Tyson y Hiro se abalanzaron sobre las escaleras dispuestos a ir a la habitación de su hermana pero a mitad de las escaleras se toparon a su padre

- ¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos? – Pregunto Shibure Kinomiya de brazos cruzados –

- a donde más a ver a Aria tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos – dijo Tyson molesto –

- ella ahora esta dormida dejen que descanse – dijo con seriedad su padre – no se que paso y quiero saberlo ya… hace como media hora llego inconsciente en brazos de Tsuki y Melinda

- ¿quieres saber lo que pasa papa? – pregunto Hiro con una seriedad siniestra que preocupo a Shibure –

- entonces nosotros te lo diremos – le dijo Tyson a su vez con la misma expresión –

A pasado una semana desde los acontecimientos sucedidos en la preparatoria, toda la ciudad se entero que Aria Kinomiya una de los hermanos Dragón, Hermana melliza del campeón mundial de Beyblade era nada más y nada menos que la Legendaria Noir Wing antigua miembro de los Chaos Draco, lo cual fue toda una noticia porque aunque Tokio es una ciudad muy grande Aria era conocida por todos y hablando de la joven Kinomiya bueno durante ese tiempo no había querido salir de su habitación ni si quiera para ir a la escuela, no aceptaba las visitas de nadie, ni de sus hermanos, amigas o enemigos ya que León había querido ir a verla pero Tyson y Hiro lo impidieron (terminando los 3 en la comisaría sea dicho de paso); Aria durante todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la muerte de su madre había ocultado en su interior todo el dolor, el sufrimiento, la impotencia y las lagrimas que habían nacido en ella tras esa imagen de perfección, esa imagen que demostraba, tan solo una fachada para ocultar su verdadero ser que después de vivir en las calles se dio cuenta lo que era la cruel realidad

Aria se encontraba en una habitación que fue sellada después de la muerte de su madre, una habitación en el primer piso del dojo que era un estudio de música y danza, su madre ()Yoghi era en su juventud una gran cantante y bailarina cualidades que Aria y Tyson heredaron (aunque no lo crean en Tyson), en aquella habitación polvorienta se encontraba un piano negro a lado de una ventana que anteriormente estaba tapada por tablas pero Aria con mucho esfuerzo logro quitar ya que como no había querido comer no tenía muchas fuerzas, encima como había estado llorando sus hermosos ojos azul metálico se encontraban enrojecidos e hinchados, la joven se senté frente al piano y paso sus delicados dedos por las blancas teclas creando un sonido disperso pero armonioso, cerro los ojos y recordó la primera vez que vio ese viejo piano

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Remembranza -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_La habitación se encontraba iluminada por los rayos solares que entraban por la ventana, unos sillones se encontraban esparcidos ordenadamente pegados a las paredes pintadas de un azul pálido, un escritorio de caoba se encontraba por un lado encima del mismo había unos frascos de pintura de diferentes colores, aun lado había un caballete con un cuadro a medias que parecía ser un paisaje primaveral, las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros pero había uno en particular que llamaba la atención, eran un niño y una niña que eran casi idénticos excepto por sus ojos los del pequeño eran marrones y los de la pequeña eran azules y finalmente frente al gran ventanal se encuentra un hermoso piano negro y sentada frente a él tocando esta una mujer de largo cabello negro azulado amarrado en una larga trenza, aquella mujer cantaba como los mismos ángeles_

()Yo creo que tu no, no lo se  
eso que tu mai no finshie ie  
da questa nota escribero  
que tu caore no wonre, no no tu.

Lavero questo tu u yo que  
ya no te fvayas no pote ere  
la prima volta me la chica  
y el mio pore, fera mane  
no no mpiu

_Una pequeña y despeinada cabeza azul se asomo por la puerta abierta mientras veía a la mujer cantar, sus inocentes ojos azul metálico la miraban con curiosidad, la letra no la podía entender pero se oía muy bien_

Cara, sera, sogno  
que el mundo nos paisha  
cuesta note  
que el no que he fallado  
andiamo,chielo, amore yo tivoglio(yo tivoglio)  
Penso, questo que evero  
davero no ricordo  
el tempo, el lungo  
y el yo no ke e fallado  
andiamo, chielo amore yo tivoglio

_La mujer seguía cantando ajena a todo como sucedía cada vez que cantaba, bailaba o pintaba cualidad que Hiro había heredado, la pequeña figura que estaba asomada escuchando dejo su lugar y se acerco a la mujer quien al percatarse que ya no estaba sola, abrió los ojos y dejo de tocar para mirar a la pequeña de no más de 3 o 4 años de cortos cabellos azules oscuro, de inocentes y curiosos azul metálico idénticos a los de la mujer inclusive con esa mirada que parecía una tormenta que tan solo dos de sus tres hijos habían heredado_

_- ¿Aria¿Qué pasa cariño por que no estas con tus hermanos entrenando con tu abuelo? – pregunto la mujer con curiosidad – _

_- ed que cuado iba pada alla te edcuche cantar mami – dijo la pequeña Aria mientras trataba de subirse al banquillo donde estaba sentada su madre – _

_- ¿te gusto la canción? – pregunto Yoghi cargando a su hija menor y sentándola en sus piernas – _

_- si mucho – dijo la pequeña alegremente – _

_- oye ¿quieres que te enseñe a tocar el piano? – pregunto sonriendo – _

_- me edcantadia – dijo alegremente Aria mientras sus ojos se iluminaban – _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin de Remembranza -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Desde ese momento Yoghi le enseño a la pequeña Aria a tocar el piano y a bailar y la pequeña a cada momento lo hacia mejor tenia una habilidad nata en el baile, canto y piano que Yoghi solo había visto en ella misma y en su padre, en tan solo 2 años la pequeña había mejorado bastante así como su dicción, Aria abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando el piano, tocando la misma canción que su madre toco aquella vez, Aria empezó a tocar otra una melodía hermosa, lenta y triste, una melodía que ella había escrito después de que su madre muriera, después de que aceptara su muerte más no la superara… Kai miro el dojo Kinomiya que se encontraba frente a él, miro hacia tras observando a todos los demás quienes le hacían señas de que entrara

- esto es ridículo ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? – gruño Kai molesto –

- tu eres el interesado en ella – dijo Tala recordándoselo –

- además si tenemos suerte tu presencia la sacara de esa depresión aunque sea para pelear contigo – dijo Maraih a lo que varios asintieron –

- a mi no me hace gracia pero si eso saca a mi hermana de ese estado pues entonces bienvenido – dijo Tyson que aun no sabía como es que Hilary lo convenció… bueno si sabía pero no iba a decirlo –

- Kai vamos ve – dijo Akira mientras empujaba a su hermano –

- ya voy no empujes Akira – gruño Kai mientras se soltaba de su hermano –

Kai no tuvo más remedio que entrar y empezó a buscar a la joven peliazul por toda la casa, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a buscarla a la sala de entrenamiento se detuvo de golpe al escuchar una hermosa pero triste melodía que lleno el pasillo donde estaba, miro a todas partes para saber de donde venía exactamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que venía de una habitación abierta a unos 15 pasos de donde estaban; se acerco y al asomarse se quedo sorprendido al ver a Aria allí sentada, tocando un viejo y polvoriento piano pero que seguía sonando como nuevo, aunque en realidad eso no le sorprendió del todo sino la apariencia de ella, su cabello normalmente arreglado en una coleta estaba ahora suelto y le llegaba a mitad del muslo, sus ojos azules normalmente alegres y llenos de vida se encontraban llenos de melancolía, rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar

_()Tranquilo triste corazón, _  
_no llores más por mí, _  
_estaré bien _

_En la frontera en la que estoy _  
_puedo morir o revivir, _  
_huir de ti._

Kai se quedo sorprendido y embobado al escuchar la hermosa voz de la joven, jamás pensó que ella cantara de esa forma como si de un ángel se tratase

_He vuelto a mí __  
__y no sé quien soy __  
__por no tener, __  
__no tengo ni mi ser. _

_La gente es lo que no ves __  
__detrás de la verdad __  
__hay algo más. _

La joven seguía cantando sin darse cuenta que Kai la observaba, ya que ella cerro los ojos mientras dejaba que las lagrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas, en su voz se apreciaba el dolor que su corazón sentía

_Soledad, compañera de esperar __  
__soledad, como podría cambiar __  
__de mis sueños el final. _

_  
__Tu amor es un dolor __  
__nos llega sin pedir __  
__ni un solo beso _

_La vida pasa frente a mí __  
__mis amigos ya no están __  
__hay que seguir __  
_

En esta parte hubo un solo de piano lleno de melancolía y dolor, Kai sintió que esa canción le llego al corazón y sin saber porque le recordó a su propia madre quien murió hace dos años y esa talvez sea parte de la razón por el nuevo comportamiento de Kai

_  
__A quién hablar __  
¿__sola y frente a mí? __  
__Sin un espejo a quien mentir _

_La gente es lo que no ves __  
__detrás de la verdad __  
__hay algo más. _

_Soledad, compañera de esperar __  
__soledad, como podría cambiar __  
__de mis sueños el final. _

_Soledad, compañera de esperar __  
__soledad, como podría cambiar __  
__de mis sueños el final. _

_No me queda otro disfraz __  
__ni alma que vestir __  
__no soy yo __  
¿__y tú quien serás? _

La canción termino y Aria no pudo más que estallar en lágrimas mientras recordaba sin poder evitarlo la última vez que vio a su mama, Kai se acerco a la joven y se sentó a su lado. Aria levanto la cabeza y miro con sorpresa al bicolor este puso una mano en el hombro de ella

- si te hace sentir mejor mi mama murió hace dos años y se que es lo que se siente – murmuro con suavidad –

Aria lo miro y de pronto el bicolor se vio envuelto en los brazos de la joven, quien escondió su rostro en su pecho y siguió llorando, Kai la abrazo con fuerza y dejo que se deshogara; Aria ya no podía más, ya no podía guardarse todo su dolor, a pesar de que sabía quien era Kai en realidad no pudo evitar eso, necesitaba sentirse protegida y en esos brazos se sentía más que protegida

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Remembranza -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Su respiración era entre cortada, su pulso iba disminuyendo lentamente, su largo cabello negro se encontraba esparcido por su cama, sus hermosos y tempestuosos ojos azul metálico estaban poco a poco dejando de brillar_

_- mama, mama por favor resiste – decía una llorosa Aria de ocho años tomando la mano de su madre, Tyson y Hiro también la rodeaban _

_- Kisara mi pequeña dragón Celestial – murmuro Yoghi con voz queda – no llores_

_- mama por favor no te vayas – dijo Tyson mientras que sus ojos marrones estaban cristalinos por las lagrimas – _

_- no me iré… nunca me iré… si ustedes jamás me olvidan mi pequeño dragón de tormenta_

_- jamás te olvidaremos mama – dijo Hiro de unos 13 años contemplando a su madre con preocupación – _

_- lo se mi valeroso dragón azul – murmuro la mujer – _

_Ella empezó toser fuertemente y su mano se lleno de sangre para horror de su marido y sus hijos_

_- ¡MAMA! – gritaron preocupados los hermanos dragón – _

_- Shibure… por favor cuídalos… no permitas que nada les pase – le dijo mirando a su marido con ojos suplicantes – _

_- lo haré Yoghi te lo prometo – le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su esposa – _

_- mis niños, mis hermosos y valientes Dragones nunca se rindan, jamás bajen la cabeza siempre que recuerden que hay esperanza a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodea todo estará bien y recuerden siempre: "_**Cuando estén tristes, miren el cielo, la estrella más grande y brillante soy yo, una amiga que siempre estará ahí**"

_Y con esas ultimas palabras el fuego de la vida de Yoghi Kinomiya se extinguió para siempre, Shibure golpeo la pared mientras dejaba fluir las saladas lagrimas por sus mejillas, Hiro abrazo a su pequeño hermano Tyson mientras que el lloraba amargamente, el abuelo abrazo a Aria quien miraba fijamente el cuerpo de su madre, las lagrimas se habían detenido al igual que el corazón de su madre y entonces la pequeña Aria se soltó de su abuelo y salió corriendo del cuarto_

_- ¡ARIA! – grito Shibure tratando de ir tras ella pero su padre lo detuvo – _

_- no hijo deja que se desahogue – dijo el abuelo negando con la cabeza – _

_- pero papa – dijo Shibure preocupado – _

_El abuelo logro convencerlo así que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse y cuidar a sus dos hijos. El anochecer había llegado por fin a la ciudad de Tokio, muchas personas se reunieron en el Dojo Kinomiya para despedirse de Yoghi quien era muy querida por los vecinos, pero nadie en muchas horas había visto a la pequeña Aria quien se encontraba vagando por las calles, abrazándose a si misma muerta de frío y hambre, finalmente se detuvo en un parque y se sentó una banca mirando fijamente el suelo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, talvez fueron algunos minutos u horas no le importo solo tuvo conciencia de si misma cuando alguien le hablo_

_- ¿Qué hace una niña como tu sola? – pregunto una tranquila voz masculina – _

_La pequeña levanto la vista y se topo con un niño de 10 años de cabello negro azabache y ojos grises muy parecido a los diamantes que la miraban con curiosidad_

_- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Aria con desconfianza – _

_- mi nombre es León Kurosawa ¿y tú? – pregunto con curiosidad_

_- Aria… - murmuro aun mirándolo con desconfianza – _

_- solo eso Aria ¿no tienes apellido? – pregunto León enarcando una ceja – _

_- si pero no quisiera hablar de eso – dijo desviando la mirada – me escape de casa y no quiero regresar _

_- ¿Por qué escapaste? – le pregunto sentándose en el suelo enfrente de ella – _

_- mi mama acaba de morir y no quiero regresar – murmuro con voz ahogada – _

_El niño la miro ladeando la cabeza un poco y entonces se levanto_

_- por que no vienes conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa – _

_- ¿ir contigo? – pregunto sorprendida mirándolo – _

_- si yo también me escape de la casa de mis tíos después de la muerte de mis padres y ahora vivo cerca del muelle junto con otros niños, niñas, chicos y chicas que se escaparon de sus casas una más no nos vendría mal ¿Qué te parece? – dijo muy seguro – _

_- no lo se – murmuro no muy segura – _

_- mira aunque sea quédate esta noche seguro no tienes donde quedarte y tendrás hambre ya mañana decides si quedarte o volver – exclamo León mirando a la pequeña ojiazul –_

_Aria lo pensó el tenía razón además por un día no hacia mal_

_- de acuerdo vamos – dijo Aria levantándose – _

_Aria acompaño a León sin imaginarse que ese encuentro cambiaría si vida para siempre _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin de Remembranza -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

La chica poco a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta que se separo de Kai y se limpio las lágrimas

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hiwatari? – pregunto en un susurro –

- me trajeron para distraerte – dijo de brazos cruzados el ojirubí –

- ¿te trajeron? – pregunto Aria extrañada –

- si mi hermano, los tuyos y nuestros supuestos amigos – gruño este –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundida Aria –

- para que salieras de tu depresión aunque sea para pelear conmigo – dijo Kai seriamente – todos están preocupados por ti como no has querido recibir a nadie pues…

- lo se – murmuro ella – tan solo necesitaba un tiempo para mí, durante 10 años me guarde el dolor y el sufrimiento que me causo la muerte de mama y esa barrera de felicidad y perfección que cree se desmorono gracias a León… lo cual es gracioso

- ¿Por qué dices que es gracioso? – pregunto extrañado Kai –

- por que fue el quien me enseño a crear esa mascara de perfección – dijo dando un suspiro de tristeza –

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio hasta que Kai decidió romperlo

- Cantas bien ¿Quién te enseño? – pregunto como quien comenta el clima –

- mama ella desde los 4 años me enseño a cantar, bailar y tocar el piano, ella era una famosa cantante en su juventud – dijo Aria con una sonrisa mirando al viejo piano con cariño –

- vaya – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al bicolor –

- será mejor que vaya a dormir no eh podido pegar ojo en toda la semana – dijo Aria levantándose entonces se volvió hacia Kai con el ceño fruncido – Esta conversación jamás ocurrió y si alguien se entera lo negare todo ¿entendido?

- entendido – dijo este encogiéndose de hombros de todas formas el pensaba guardárselo para sí –

- son unos cabezas huecas – murmuro Aki con el ceño fruncido asomado por la ventana –

_- _tienes razón – dijeron a coro Tsuki y Melinda quienes negaron con la cabeza –

Al parecer estos se estaban confabulando para hacer un plan que involucra a Kai Hiwatari y a Aria Kinomiya

* * *

_Hola que tal aquí esta Shadow Noir Wing con un nuevo capitulo siento el retraso pero por falta de inspiración no pude continuarlo además solo voy a poder publicar cada 10 o 7 días pero tratare de agilizar todo_

**Respuesta a los Review:**

**Cagalli-marian-tao-d-hiwatari:** Hola que tal espero que estes bien me alegra saber que sigues esta rara historia, así que adivina estaras dentro de la banda como una de las coristas a menos que quieras inventar un personaje masculino para el teclista tu me diras, la información que te pedire es fácil tan solo necesito su nombre, apellido, color de cabello, ojos, piel, personalidad, ropa (pude ser de cualquier estilo que gustes así como los colores) y si quieres puede tener novio o novia depende del personaje ¡QUE PASES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO CON TU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS!

**Gamy Gasny.- **Nihao querida amiga muchas gracias por leer tambien esta loca historia bueno espero que ya hayas visto el concuros del capitulo 3 pero por si no este es el mejor nombre para la grupo musical conformado por Kai y Tyson entre otros personajes podra participar en esta historia saliendo en las siguientes dos sagas, los lugares del grupo son 2 coristas femeninos y un chico para el teclado el concurso aun no se cierra así que si quieres participar bienvenida seas ¡QUE PASES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO CON TU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS!

Estas son las canciones que salieron en este capitulo

() Tivoglio de la telenovela mexicana Amor en Custudia que termino hace varios meses

() Amiga Soledad de Belinda de su disco Utopia

() Segun el magna de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Yoghi es el nombre de la madre de Tyson y Hiro o al menos eso creo, tampoco se si ella era de cabello negro pero yo igual se lo puse al igual que los ojos azules y esa sería la razón del porque aunque Tyson y Aria son mellizos sus ojos son de diferente color


	6. Secretos Ocultos

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka, Pashanka y Akira** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Dickenson **le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y **Melinda Himura** le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. A quienes les doy gracias por prestarme a sus personajes y ayudarme en la historia_

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**(Memorias fantasmales: Responder al amor del otro)**

**Capitulo VI**

**Secretos Ocultos **

Todo pareció volver a la normalidad, Aria había vuelto a la escuela y recuperado su acostumbrada alegría ignorando los comentarios y las miradas de todos quienes murmuraban a sus espaldas por el hecho de ser una antigua Dragón del caos eso sin mencionar ser Noir Wing; sus peleas con Asuka siguen siendo las mismas solo que esta vez Asuka se va con cuidado puesto que sabe que Aria no es como las otras niñas tontas que se le acercan a su Kai y hablando de él este sigue con sus intenciones de que la peliazul saliera con él y de que incluso fuera su novia (aunque esto ultimo aun lo esta considerando). Sus amigos no sabían que rayos había pasado ni que es que Kai le dijo pero les alegraba que Aria Kinomiya volviera hacer la de siempre solo que había un cambio; la imagen de perfección que la chica poseía y solía mostrar cambio, seguía siendo alegre, sarcástica y que no se dejaba llevar por una cara o palabra bonita pero ahora era mas sencilla era menos soberbia, misteriosa y llamativa en pocas palabras se diría que era una chica común, corriente y real pero aun así ese alo de misterio seguía rodeándola y sus ojos azul metálicos llenos de tempestad mostraban una milenaria sabiduría que nadie más que sus amigas comprendían

**Dojo Kinomiya**

**3 días después de la plática entre Kai y Aria**

- vamos Aria tienes que hacerlo – dijo Melinda tratando de que su amiga entrara en razón –

- no, no, no y no – decía Aria testarudamente – no pienso decirles nada

- Aria tarde o temprano tendrás que decirles que más da que sea más temprano que tarde – dijo Tsuki de brazos cruzados –

- pero es que no me van a creer – dijo Aria suplicando mirando a sus amigas

- pues entonces les muestras tus poderes y listo – dijo Melinda con simplicidad

- ¿Por qué tanto apuro a que les cuente a mis hermanos sobre mis poderes? – pregunto extrañada la ojiazul –

- bueno no quería decírtelo pero ayer tuve un sueño y bueno digamos que algo va a pasar – dijo la ojirubí algo nervioso – no se que porque el sueño era confuso pero tiene que ver con tu prima ya sabes que mis sueños premonitorios no son tan exactos como los tuyos

- ¿Cuál de todas? – pregunto Aria con seriedad –

- con Ojos de lechuza – dijo Tsuki con seriedad –

- a mi prima le pasa cada cosa – dijo negando con la cabeza –

- ¿entonces les contaras? – pregunto Melinda ansiosamente –

- de acuerdo pero ¿Cómo se los explico? – Pregunto a nadie en particular –

- ¿Explicar que a quien? – Pregunto una voz detrás de las 3 chicas –

Las chicas giraron la cabeza y se toparon con sorpresa a Hiro, a Tyson, a Daichi, a Hilary y a Kenny quienes la miraban con curiosidad

- bueno hay tienes una perfecta oportunidad para explicarles – dijo Melinda contenta –

- ¿Qué nos tienes que explicar Kisara? – pregunto Hiro de brazos cruzados –

Uy mala señal cuando Hiro la llamaba por su segundo nombre es que estaba enojado con ella, Aria trago saliva y sonrió nerviosa

- er veras yo – medio balbuceaba –

- será mejor que se sienten que esto es una larga explicación – dijo Tsuki dando un suspiro resignado –

**Mansión Hiwatari**

**Desván, misma hora, mismo momento**

- Akira me podrías decir ¿Por qué rayos estamos buscando el árbol genealógico de la familia? – pregunto un fastidiado y lleno de polvo Kai que no sabía como rayos lo convenció su hermano de subir hasta el desván –

- por que lo necesito para mi clase extra de Estudios Familiares – dijo Akira también lleno de polvo moviendo unas cajas –

- diablos – gruño Kai molesto cuando al querer mover unas cajas la más alta termino cayéndole en la cabeza –

Se escucho un ¡Pum! Y cuando Akira volteo se encontró a su gemelo en el suelo con una caja de sombrero y las demás esparcidas, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada ya que al ver la expresión furiosa de su hermano cuando se quito la caja no le pareció prudente enojarlo más, sabía que por experiencia propia que cuando Kai Hiwatari se enojaba todo lo que estaba cerca se quemaba así que decidió ir a ayudarle

- ¿estas bien hermano? – pregunto Akira ayudándole –

- claro que estoy bien – dijo molesto apartándolo –

- seguro – murmuro con sarcasmo en eso se fijo en algo, un papel amarillento y muy antiguo – ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Qué es que? – pregunto Kai sacudiéndose –

- esto – dijo Akira enseñándole el pergamino –

**Dojo Kinomiya**

**Habitación de Aria**

- quieres dejar de balbucear y decirnos que rayos pasa – dijo un exasperado Tyson –

- bueno es que no se como explicarlo – dijo Aria nerviosa –

- ¿es muy grave? – pregunto Hilary preocupada –

- algo… es bueno… tengo algo que decirles, un secreto que llevo muchos tiempo ocultándoles y creo que ha llegado el momento de decirles debido a las actuales circunstancias – dijo Aria seriamente –

- ¿otro secreto? – dijeron todos exasperados haciendo que las 3 chicas le corrieran una gota de sudor –

- ¿Qué clase de secreto? – pregunto con desconfianza Tyson –

- bueno lo que pasa es que… soy la reencarnación de una diosa – termino de decir Aria algo insegura – de una diosa griega de hecho

Hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras todos miraban de hito en hito a Aria ¿acaso era una broma? Pensaron todos pero al ver que ninguna de las 3 se estaban riendo o mostrando señas de que era una broma

- lo dices en serio – dijo Daichi que fue el primero en recobrar el habla –

- por supuesto habla muy en serio – dijo Melinda con seriedad lo cual los asusto aun más –

- ¿ustedes lo sabían? – preguntaron a coro Hilary y Kenny los hermanos dragón aun no salían de su asombro –

- si lo sabemos desde que la conocimos ya que nosotras también somos reencarnaciones de diosas aunque no hemos despertado todo nuestro poder divino solo lo ha hecho Aria – dijo Tsuki con seriedad –

- ¿Qué diosa son cada una? – pregunto Tyson cuando salio de su asombro –

- yo soy la reencarnación de Alcistes Diosa de la Reconciliación hija de Hades y Persefone dioses del inframundo – dijo Aria tranquilamente mirando a su hermano –

- yo soy la reencarnación de Eris Diosa griega de la discordia – dijo Tsuki tranquilamente –

- y yo soy la reencarnación de Sathi Diosa egipcia de la Esperanza – dijo Melinda sonriendo –

Bueno eso si que fue inesperado jamás se prepararon para tal revelación

- ¿Tienes poderes? – pregunto Hiro mirando a su hermana –

- si, si tengo mis poderes se basan en el elemento aire pero también tengo otros poderes sobre la Tierra puedo hacer crecer los sembradíos o las plantas, además de tener cierto dominio con la muerte – dijo Aria encogiéndose de hombros –

- ¿Cuándo dijeron "a las actuales circunstancias" a que se referían? – pregunto Hiro alzando una ceja –

- bueno aun no sabemos exactamente a que se refieren verán aquí las 3 tenemos poderes premonitorios Melinda y yo en sueños y Aria tocando cosas pero aun no lo dominamos del todo – explico Tsuki – ayer tuve un sueño algo borroso he de decir, había una chica de largos cabellos arrodillada en frente de una especie de pilar conformado por figuras masculinas humanas que trataban de salir de allí con expresiones de desesperación y lloraba amargamente sobre el cuerpo de un chico que tenía una espada atravesada en el pecho

- ¿estas segura? – pregunto Aria con el ceño fruncido –

- si ¿por¿te suena conocido? – pregunto Tsuki mirándola –

- hace 265 años mi prima Atenea Diosa de la Sabiduría hija de Zeus peleo contra mi padre Hades Dios del Inframundo, muchas vidas se perdieron en aquella guerra sobre todo la de un mortal que fue el único y primero que logro herir a un dios, de aquella guerra tan solo dos caballeros de la elite dorada al servicio de Atenea sobrevivieron Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra – dijo Aria con seriedad sorprendiendo a todos – y me temo que esa guerra volvió a repetirse ¿Recuerdan el eclipse que hubo no hace 3 meses?

- como olvidarlo ocurrieron extraños sucesos – dijo Kenny –

- entonces sucedió en Atenas ¿no? – pregunto Melinda sorprendida –

- si en la época en la que estábamos en Creta – murmuro Aria –

**Mansión Hiwatari**

**Despacho de Voltaire**

Aquí se encontraban Kai, Akira y Ota el mayordomo principal que resulta que sabe sobre textos antiguos; le pidieron que examinara el pergamino para que les dijera que decía, el pergamino tenía escrito algunas frases pero estaban en otro idioma sabían que era griego pero ninguno sabía hablarlo o leerlo, además se encontraba la imagen de un hombre de aspecto fortachón, vestido con una extraña armadura dorada con rojo, una espada gruesa, sus ojos son de color rojo como el rubí idénticos a los de los gemelos Hiwatari y su cabello por debajo de los hombros negro rojizo

- ¿y bien Ota¿Qué dice? – pregunto Akira impaciente –

- dice: "**_Hace mucho tiempo cuando los humanos no querían tomar responsabilidad de sus actos creían en nosotros, si se enamoraban era por nosotros, si se embriagaban era por nosotros, si morirán era por nosotros, Pero cuando la verdad se descubrió y la ciencia avanzó dejaron de creer en nosotros morimos, pero ahora que la raza humana pierde la esperanza en si misma y quiere culpar a alguien de sus actos nos despiertan de nuevo, es triste..._**"

- ¿Hablan de Dioses? – pregunto Kai – porque esta imagen me recuerda al dios de la guerra

- pues precisamente es el Ares dios de la guerra – dijo Ota –

- ¿Qué dice aquí? – pregunto Akira señalando una parte –

- no se este es un griego más antiguo pero creo que habla de Ares y sobre una reencarnación pero no estoy seguro – dijo algo confundido –

- sabes viéndolo bien su mirada se parece mucho a la tuya Kai – dijo Akira mirando con más detalle la imagen

- ¿te parece? – pregunta Kai extrañado

- pues algo – dijo Akira pensativo

- a mi me gustaría saber que hacia esto en el desván – dijo Kai de brazos cruzados

- tengo entendido que el señor Susumu consiguió este pergamino cuando acompaño al señor Shibure a una excavación en Grecia hace algunos años – dijo Ota pensativo –

- ¿papa y el padre de Tyson se conocían? – preguntaron sorprendido los gemelos Hiwatari –

- si asistieron juntos a la escuela – dijo Ota mientras recogía todo –

**Preparatoria Bakuten Shoot Beyblade**

**Cafetería**

- ¿Qué raro donde podrá estar Aria? – pregunto Melinda con curiosidad mirando a todos lados –

- seguramente escapando de Kai y de sus insinuaciones – dijo Max tranquilamente –

- a mi me extraña la actitud de Kai para con Aria – dijo Maraih sentándose en la mesa doble donde estaban todos

- bueno Aria es la primera que se le resiste a sus encantos – dijo Ozuma bastante aburrido – me pasas la sal Oliver

- toma Ozuma – dijo el peliverde – tiene razón y no se rendirá hasta tener aunque sea una cita con ella

- pues por su bien será mejor que desista – dijo molesto Tyson

- vamos Tyson tranquilo, Aria se sabe defender sola o sino recuerda lo que paso a principios de año – dijo Hilary

- lo cual fue hace 3 semanas – les recordó Tsuki

- ¡HIWATARI POR ULTIMA VEZ TE DIGO QUE NO VOY A SALIR CONTIGO! – se escucho un grito molesto

- ¡¿Y POR QUE NO? VAMOS TE ASEGURO QUE TE DIVERTIRAS! – se escucho otra voz pero esta masculina

- bueno al menos es consistente – dijo Robert negando con la cabeza

- ¡AKIRA POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS ALEJA A TU HERMANO DE MI! – grito Aria entrando a la cafetería seguida de los Blitzkreig Boys y los gemelos Hiwatari –

- ¡A MI NI ME METAN EN SUS PROBLEMAS DE PAREJA! – grito este ya fastidiado al principio resultaba divertido pero cuando empezaron a inmiscuirlo en sus pleitos dejo de serlo –

- ¡NO TENEMOS PROBLEMAS DE PAREJA PORQUE NO SOMOS PAREJA!

- ¡PORQUE TU NO QUIERES!

- sigo sin saber que fue lo que mi Kai le vio a esa chica tan común – dijo Asuka molesta mientras trituraba su sándwich con una cuchara –

- es bonita, inteligente, alegre y se ha ganado la simpatía de muchos – dijo Pasha echándole salsa a su comida

- ¿de que lado se supone que estas? – pregunto Asuka mirándola molesta –

- del mío – contesto ella con indiferencia pero al ver la mirada de ella – oye tu preguntas que le ve y yo te respondí

- ¿si quieres puedo averiguarlo Asuka? – Dijo una voz detrás de ella –

Al girar se topo cara a cara a Ian quien parecía muy divertido y traía una cámara de video

- ¿a cambio de que? – pregunto con desconfianza, ella sabía que Ian no hacia nada de a gratis

- a cambio de un par de fotos las tuyas se me han acabado y hay muchos clientes esperando aunque Aria también tiene un buen lugar en el mercado y te esta desbancando rápidamente

- hecho pero tendrás que conseguirme la información correcta o sino te olvidas de tus negocios queda claro – le amenazo con su dedo índice –

- tan claro como el agua jefa – dijo Ian sonriendo malévolamente

Pasha puso los ojos en blanco mientras MingMing la miraba con cierto temor desde luego a veces Asuka tenia unos planes demasiados torcidos

- Como si no tuviera ya problemas con Leon siguiéndome a todos lados ahora también Hiwatari – gruño Aria al finalizar las clases

- tu sola te metiste en ese enredo ahora resuélvelo – le dio Hilary tranquilamente

- vaya ayuda que me brindas – dijo molesta –

- oye Aria ¿en serio no te gusta Kai? – pregunto Mariam con curiosidad –

- bueno es atractivo no lo puedo negar pero tengo una razón para no querer que se me acerque – dijo con seriedad –

- ¿Qué tienes novio? – preguntaron varios –

- no… es algo que ustedes no entenderían – dijo como zanjando la discusión –

- ¡Aria linda que sorpresa verte! – dijo una alegre voz masculina –

Aria estuvo apunto de golpearse contra la pared¿Por qué a ella¿Por qué no a otra¿acaso su tío la odiaba?

- por favor díganme que no es quien creo que es – suplico tapándose el rostro –

- lo siento pero tendrás que resignarte – dijo Brooclyn dando le unas palmaditas en la espalda –

Aria soltó un suspiro bien era hora de arreglar su vida que se complico al regresar a Japón

- Leon necesito hablar contigo de algo importante – dijo Aria mientras lo tomaba del brazo y empezaba a jalarlo –

- claro – dijo este confundido –

- ¿A dónde rayos va con ese? – preguntaron Tyson y Kai al mismo tiempo –

- no sabemos – contestaron a los demás haciéndose los desentendidos –

- bien ¿de que quieres hablar? – le pregunto con curiosidad el ojigris –

- quiero dejar las cosas claras de por si vida se a complicado mucho y entre tu y Kai me volverán loca porque no me dan tregua – dijo con seriedad – lo que quiero decir es que pese a que viví una época estupenda contigo y con los de la banda eso ya paso ahora soy libre pese a todo jamás dejare de ser un Dragón del Caos pero necesito espacio, en algún momento yo estuve enamorada de ti pero tu estabas mas ocupado tratando de gobernar la ciudad y dañabas a seres que yo aprecio mucho y en parte esa es una de las razones por las que me fui no solo de la banda sino también del país

- ¿Qué me quieres decir? Ve al grano – dijo de brazos cruzados

- quiero que me dejes en paz, ya no quiero nada contigo ni con la banda, necesito que me den un respiro – dijo Aria

- ¿quieres que te deje libre para estar con Hiwatari¿Es eso? – pegunto Leon molesto –

- no, no voy a estar con Hiwatari es que los dos con sus instancias me tienen cansada y agobiada – dijo ella dando un suspiro – tendré una platica con el y le pediré lo mismo así que no pienses cosas que no son

- entonces no tengo una oportunidad – pregunto mirándola con cariño

- la tuviste pero estabas más preocupado en otras cosas que no la viste ahora es demasiado tarde además tengo un pasado muy distante que se va acercando rápidamente a mi presente y que afectara mi futuro – le dijo con Aria con seriedad y en un extraño tono que no le gusto a León, sonaba a despedida permanente

- ¿puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto Leon la verdad es que al igual que Aria, León tenia una mascara que ocultaba su verdadero ser y que solo Aria conoce –

- no lamentablemente para mi talvez Hiwatari sea el único que pueda ayudarme ya que su pasado y el mío están ligados aunque talvez algún día te diga cual fue la verdadera razón de que me fuera – dijo con una leve sonrisa –

- ¿de que tanto hablaran? – se pregunto Mariam con curiosidad –

- no lo se pero parece que el esta molesto – dijo Tsuki –

- miren la esta abrazando – dijo Melinda sorprendida – y ella no hace nada para impedirlo

- talvez sea su despedida – dijo Hilary, los demás se le quedaron viendo –

- bueno fuera uno falta otro – dijo Aria cuando regreso con sus amigos –

- ¿y bien? – pregunto Jhonny mirándola –

- por el momento soy libre de León y de los Dragones del Caos cuando menos hasta que se canse y vuelva al ataque pero lo conozco y cuando menos me dará un par de años – dijo Aria sonriendo –

- ¿Qué te parece si para celebrar te invito una malteada? – sugirió Kai, todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos pero esperaban la respuesta de Aria quien lo medito un poco

- me siento tan contenta de librarme de una parte de mi pasado que hubiera preferido olvidar que acepto con gusto tu ofrecimiento – dijo la ojiazul sonriendo –

La respuesta le agrado a Kai así que ofreciéndole su brazo a Aria quien para sorpresa de los demás lo acepto con una sonrisa empezaron a caminar a la fuente de sodas más próxima

- ¿vieron lo que yo vi o fue una alucinación mía? – pregunto Lee incrédulo –

- no, no fue una alucinación – le dijo Michael tan sorprendido como él –

- el mundo se va acabar – dijo Max sorprendido y asustado –

- tal parece que perseverando si se alcanza – dijo Bryan –

- esto tengo que grabarlo – dijo Ian mientras salía como bala detrás de la pareja –

- mejor lo seguimos no vaya ser que haga una guerra civil – dijo Tala negando con la cabeza –

- espero que Asuka no este cerca porque sino ella será la que haga la Guerra Civil – dijo Garland preocupado –

- yo más bien diría la Revolución Francesa con sus guillotinas – dijo Oliver a lo que varios asintieron –

- porque presiento que cierto Dios esta involucrado en esto – murmuro Tsuki molesta –

- dudo mucho que sea el tengo entendido que esta ocupado con el desastre que su hermano causo – le dijo Melinda

- aun así si lo veo le cantare las de San Joaquín – dijo en un gruñido la ojirubí

* * *

_Hola que tal aquí esta Shadow Noir Wing con un nuevo capitulo siento el retraso pero por falta de tiempo solo voy a poder publicar cada 10 días pero tratare de agilizar todo, por cierto el concurso se a cerrado los ganadores son Cagalli-marian-tao-d-hiwatari y edi pero ahora quisera su votacion por el mejor nombre:_

Legacy of Sanctuary

Frontier Soul Eternity

Shadow Destiny

_Ahora los review:_

**Respuesta a los Review:**

**Cagalli-marian-tao-d-hiwatari: **gracias por el review bien todo esta en orden, quería preguntarte que si quieres ser prima de Kai en la historia lo digo por el segundo apellido en cuanto a lo de Tala pues la verdad es que el ya esta ocupado podrías elegir a alguien más (menos a Ray, Hiro, Ozuma, Lee, Michael, Broocklyn)

**edi: **el personaje que me diste esta bien pero necesito el apellido de Iva te agradezco mucho el review

**Gamy Gasny: **gracias por el review y lo del nombre lo pensare


	7. Omake 1 Corazones Confundidos

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka, Pashanka y Akira** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Dickenson **le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y **Melinda Himura** le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. **Alcistes diosa de la Reconciliación **es propiedad de **Misao CG o Maquehuito** sus historias están en mi profile, en mi lista de autores favoritos así que pueden pasar a verlas son de Saint Seiya. _

Fanny.- bien aquí esta un pequeño Omake es algo pequeño es que originalmente iba ser solo los pensamientos de estas 3 parejas pero termine poniendo a Akira y Tyson y varios diálogos más pero en fin espero y les guste aunque estoy algo ocupada actualizando mi historia de Harry Potter así que espero que sean piadosos conmigo

_

* * *

_

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**(Memorias fantasmales: Responder al amor del otro)**

**Omake 1**

**Corazones Confundidos**

**Dojo Kinomiya**

**Sábado, 10:00 a.m.**

**ARIA **

_Se encontraba sentada en su cama tratando de hacer su tarea pero no puede, constantemente la imagen de Kai y de Ares le vienen a la mente, mientras que su corazón le protesta para que se decida de una buena vez y que dejara de sufrir_

No se lo que siento cuando lo veo o lo tengo cerca… por un lado la decepción y el rencor que le siendo por a verme engañado aun no se borra de mi corazón por el otro cuando le volví a ver ese mismo corazón dio un vuelco y los sentimientos que creí enterrados volvieron a surgir y me confunden porque aunque poseen la misma esencia son tan diferentes el uno del otro… no quiero caer de nuevo pero como siga insistiendo talvez…

**KAI**

_Se encontraba sentado a lado de Ray en el Dojo Kinomiya sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre Aria Kinomiya sin poder olvidar las palabras que Akira le dijo_

No se que me pasa con esa chica, cuando la vi por primera vez sentí que el corazón se me detenía por un momento y cuando vi sus ojos sentí como si la conociera, cuando apareció ese tal León y Aria saco a relucir su verdadera personalidad esa sensación se hizo más fuerte así como mi atención se volvió absoluta hacia ella sin que yo pudiera evitarlo; hay algo en ella, Aria, que me atrae, no es como las otras, no es como Asuka y eso me gusta en ella. Akira dice que me enamore de ella pero no lo creo, es tan solo simple atracción ya que es la primera que se me resiste… si tan solo es eso… tiene que ser eso… simple atracción

**TSUKI**

_La albina caminaba de un lado al otro en la habitación de Aria a punto de golpearse contra las paredes por su reciente descubrimiento, es que para ella era inverosímil lo que pasaba_

No puedo creerlo… es que no lo planee… ¡ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE RAY!, no puede pasar solo somos amigos pero… su sonrisa, sus ojos, su forma tan linda y caballerosa para conmigo¡AARRGG POR A MI!, es que no me puede gustar en primera tiene novia y segunda tan solo somos amigos pero cada vez que veo a esa tonta pelirosada abrazándolo y besándolo me dan ganas de apretarle el cuello incluso Melinda me ha tenido que quitar lo que tenia en las manos porque si no terminaría o destruyéndolo o aventándoselo a Maraih… esto es ridículo además esa tonta de Maraih me cae de la patada no la soporto mi vida es tan complicada

**RAY**

_Se encontraba sentado junto a Kai aparentemente observando como Max y Tyson practicaban pero en realidad estaba pensando_

Estoy tan confundido por un lado esta Maraih, mi novia, la chica por la que suspiraba desde que tenia 14 años por el otro lado esta Tsuki, mi amiga por la que estoy sintiendo algo más que amistad… pero no debo, no puedo engañar a Maraih pero tampoco quiero engañar a mi corazón… nuestra relación esta decayendo poco a poco, ya no siento esa chispa en cambio con Tsuki todo es nuevo, más mágico pero no quiero lastimar a ambas que son tan importantes para mí… no se que hacer estoy tan confundido con lo que siento

**MELINDA**

_Ella estaba sentada en el suelo recargada en la cama de Aria mirando el techo suspirando como enamorada _

Es tan lindo, maravilloso y besa muy bien aahh… lo malo es que es mayor que yo por 5 años, es hermano de mi mejor amiga y encima maestro en mi escuela y si mi padre se entera me matara… ¿Por qué será tan difícil ser adolescente? Se que el me quiere me lo ha dicho pero nuestro amor es prohibido porque hay muchas cosas que nos separa como desearía que mama estuviera aquí ella me ayudaría mucho

**HIRO**

_El se encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento meditando o al menos eso intenta pero no podía dejar de pensar en Melinda_

Melinda… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… pero aunque yo la quiera nuestro amor es prohibido… soy mayor que ella por cinco años además es la mejor amiga de mi hermanita… pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ella, sus cabellos dorados como el sol, sus ojos azules cuales zafiros… por dios eso sonó muy cursi pero estoy seguro que a ella le hubiera gustado

**AKIRA**

_EL chico bastante divertido mientras miraba los pensativos Ray y Kai_

No se porque no actúan de una vez, es más que obvio que Kai se enamoro de Aria pero insiste tanto en negarlo… Ray debería de elegir ya a una de las dos antes de a Tsuki le de algo, la verdad es que es divertido ver todo desde mi posición aunque también es cansado y en cierto punto fastidioso y exasperante pero me voy a encargar de que esos dos (Aria-Kai) estén juntos como que me llamo Akira Hiwatari

**TYSON**

Algo pasa entre Aria y Kai y no me gusta… no quiero que ella sufra cuando Kai se canse de ella y la humille como ha hecho con otras… pero también presiento que Aria sabe algo de Kai que ni siquiera el mismo sabe pero voy averiguarlo… si mi hermana siente algo por Kai lo sabré también espero que lo que presiento no sea verdad porque cuando veo como Aria ve a Kai sus ojos se llenan de tristeza y molestia al mismo tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- oye Tyson ¿Qué te pasa estas muy distraído? – dijo Max al ver que Dragoon salio del plato de juego –

- lo siento pero es que tengo otras cosas en la cabeza – dijo distraídamente

- eso se nota ¿Qué tanto te preocupa? – pregunto Daichi con curiosidad –

- es Aria – dijo Tyson mientras se dejaba caer aun lado de Ray, todos lo miraron sobre todo Kai que al escuchar el nombre de la menor de los Kinomiya salió de sus pensamientos

- ¿y que es lo que tiene? – pregunto Ray con curiosidad –

- es por lo que nos dijo verdad – dijo Kenny mirando a su amigo –

- si la verdad es que siento que algo no nos ha dicho que tiene que ver con su pasado – dijo Tyson con seriedad –

- bueno no ha de ser extraño es decir talvez no tiene todos sus recuerdos de su vida como diosa ¿no? – sugirió Kenny –

- ¿A que te refieres con "su vida como Diosa"? – pregunto Kai enarcando una ceja –

- bueno Aria nos dijo que podíamos contarles pero no se si sea adecuado – dijo Tyson no muy seguro –

Mientras tanto arriba Tsuki había dejado de dar vueltas y soltó un gruñido y un gemido

- **AAARRRGGG POR QUE A MI** – grito desesperada asustando a sus amigas

- ¿Tsuki que te pasa? – pregunto Melinda molesta al ser sacada de sus pensamientos de Hiro tan bruscamente –

- es que no acabo, no acabo… nunca acabo – gruño molesta a punto de lanzarse por la ventana –

- explícate – dijo Aria un poco molesta mirando a su amiga

- es que me estoy enamorando de Ray – gimió la albina

- ¿COMO? – grito Melinda sorprendida

- bueno se veía venir – dijo Aria tranquilamente

- ¿QUE QUIERES DECIR? – dijeron a coro Melinda y Tsuki –

- bueno es que Ray se a comportado muy lindo contigo, tu eres muy bella como no enamorarse de ti además siento que Ray se siente más a gusto contigo que con Maraih – dijo tranquilamente la peliazul – el otro día escuche por casualidad una disputa entre Maraih y Ray aunque me fui antes de saber

- ¿Qué es lo que tu sientes por Ray? – pregunto Melinda con curiosidad –

- pues yo…

- ¿COMO QUE ES UNA DIOSA? – gritaron a coro todos al escuchar la explicación de Tyson y Kenny –

- lo que oyen – dijeron a coro los dos –

- ¿es acaso una broma? – pregunto un incrédulo Kai –

- ya decía yo que ella tenía algo especial – dijo Akira – pero no creí que tanto – agrego sorprendido

- no es un broma Aria es la reencarnación de Alcistes Diosa de la Reconciliación hija de Hades y Persefone – dijo Kenny

- pero… ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo Max sorprendido

- no estamos seguro pero ella supo de eso durante su estadía en Creta y domina gran parte de sus poderes pero no se porque nos dijo hasta ahorita – dijo Tyson –

- primero nos enteramos que era miembro de una peligrosa banda callejera y ahora que es una diosa – dijo Daichi incrédulo –

- su hermana esta llena de sorpresas – dijo Ray

- y eso que aun no te decimos los de Tsuki – dijo Kenny

- ¿a que te refieres? – preguntaron todos –

- lo que siento es como mariposas en el estomago cuando estoy cerca de Ray, su sonrisa, sus ojos, es tan lindo y muchas ganas me han dado ganas de besarlo o de matar a Maraih cuando se le acerca y lo besa – dijo Tsuki dando un suspiro

- definitivamente estas enamorada de Ray – dijo Melinda

- igual que tu de mi hermano – dijo Aria sonriendo –

- em no se de que hablas – dijo la rubia sonrojada –

- si, si sabes y no te preocupes no me molesta al contrario me encantaría tenerte como cuñada a pesar de la diferencia de edades

- AY Ari eres lo máximo – dijo Melinda alegremente mientras lo abrazaba –

- a ver déjame ver si les entendí ¿están diciendo que Tsuki también es la reencarnación de una diosa griega y Melinda la de una egipcia? – quiso saber Akira que el único que pudo recuperar el habla más rápido –

- ni una palabra más ni una menos – dijo Tyson tranquilamente

- bueno eso fue bastante inesperado – murmuro Ray sorprendido –

* * *

Bien la votacion para el nombre de la Banda esta así

_Legacy of Sanctuary 0_

_Frontier Soul Eternity 0_

_Shadow Destiny 1_

Espero que sigan votando para el mejor nombre para la banda de Kai y Tyson ahora los review

**Respuesta a los Review:**

**Cagalli-marian-tao-d-hiwatari: **bien podemos hacer esto acabo de ver la lista de parejas y Brooclyn esta disponible quieres que te deje como pareja de Akira pero tu apellido solo sería Tao o prefieres quedarte con Brooclyn o inventar un personaje tu decide muchas gracias por tu review amiga

**edi: **veras en el fic Tyson y Hilary son novios pero puedo ponder que Ivan como que mete cizaña para separarla de Tyson pero al final no puede pero prefiere ver Hilary feliz aunque el no lo sea, si quieres también puedo poner que Ivan es la reencarnacion de algun dios ya sea griego o egipcio es que la historia sera un crossover con Saint Seiya justo despues de la saga de Hades pero eso se vera en esta historia en unos cuantos capitulos más y lo siento pero no puedo ponerlo con Tsuki porque ella estara con Ray, aunque puedo inventarle una pareja... te agradezco el review y espero que sigas leyendo

**Gamy Gasny:** muchas gracias por el review amiga espero que sigas leyendo y votes para ver que nombre le va mejor a la banda espero también verte mis historias de yugioh


	8. Omake 2 Cruce de Caminos

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka, Pashanka y Akira** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Dickenson **le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y **Melinda Himura** le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. **Alcistes diosa de la Reconciliación **es propiedad de Misao CG o Maquehuito sus historias están en mi profile, en mi lista de autores favoritos así que pueden pasar a verlas son de Saint Seiya, Iván Verzhbitsky le pertenece a **Edi** y Marian Tao le pertenece a **cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**_

Fanny.- un segundo Omake presentando e incluyendo a dos nuevos personajes que tendrán mucho que ver en las vidas de nuestro protagonistas y que espero y les agrade sobre todo a las autoras que me prestaron esos personajes y que les haya gustado como los presente aunque tan solo es el inicio en capítulos posteriores saldrán más y su personalidad será más definida así que tengan piedad conmigo ya que a veces no puedo poner los personajes como las autoras quisieran o se lo imaginaban, una cosa más en la parte en la que Iván y Marian hablan con Aria y Brooclyn las platicas son simuntaneas solo para que no se confundan

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**(Memorias fantasmales: Responder al amor del otro)**

**Omake 2**

**Cruce de Caminos**

**Campo de atletismo, ****12:00 a.m.**

En las gradas del campo se encontraba un chico de cabello corto negro como la noche, de profunda mirada café con una pincelada ámbar que observaba a los alumnos de segundo año o mejor dicho observaba a una hermosa chica de cabellera castaña mientras que en su regazo se encontraba una libreta con algunos apuntes que parecían ser partituras musicales que el esta haciendo.

_Mi nombre es Iván Verzhbitsky y asisto al ultimo año de la Preparatoria Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, tengo origen ruso, de Sochi (Krasnodar), me gusta componer música y últimamente mi fuente de inspiración ha sido una persona que es muy importante para mi ya que fue la primera amiga que tuve al llegar a Japón, alguien que se fue ganando mi corazón desgraciadamente para mí ella tiene novio, nada menos uno de los "**Príncipes Revolution**" de la escuela, aunque eso no me deprime porque la quiero tanto que si ella es feliz con el no me queda más remedio que olvidarla y verla como la amiga que siempre ha sido… y una parte de mi aun mantiene la esperanza aunque aun no se lo he confesado porque aunque parezca rudo por fuera soy bastante tímido con respecto a estos temas_

Una de las chicas de segundo año al verlo alzo la mano y le saludo con una sonrisa, el alzo la mano y le respondió el saludo

- ¿a quien saludo Hilary? – pregunto Aria con curiosidad –

- a Iván Verzhbitsky – contesto Tyson molesto apretando fuertemente los puños –

- a tu hermano no le agrada ese chico porque esta interesado en Hilary – le murmuro Akira en voz baja – aunque Hilary no se ha dado cuenta y ella lo ve solo como un gran amigo

- si además ellos han tenido varias peleas verbales claro sin que Hilary se enterara – dijo Ray –

- ¿Cómo es que ustedes lo saben? – pregunto Tsuki curiosa –

- porque hemos sido testigos de la mayoría – contesto Kai de brazos cruzados – solo a Tyson se le ocurre discutir con uno de ultimo año

- interesante – murmuro Melinda divertida –

- /_he visto esa mirada antes_/ - pensó Aria mirando al chico que pese a la distancia el también logro identificarla –

De nuevo con Iván este luego de saludar a su amiga se dio cuenta de una presencia que el conocía cuando halló el origen de ello se topo con unos ojos azul metálico que lo miraban con curiosidad

- /_esos ojos_/ - pensó Iván tratando de recordar de donde los había visto hasta que el cerebro de ambos dio clic –

- _**¡Hefestos! **_– grito Aria sorprendida en griego antiguo –

-**_ ¡Alcistes!_** – grito Iván a su vez sorprendido también en griego antiguo –

Antes de que Hilary se diera cuenta de la presencia de Iván y unas líneas más arriba una chica de cabellos negros hasta los hombros de normalmente alegres ojos azules se encontraba sentada aun lado de Iván observando también al grupo aunque ella miraba más fijamente a un chico de cabello rojo anaranjado y de amables ojos aqua que desde hace varios meses no lograba sacarse de la cabeza ni mucho menos del corazón, soltó un suave suspiro

_Mi nombre es Marian Tao y asisto al penúltimo año de la preparatoria Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, me gusta mucho cantar y bailar pero lo que más me gustaría es poder confesarle a él lo que siento, su nombres es Brooclyn Masefield un chico de un grado inferior al mío pero el no sabe que existo, no se cuando comencé a fijarme en él pero lo que siento ya no se si puedo guardarlo por más tiempo; Pasha mi mejor amiga me dice que debería de intentar hablar con el pero no estoy muy segura, normalmente soy muy alegre, despreocupada y no me callan con nada pero cuando el esta cerca de mi me quedo muda y el corazón me da un vuelco; mi primo Akira me a ofrecido ayuda… así que talvez tengo que reunir todo el coraje que tengo para acercarme a él después de todo soy también una Hiwatari y debo demostrar lo que valgo_

- eso es tengo que hacerle ver que existo – dijo Marian muy segura pero justamente en ese momento –

-**_ ¡Alcistes!_** – grito Iván a su vez sorprendido también en griego antiguo y asustando de paso a su amiga –-

- por Dios Iván me asustaste – gruño Marian con una mano en el pecho –

- lo siento Marian pero es que acabo de ver a una vieja amiga – dijo el pelinegro levantándose y cerrando su libreta –

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto con curiosidad al chico –

- abajo ¿vienes? – pregunto mirándola esta vez con una sonrisa pícara – Brooclyn estará presente

- voy volando – dijo esta levantándose de golpe –

Iván sonrió divertido mirando a su amiga

_Marian es mi segunda mejor amiga y con la que estoy la mayoría del tiempo o cuando no estoy con Hil-chan, es buena chica muy alegre y valiente, es prima de los gemelos Hiwatari pero solo saca su carácter Hiwatari cuando en verdad esta enfadada ya que normalmente es despreocupada y le encanta hacer bromas; ella esta enamorada de unos de mis más allegados amigos Brooclyn aunque no se lo ha contado en eso nos parecemos un poco tememos confesar nuestro amor pero ambos por motivos diferentes_

- ¿a que vieja amiga piensas ver? – pregunto la ojiazul con curiosidad –

- Oh recuerdas a una de las nuevas que llegaron a segundo año – le pregunto Iván mientras bajaba las escaleras –

- ¿Las que retaron a Minamoto? – pregunto Marian –

- las mismas pues una de ellas la conozco es la melliza de Kinomiya – dijo Iván con tranquilidad aunque el apellido de Tyson lo dijo con amargura –

_A veces Iván es algo raro pero muy buen amigo, es un poco apartado aunque habla con las personas es mas por compromisos y si es un tema de su interés excepto con Hilary, Brooclyn y conmigo ya que somos sus más allegados amigos, no acostumbra ir a fiestas y menos a discos excepto claro en los cumpleaños de nosotros 3, por otro lado le gusta dar su amistad de lleno con quien le agrade y aunque es pacifico en el aspecto de que no le interesa pelea por detalles simples, cuando debe hacerlo es fríamente calculado y su personalidad llega a ser la de un asesino frió pero afortunadamente no ha tenido la oportunidad de que alguien lo tiente hasta ese nivel y espero que eso no suceda_

- ¿acaso oí bien¿Dijiste Hefestos? – pregunto Tsuki sorprendida mirando a Aria –

- si y estoy casi segura que el es – dijo Aria tratando de ver a donde se fue el chico –

- ¿Hefestos no es el dios griego del fuego o la metalurgia? – pregunto Emily con curiosidad –

- si – contestaron a coro Melinda, Tsuki y Aria –

- no me digas que el también reencarno – dijo Ray sorprendido mirando a Tsuki –

- no estamos seguras pero si Aria dice que lo vio – dijo la albina mirando a su amiga –

- ¿de que demonios están hablando? – Pregunto Jhonny mirando a los G Revolution y a las Noir Angels –

Y justo en ese momento Iván y Marian llegaron hasta ellos, Aria al verlo sonrió era él no podía equivocarse ese cosmos era inconfundible… Iván también sonrió al reconocer los ojos de su vieja amiga y prima

- ¿Alcistes eres tu pequeño Angel Negro? – pregunto Iván al llegar al grupo e ignorar las miradas curiosas de los demás –

- a quien más esperabas Oh gran herrero de los Dioses a tu Angel de amor – dijo Aria con cierto sarcasmo logrando que Iván soltara una carcajada sorprendiendo a los demás ya que ese chico no se reía con frecuencia y ni se juntaba con ellos –

- la verdad es que no… veo que sigues teniendo el sarcasmo del tío Hades – dijo Iván divertido –

- Qué te puedo decir – dijo esta encogiéndose de hombros –

- ¿no me digas que el es la reencarnación? – pregunto Tyson exaltado mirando a su hermana –

- claro que lo soy – dijo Iván mirando con tranquilidad a Tyson – sorprendido Kinomiya – agrego con ironía –

- no, solo decepcionado – dijo el peliazul con frialdad –

- ¿Cuándo despertaste? – pregunto Aria interrumpiendo en el contacto visual de ambos –

- hace 5 años ¿y tu? – pregunto mirando a la chica –

- hace 7 años de hecho esa fue la razón por la que deje a los Dragones del Caos – dijo ella despreocupadamente –

- Hola Marian – saludo Brooclyn al verla –

- Ho...Hola Brooclyn – saludo Marian sonrojada y sorprendida de que se acordara de ella –

- ¿Qué has hecho últimamente? – pregunto el ojiaqua con una sonrisa –

- Oh bueno cosas sin importancia – dijo tratando de sonar segura –

- ¿entonces estuviste al tanto del eclipse que hubo hace algunos meses? – pregunto Iván con seriedad –

- estuve en Creta en aquella temporada pero no pude ir ya que hasta hace dos meses mis poderes se desarrollaron por completo – dijo Aria con seriedad – pero Eris dijo que mi prima me necesitara pronto

- ¿Eris¿Creí que tu prima la había matado? – pregunto confundido –

- estoy viva – gruño Tsuki molesta de brazos cruzados –

- ¿y como le hiciste?– pregunto Iván mirándola –

- ¿entienden de que rayos están hablando? – Pregunto Michael mirando a los G Revolution –

- si pero prometimos no decir nada – dijo Max con una rara expresión – al menos todavía no

- oye Brooclyn me preguntaba si estarías ocupado hoy por la tarde – pregunto Marian sonrojada –

- pues no ¿por? – pregunto el chico con cierto nerviosismos que Marian no capto –

- Hey Kai mira – murmuro Akira dándole un codazo a su hermano –

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto este mirándolo pero Akira solo le señalo con la cabeza una dirección –

- es que veras tengo problemas con la biología y esperaba que tu pudieras ayudarme aunque seamos de grados diferentes – dio esta apenada –

- claro no hay problema te parece bien que sea en mi casa después de clases – dijo Brooclyn con una sonrisa –

- claro – dijo esta con una sonrisa –

- al parecer no necesito mi ayuda después de todo – dijo Akira sonriendo –

- Marian ven quiero presentarte – dijo Iván mirando a la chica –

- voy – dijo esta mientras se acercaba con Brooclyn –

- Marian te presento a unas viejas amigas Aria Kinomiya y Tsuki Dickenson, chicas ella es una de mis más allegadas amigas Marian Tao – dijo con tranquilidad el pelinegro –

- mucho gusto – dijeron a coro las dos diosas –

- el gusto también es mío – dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa – así que tu eres la obsesión de primo he bueno he de admitir que eres mejor que Minamoto

- a mi no me hace ninguna gracia – gruño Asuka molesta –

- y eso me importa a mi por… - pregunto Marian con cinismo –

- ¿eres prima de Hiwatari y Aki-kun? – pregunto Aria sorprendido y recelosa –

- si lo soy – dijo ella sonriendo – pero no me parezco mucho en el carácter ni en la apariencia solo cuando me enfado saco a relucir el carácter Hiwatari además soy tan o más terca que Kai

Aria volteo a ver a Kai y luego a Marian haciéndolo dos veces pero entonces acerco a ella y le tendió su mano

- me gustaría ser tu amiga siempre y cuando no me menciones a tu primito – dijo Aria –

- vale – dijo esta divertida al ver la cara de Kai – aunque puedo contarte cosas vergonzosas de él

- ni se te ocurra Marian – gruño Kai molesto –

- sabes creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla – dijo Aria sonriendo malignamente –

- Oye Iván te gustaría ir con nosotros al acuario mañana – pregunto Hilary con una sonrisa –

- me encantaría Hil-chan – dijo Iván con una sonrisa mientras miraba detrás de Hilary la cara de molestia de Tyson –

- bien entonces mañana Tyson y yo pasaremos por ti a las 10:00 a.m. – dijo sonriendo sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando –

- Desde cuando Hilary se volvió tan despistada – pregunto Aria con una gota de sudor por la escena –

- desde que anda con Tyson – dijo Max suspirando con resignación –

- Chicos vayan a cambiarse la clase ya termino – dijo Hiro mirando a todos sus alumnos –

- si profesor Kinomiya – dijeron a coro los demás –

- bueno nos vemos – dijo Aria mirando a Iván y a Marian –

- oye a ver si ya te das cuenta – dijo Iván con cierto tono misterioso –

- ¿darme cuenta de que? – pregunto confundida la peliazul –

- de que más ha de a ser mujer si que eres lenta – dijo con cierto rintintín que molesto a Aria –

- odio cuando hablas de ese modo – dijo molesta la menor de los Kinomiya –

- lo se por eso lo hago – dijo con cinismo el joven Verzhbitsky

- hasta en esta reencarnación eres cínico – gruño molesta –

Iván solo se encogió de hombros y se despidió con un ademán mientras que Marian lo seguía tratando de sonsacarle de donde conoce a Aria Kinomiya y los demás estaban bastante confundidos al respecto. Mientras tanto en otro lugar las cosas no estaban del todo bien, en alguna parte de Europa, un lugar lleno de ruinas una persona se encontraba frente aun gran pilar de tierra rodeado de un lago cristalino, a los pies del pilar y flotando se encontraba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que tenían cierto brillo dorado, la persona estaba observando el pilar, gruesas lagrimas recorrían su delicado rostro que salían de unos hermosos ojos azules, sus largos cabellos ondeaban con el viento al igual que parte de su largo vestido blanco

- _no importa cuanto me cueste haré que vivan una vida normal así tenga que dar mi propia vida_ – murmuro una voz claramente femenina con mucha tristeza –

Una segunda sombra esta vez masculina se acerco por detrás de la joven y se arrodillo ante ella, sus cortos cabellos azules se movían con el viento y sus calculadores y tristes ojos azules la miraban

- princesa ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto mirándola –

- no… no puedo estar bien… no después de todo lo que ha pasado – contesto ella sin mirarle – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vine avisarle que ya lo han traído aquí – contesto el con seriedad –

- ¿Dónde lo han dejado? – pregunto girando y mirándolo –

- en sus aposentos como ha ordenado – dijo el joven bajando la mirada –

- bien entonces vamonos tengo que preparar todo para lo que tengo planeado – dijo la joven con seriedad – y necesito que tu me ayudes

- ¿en que si puedo saber? – pregunto le oven desconcertado nunca le había pedido ayuda a él –

- necesito que vayas por una persona a Tokio, alguien que tiene el poder suficiente para ayudarnos – dijo mientras caminaba y se alejaba del lugar seguida de un muy curioso chico

- ¿hay alguien los suficientemente poderoso para ayudarnos? – pregunto sorprendido el peliazul – ¿Por qué no lo llamo antes para que nos ayudara?

- porque aun no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado para hacerlo pero ahora si y su poder nos ayudara así como su mera presencia lograra calmar a los altos mandos – dijo con tranquilidad mientras se secaba las lagrima con el dorso de la mano – _solo espero que acepte ayudarnos o sino ellos seguirán sufriendo_

* * *

_Saben por mayoria de votos el nombre de la banda sera Shadow Destiny lo cual por irnonias de la vida podria ser el destino de nuestros protagonistas en esta o en las siguientes entregas en fin como no tengo tiempo les agradezco a las siguientes personas sus review:_ edi, Gamu Gasny, cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, Hio Ivanov


	9. Un San Valentin Inolvidable 1 Parte

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka, Pashanka y Akira** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Dickenson **le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y **Melinda Himura** le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. **Alcistes diosa de la Reconciliación **es propiedad de Misao CG o Maquehuito sus historias están en mi profile, en mi lista de autores favoritos así que pueden pasar a verlas son de Saint Seiya, **Iván Verzhbitsky** le pertenece a **Edi** y **Marian Tao** le pertenece a _

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**(Memorias fantasmales: Responder al amor del otro)**

**Capitulo VII**

**Un San Valentín Inolvidable**

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? – grito Asuka molesta –

Faltaban dos días para San Valentín pero los regalos para los chicos ya habían llegado y los asientos de estos se llenaban de dulces y tarjetas pero lo que tenía a Asuka tan furiosa era que cuando llego al salón vio con sorpresa que este estaba hermosamente decorado con corazones de papel de china en rojo y rosa pero eso no era lo que la molesto sino que en grandes letras decía¿QUIERES SER MI VALENTIN ARIA KINOMIYA? ATTE K.H.; no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que significaban las siglas, Aria estaba bastante roja y paralizada al ver el salón, Melinda se estaba riendo al ver la decoración, Tsuki y Akira estaban bastantes divertidos al ver a la sonrojada Aria, Tyson soltó un suspiro de resignación, las chicas estaban bastante conmovidas por tal detalle y los chicos estaban sorprendidos ya que Kai nunca se había tomado tal molestia por una chica, Marian se asomo al salón sonriendo, Iván que también se había asomado alzo una ceja mirando la decoración con ojo critico y Kai estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta observando todo con una sonrisa de superioridad

- ¿te gusto la sorpresa mi hermosa Dragoncita? – pregunto Kai mirándola –

Aria giro bruscamente y lo miro, abrió la boca para responderle un si pero al recordar quien era, frunció el ceño

- no esta mal – dijo desdeñosamente quitando las tarjetas de Kai de su asiento – pero me han dado mejores sorpresas – agrego para luego salir del salón dejando a Kai con el ceño fruncido –

- no puedo creer que Kai haya sido capaz de hacer esto – dijo Tala sorprendido – y en una noche

- es que no lo hizo solo – dijo Marian entrando al salón – yo le ayude

- pues tal parece que eso no convenció a Aria-chan – dijo Brooclyn

- LA VOY A MATAR – grito Asuka saliendo como bólido por la puerta –

- MINAMOTO ESPERA – grito Pasha corriendo detrás de ella –

- ASUKA DEJA A MI ARIA EN PAZ – grito a su vez Kai –

- huelo problemas – murmuro Hilary –

- vamos – dijo Michael –

- esto no me lo puedo perder – dijo Ian sonriendo malévolamente ajustando su cámara de video y dándole unas a Bryan y Spencer

Cuando lograron alcanzar a Pasha y a Kai y llegaron hasta la Cafetería vieron con sorpresa que tanto Asuka como Aria se encontraban peleando saltando de mesa en mesa peleando con una escoba (Asuka) y un trapeador (Aria);

- ¿pero que demonios…? – dijo Maraih sorprendida –

- ¿Cómo rayos llegaron a eso? – Pregunto Emily con sorpresa mientras que Ian, Bryan y Spencer grababan como locos en 3 ángulos diferentes –

- pues verán… - empezó a decir Daichi que estaba desde antes allí –

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**5 min. Antes**_

_Aria cuando salió del salón llego hasta la cafetería para comprar un jugo antes de que la clase comenzara, entonces cuando se dio la vuelta se topo cara a cara con una enfurecida Asuka Minamoto_

_- ¿Se te ofrece algo Minamoto? – pregunto Aria tranquilamente _

_- si quiero que desaparezcas – dijo Asuka molesta – _

_- ¿perdón? – pregunto confundida la peliazul – _

_- desde que tu llegaste mi Kai ha dejado de ponerme atención y eso no lo voy a tolerar no me importa que seas la hija de unos de los dueños de la escuela o miembro de una banda callejera pero si no te alejas de MI Kai entonces sufrirás las consecuencias_

_- mira yo no tengo la culpa de que haya llamado la atención de TU Kai – dijo con sarcasmo – además por si no te has fijado yo no le hago caso _

_- no pero bien que te encanta verlo arrastrándose por ti – gruño apretando los puños – _

_- porque mejor no dejas de decir tonterías – dijo molesta la peliazul para luego caminar a su lado pero Asuka la tomo del brazo y luego con una fuerza insólita la lanzo contra unas mesas pero Aria por acto reflejo dio un giro y cayo de pie sobre la mesa – _

_- no debiste de hacer eso – dijo Aria con una fría y siseante voz – _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-_ entonces Aria se lanzó sobre Asuka y ambas se lanzaron una contra otra en un ataque estilo pelea de Kung fu, llevándose a todo y todos que estuvieran en medio, cuando Aria le lanzo a Asuka una bandeja esta tomo la escoba y se la devolvió pero Aria le quito el trapeador a uno de los encargados y la desvió y finalmente llegaron a eso – explico Daichi señalando a las chicas

_-_ no lo puedo creer – dijo sorprendido Robert –

- ¿están peleando por Kai? – pregunto Jhonny con incredulidad –

- no… están peleando porque ya no se aguantaban – dijo Tyson – aunque detesto admitirlo pero en parte creo que si es por Kai

Kai tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que les dio mala espina y se alejaron de el un poco, Un estruendo de vidrios rotos llamo la atención de los demás. Aria y Asuka rodaron por el suelo en clara actitud de pelea, pero se pusieron de pie en seguida y al mismo tiempo ambas cargaron contra el otro y comenzaron a forcejear midiendo sus fuerzas.

**Una hora después**

**Oficina del Director**

- de todas las estudiantes de esta escuela jamás pensé que ustedes dos fueran quien destruyera mi cafetería y mostrar tal desagradable espectáculo – gruño el director Ramón mirando molesto a las chicas

- ELLA EMPEZO – gritaron Asuka y Aria molestas señalándose mutuamente –

- no me importa quien haya empezado por eso estarán castigadas una semana y tendrán que trabajar en la cafetería les guste o no y si vuelven a pelear entonces las expulsare queda claro – dijo molesto mirando a las chicas

Asuka y Aria ambas bastante despeinadas, con arañazos y moretones, con el labio partido por la pelea no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar pero se lanzaban unas miradas que…; Shibure Kinomiya y Voltaire Hiwatari soltaron un suspiro de resignación mirando a su hija y sobrina respectivamente

- bien pueden retirarse mientras hablo con sus tutores – dijo el director molesto –

Kinomiya y Minamoto se levantaron y salieron sin dirigirse nada, Aria salió corriendo y se dirigió hacia el patio donde sus amigas y sus hermanos la esperaban

- ¿Y…? – preguntaron Tyson y Melinda al verla –

- por culpa de Minamoto y sus celos enfermizos la próxima semana trabajare en la cafetería con ella como castigo, inclúyanle el castigo que papa me dará y tendrán que contenerme para no matar a Minamoto con mis poderes – dijo Aria con una lúgubre expresión –

- bueno al menos los de la cafetería no es tan malo pero lo de tu papa pues la verdad no se que castigos de – dijo Tsuki –

- podría ponerte a limpiar todo el dojo – dijo Hiro sentado en una banca –

- o ayudarle con su trabajo – continuo Tyson

- oigan el Príncipe del Hielo se acerca – susurro en voz baja Melinda –

Al voltear vieron que en efecto, Kai se acercaba hacia Aria y parecía preocupado

- Aria ¿Cómo te fue con el director¿Te castigo?

Aria lo miro por un momento y antes de que este o los demás parpadearan la joven peliazul le dio tremenda cachetada a Kai que hasta le dejo la cara marcada, Melinda y Tsuki abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, Tyson y Hiro hicieron una mueca de dolor y Kai bueno este se llevo la mano a la mejilla mirando con incredulidad a la joven dragón

- si vuelves a hablarme te daré un boleto de ida y sin regreso a mi casa en el Hades o Inframundo para que tu minúsculo cerebro lo capte – le dijo con tal indiferencia que dejo helado a Kai –

Y sin decir otra palabra la joven se fue siendo seguida por sus amigas, Hiro negó con la cabeza y luego regreso a dar sus clases mientras que Kai se acerco a Kai y mirándolo con inocencia le pregunto

- ¿te dolió?

- no molestes – gruño molesto –

- ¿en serio le dio una cachetada? – pregunto Oliver sorprendido a Tyson diez minutos después –

- ahora entiendo porque se sobaba la mejilla – dijo Enrique negando con la cabeza –

- como lo oyen – dijo Tyson – y la verdad es que Kai ya me esta dando algo de pena

- como no jamás lo había visto mendigar por un poco de atención – dijo Akira con seriedad –

- yo digo que hay algo raro en esa aversión que Aria le tiene a Kai – dijo Hilary con el ceño fruncido –

- habrá que averiguar entonces – dijo Maraih pensativa –

- yo se porque le tiene aversión – dijo una voz detrás de todos –

Al girar se toparon con Iván sentado en la rama del árbol en el que todos estaban

- ¿desde cuando estas allí? – pregunto Lee

- desde antes que llegaran – dijo el ruso saltando al suelo cayendo de pie cual gato – si en verdad quieren saber que hay detrás de la aversión que Ari-chan le tiene a Hiwatari solo lean esto – agrego dándole a Hilary un pergamino –

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto la castaña –

- su respuesta – dijo Iván con una enigmáticamente sonrisa –

Iván se fue dejándolos a todos confundidos

- prepotente – murmuro Tyson molesto – me cae peor que Kai en un principio

**Esa misma noche cuando empieza el desastre**

- Kai esto es una locura – murmuro un joven de cabello gris azulino y de ojos rubí que entraba furtivamente en el dojo Kinomiya –

- Akira cállate y toma esto – le gruño un joven idéntico a el pero su mirada era fría pasándole lo que parecía era una bocina –

- Aria nos va a matar mejor aun Tyson me va a linchar – gimió Akira preocupado –

- Oh te callas o te callo – le gruño Kai aventándole unos cables –

- ¿para que es todo esto? – pregunto recibiendo los cables –

- para conectar las bocinas – dijo dando un salto para luego caer dentro del patio –

Luego de unos minutos los gemelos Hiwatari con el equipo ya conectado se pusieron en posición, Akira entro dentro de la casa con cuidado para no hacer ruido y conectar las bocinas

- todo listo – murmuro Akira preocupado –

- perfecto – murmuro Kai sonriendo –

Aria dormía profundamente en su habitación hasta que una música empieza a oírse bastante estridente que sobresalto a todos los habitantes de la casa y los vecinos

- aarrgg mi espalda – se quejo la peliazul en el suelo donde quedo debido al sorpresivo despertar

- TONTO ESA NO ERA – grito una voz a fuera que se le hacia muy familiar

- y ahora que rayos pasa – se pregunto Aria levantándose y saliendo al balcón de su habitación –

Al asomarse Aria vio con sorpresa a Kai con un micrófono con diadema, detrás de el estaban unas bocinas conectadas a un teclado en donde Akira estaba

- QUE RAYOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ A LAS 3 DE LA MADRUGADA – grito sorprendida mientras que sus hermanos, su padre y su abuelo se asomaban a ver que rayos pasaba

Kai sonrió al verla y dándole la señal a su hermano este con una cara de funeral empezó a tocar, era una música bastante movida pero armoniosa y entonces la voz del bicolor se escucho

_**No se como fue que tu llegaste a mi, el destino es así.  
No se cuanto pero siempre te espere, tal y como lo soñé.  
Ahora estas aquí  
Jamás te dejare partir para poder vivir**_

_**Bésame sin miedo con el corazón  
Beso que me llegue hasta el sol  
Bésame sin miedo sin explicación  
Beso que me llegue de tu amor  
Bésame sin miedo como si fuera el ultimo. Ohh Ohh.**_

Aria casi se cae del balcón al escucharlo cantar y aun más al darse cuenta de la letra, Tyson se restregó los ojos para ver si veía bien, Hiro se pellizco el brazo para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, Shibure sonrió ante la escena en la casa de a lado Marian se encontraba sentada agarrándose el estomago y carcajeándose al ver tal escena a su lado Iván filmaba todo con una malévola sonrisa

_**No me importa lo que piensen los demás.  
Tu eres toda mi verdad  
No me importa quien estuvo antes de mi  
yo te quiero hacer feliz  
y ahora estas aquí  
Jamás te dejare partir para poder vivir  
**_

_**Bésame sin miedo con el corazón  
Beso que me llegue hasta el sol  
Bésame sin miedo sin explicación  
Beso que me llegue de tu amor  
Bésame sin miedo como si fuera el ultimo  
**_

Kai seguía cantando aparentemente sin importarle la consecuente burla que Tyson le hará pero si quería convencer a Aria de que saliera con el pues eso valía la pena se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por Aria no era mera atracción pero convencerla a ella sería casi imposible pero no hay imposible para un Hiwatari y siempre conseguían lo que querían, Akira no sabía si echarse a reír por semejante espectáculo que su gemelo hacía o echarse a llorar por su suerte; Aria no podía creer lo que veía pero su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a brincar dentro de su pecho de alegría

- esto es oro – murmuro Iván sin dejar de grabar –

- nos vamos hacer ricos – dijo Marian cuando dejo de reír – y tu que no querías venir

- Shhh no dejas oír – le regaño su amigo –

**_Solo un beso nada mas se ira la soledad  
Solo un beso por favor desde tu interior  
Bésame sin miedo con el corazón  
Beso que me llegue hasta el sol  
Bésame sin miedo sin explicación  
Bésame sin miedo con el corazón  
Beso que me llegue hasta el sol  
Bésame sin miedo sin explicación  
Beso que me llegue de tu amor  
Bésame sin miedo, como si fuera el último. Ohh Ohh_**

**_Básame sin miedo_**

Akira dejo de tocar y por consiguiente Kai dejo de cantar, Aria abrió la boca para decirle algo pero antes de que se dieran cuenta un cubetazo de agua helada le cayo a Kai encima, Shibure, el abuelo, Tyson y Aria giraron y vieron a Hiro con una enorme cubeta en las manos, Akira ya no resistió y soltó la carcajada que afortunadamente se confundió con la de Marian e Iván

- pero hijo porque hiciste eso – pregunto Shibure sorprendido

- por despertarnos de ese modo – gruño Hiro de mal humor –

- si serás menso – dijo Aria hacia Kai cuando salto de su balcón y cayo limpiamente frente a los gemelos Hiwatari – si Hiro es despertado tan bruscamente estará de mal humor todo el día

- y yo como iba a saber eso – gruño Kai exprimiendo su camisa –

- ¿Cómo te convenció? – le pregunto a Akira –

- no me convenció me obligo y ni tiempo me dio para defenderme o negarme – dijo Akira de brazos cruzados – pero valió la pena a ver venido tan solo para ver a mi hermano cantando algo que jamás pensé ver estando vivó

- ¿Qué jamás le canto a sus conquistas? – pregunto sorprendida la peliazul

- no eres la primera– dijo divertido el gemelo menor –

- y única hermosa dragón celestial – agrego Kai con una sonrisa de lado que hizo que Aria se sonrojara –

- será mejor que pases y te cambies o sino te resfriaras supongo que Tyson podrá prestarte algo de ropa

- ¿Y YO PORQUE? – grito Tyson desde arriba –

- ¿Qué te parece mejor si aceptas salir conmigo en San Valentín? Digo después de que traje serenata y que uno de tus hermanos me dieron un baño de agua fría… - dijo Kai ignorando a su amigo mientras una maliciosa sonrisa aparecía en su atractivo rostro

- si acepto prometes no volver a traerme serenata aquí otra vez – pregunto mirando a Kai con resignación

- te lo juro por mi bestia-bit Dranzer – dijo Kai

- de acuerdo acepto salir contigo – término aceptando con un mal presentimiento –

Kai sonrió y antes de que Aria se lo esperara la abrazó y la levanto, Aria se sonrojo mientras que Akira sacaba fotografías seguro a Ian le interesaría comprárselas, Marian estaba que saltaba mientras canturreaba: SEREMOS RICOS, SEREMOS RICOS, Iván sonrió divertido pero con cierto brillo malicioso en sus ojos como que algo planeaba algo muy malo para Aria o bueno dependiendo de como lo vean

- va a ver problemas en la escuela – murmuro Tyson al ver la escena –

**Unas horas después**

**Día de San Valentín**

Como sucede siempre en las escuelas los rumores corren más rápido que la luz entre los estudiantes aunque por lo general siempre se exagera y eso fue lo que paso… en toda la escuela se corrió el rumor de que "Kai Hiwatari le había pedido una cita a Aria Kinomiya en la cual le pedirá ser su novia y que Aria había aceptado salir con el"; Asuka estaba que se la llevaba el demonio, los estudiantes se hacían aun lado o se pegaban a los casilleros para evitar ser presa de la furia violeta que andaba por los pasillos en busca de su objetivo: Aria Kinomiya quien estaba en su casillero siendo abordada y agobiada con tantas preguntas por sus amigas

- Oh por favor Ari dinos como fue – pidió Maraih impaciente –

- oí decir a Tyson que Kai te llevo serenata esta mañana ¿es cierto? – pregunto Hilary impaciente –

- ¿en serio te llevo serenata? – pregunto Tsuki sorprendida

- jamás pensé que oiría algo así de Kai – dijo Pasha bastante divertida al imaginarse tal escena –

- chicas por favor no quisiera hablar de eso – pidió Aria sonrojada –

- ¿es cierto que aceptaste? – pregunto Julia con curiosidad –

- ¿Qué te vas a poner? – pregunto Mariam a su vez –

- KINOMIYA – se escucho de pronto una voz que hizo que las chicas excepto Pasha, Melinda y Tsuki se escondieran detrás de Aria –

Asuka se acercaba y no parecía muy contenta precisamente, la joven Minamoto se detuvo delante de la joven Kinomiya

- ¿deseas algo Minamoto? – pregunto educadamente Aria

- si te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de mis cosas ¿Qué rayos significa eso de que saldrás con mi Kai?

- es más que obvio no Asuka – dijo una voz masculina –

Kai y el resto de los chicos salieron por un pasillo cerca de los casilleros de las chicas, Ian venía haciendo negocios con Akira y Marian quien traía una copia del video que había filmado y del cual a Tyson no le hizo mucha gracia

- pero Kai – gimió Asuka mirándolo con grandes ojos – creí que era mi novio

- de donde sacaste eso – pregunto este enarcando una ceja – me la pase bien contigo Asuka pero nunca te vi como tal en cambio Ari es diferente

- con permiso yo me voy – dijo Aria cerrando su casillero y pasando por en medio pero Kai la detuvo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el logrando que a la chica se le cayeran sus libros

- espero con ansias nuestra cita ya veras que te divertirás pasare por ti como a las 4:00

- sabes que no me hace ninguna gracia – dijo desafiándolo con la mirada –

- lo se pero agrádeselo a Hiro y su cubeta – dijo divertido

- ¿puedo irme a mi clase? – pregunto esta sin poder safarse de los brazos del chico

- mmm no creo que nos saltaremos la primera clase – dijo el chico mientras la soltaba un poco, se agachaba para recoger sus libros y rodeándola por la cintura hizo que caminara

- puedo caminar sola gracias – dijo esta tratando de alejarse de el y calmando a su agitado corazón –

- apuesto que a finales del curso Kai y Aria terminaran de novios – dijo Iván recargado en un casillero –

- apuesta aceptada – dijeron varios –

- vamos Minamoto – dijo Pasha arrastrando a la loca violeta que se había quedado en shock al ver la anterior escena

- y nosotras que no queríamos venir – dijo Tsuki divertida –

- Marian me vendes una copia de ese video – pregunto Melinda a la chica

- claro 50 yens – dijo esta sonriendo –

- es muy caro – se quejo Melinda pero luego sonrió – pero vale la pena – agrego sacando un billete de 100 yens mientras que Tsuki negaba con la cabeza –

- oye Tsuki ¿tienes planes para hoy? – pregunto Ray mirando a la chica –

- pues no por – pregunto esta con curiosidad –

- ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo?– pregunto con una sonrisa sonrojando a su amiga

- creí que Maraih era tu novia no deberías de decírselo a ella

- pues ella y yo terminamos ayer – dijo este apenado –

- ah en serio yo pues lo siento – dijo esta sorprendida y contenta

- entonces aceptas – dijo este mirándola con sus hermosos ojos ámbar

- yo pues de acuerdo te paree bien a las 4:00

- me parece bien pasare por ti a esa hora nos vemos en el salón – dijo sonriendo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla e irse al salón

- Uh Tsuki tiene novio, Tsuki tiene novio – canturreaba Melinda divertida

- no digas eso – dijo Tsuki sonrojada –

- sabes saliendo de la escuela hay que ir al centro comercial a comparar ropa para esta tarde – dijo pensativa la rubia –

- mejor vamonos – dijo esta con las mejillas rojas –

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews:

**edi**

muchas gracias por tu review y siento mucho a ver puesto algo timido a tu personaje cuando tu no lo pensaste así pero para la historia lo necesitare, y muchas gracias por decir que soy buena escritora

**Gamy Gasny**

muchas gracias por todo amiga

**Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**

no hay de que y tambien te agradezco por tu lindo review

**Roberta-Marizza2802**

gracias por tu review y por decir que soy buena escritora y bienvenida a mi historia por si no lo he dicho antes espero y te pases por mis demás historias buscalas en mi profile


	10. Un San Valentin Inolvidable 2 Parte

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka, Pashanka y Akira** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Dickenson **le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y **Melinda Himura** le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. **Alcistes diosa de la Reconciliación **es propiedad de **Misao CG o Maquehuito** sus historias están en mi profile, en mi lista de autores favoritos así que pueden pasar a verlas son de Saint Seiya, **Iván Verzhbitsky** le pertenece a **Edi** y **Marian Tao** le pertenece a **cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**_

Fanny.- si ya se querrán matarme no solo porque tarde demasiado sino por el carácter de Kai en este capitulo pero les prometo que tratare de dejarle el carácter que Takao Aoki le puso y del cual muchas se enamoraron pero era transcendental para la historia… como tengo mucha tarea y encima aun tengo que adelantar los capítulos de esta y de 3 historias más les pido un poco de paciencia así probablemente publique hasta dentro de 14 días les agradezco también de antemano a las personas que me dejaron review y los responderé hasta el siguiente capitulo… y de nuevo TENGAME UN POQUITO DE PACIENCIA QUE ESTOY DEMASIADO ESTRESADA… er lo siento creo que me exalte un poco en fin aquí esta el capitulo que lo disfruten…

* * *

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**(Memorias fantasmales: Responder al amor del otro)**

**Capitulo VIII**

**Un San Valentín Inolvidable Segunda Parte**

**Dojo Kinomiya, 3:55 p.m.**

Melinda se encontraba sentada en la cama de Aria leyenda una revista, Tsuki escuchaba música mientras que una contrariada Aria se miraba al espejo arreglando su cabello que esta vez llevaba suelto

- ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto Aria mirando a sus amigas –

- estoy segura que Kai se quedara con la boca abierta – dijo Melinda con una pícara sonrisa –

- desde luego – dijo Tsuki divertida – te arreglaste especialmente para el verdad

- Oh cállense – dijo Aria sonrojada mientras se miraba por ultima vez al espejo – ¿Ray vendrá aquí por ti Tsuki?

- si espero y no te moleste – dijo mientras apaga el aparato de música –

- Nah no te preocupes – dijo ella sonriendo – y tu Mel – pregunto mirando a su amiga

Como respuesta eso se escucha que alguien toca la puerta

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Aria –

- soy Hiro vengo por Mel... ah y Kai y Ray ya llegaron – dijo el mayor de los dragones y parecía algo enfadado al menos por su tono de voz

- Ok ya salimos – dijo la chica –

- bien chicas espero que este día sea inolvidable – dijo Tsuki sonriendo –

- claro que lo será o ya lo es – dijo Melinda divertida refiriéndose a cierto video –

- bien al mal paso darle prisa – dijo Aria dando un suspiro tomando su bolsa –

En la sala se encontraban Ray y Kai este ultimo parecía bastante inquieto caminando de un lado a otro, de Tyson ni sus luces

- quieres dejar de caminar me estas mareando Kai – dijo Ray algo mareado –

- lo siento es que… nunca pensé ponerme así por una chica – dijo Kai dejándose caer en el sillón –

- la verdad es que yo tampoco pensé que te vería así – dijo Ray divertido

- no se que es lo que tiene pero es la primera que me hace actuar de ese modo – dijo Kai pensativo – además siento como si la conociera de antes

- ¿de antes? – pregunto Ray con curiosidad –

- si como si ella y yo hubiéramos compartido algo hace muchos años pero cada vez que trato de recordar algo siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza – dijo Kai dando un suspiro –

- Las chicas ya vienen – dijo Hiro entrando a la sala

- ¿y Tyson? – pregunto Ray con curiosidad

- se fue hace una media hora por Hilary – dijo Hiro sentándose – creo que dijo que la llevara a dar una vuelta en barco

- ¿en barco? – Preguntaron sorprendidos los dos chicos – ¿Cómo?

- Tyson cobro un favor a un amigo – dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada de la sala –

Cuando voltearon los 3 se quedaron sorprendidos y maravillados al ver a las 3 jóvenes, **Tsuki** viste una blusa de tirantes color rojo que se une a una cinturilla color negra hasta media cadera donde empieza una gabardina negra hasta media pantorrilla, abajo tiene un pantalón rojo y unos botines negros, trae su blanco cabello recogido en una coleta alta, unas pulseras en sus muñecas y sombras rojas en sus parpados; **Melinda** viste una blusilla blanca, una falda roja hasta las rodillas y unas botas rojas; su cabello rubio lo trae en una media coleta que termina en caireles su flequillo lo trae de lado semi ondulado, trae sombras rosas en sus parpados y brillo en sus labios además de traer una bolsa larga a la cadera que trae cruzada; **Aria** viste una playera strapple celeste encima de la cual tiene un saco color blanco con adornos dorados, una minifalda azul oscuro y unas botas celestes, su cabello azul usualmente recogido lo traía suelto y semi ondulado, trae sombras azules y brillo en sus labios, una gargantilla de la cual cuelga su antiguo dije del Dragón del Caos. Pero los chicos no fueron los únicos que se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a las chicas ya que ellas mismas estaban encantadas e impresionadas con el aspecto de los chicos: **Ray** viste llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa china sin mangas de color negro con adornos blancos, su cabello que normalmente trae amarrado con una cinta blanca lo lleva esta vez con una liga y su banda era de color negro viéndose bastante atractivo; **Hiro** un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa negra de manga larga y unas botas negras; **Kai** viste un pantalón negro con unos zapatos negros, una blusa blanca desfajada con los primeros botones abiertos y el cuello alzado, encima trae una chaqueta negra de cuero viéndose tremendamente atractivo

- este… te vez muy bien Tsuki – dijo Ray sonrojado pero sonriéndole dulcemente –

- gracias tu también te vez bien – contesto la ojirubí sonriendo –

- estas bellísima Mel – dijo Hiro encantado –

- gracias tu estas muy guapo – contesto la rubia sonriendo – ¿nos vamos?

- seguro – dijo Hiro mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de la mano –

- Estas hermosa – murmuro Kai sorprendido pero gratamente maravillado –

- hum gracias creo – dijo Aria sonrojada pero evitando la mirada de Hiwatari a toda costa – te ves bien – agrego recorriéndolo con la mirada a lo que Kai tan solo le sonrió y acercándose la rodeo con su brazo –

- vamonos – dijo mientras la hacia caminar –

- más te vale que la traigas antes de las 10:00 – dijo Hiro mirando molesto a Kai

- hermano ya no soy una niña – dijo Aria con el ceño fruncido –

- ella tiene razón la traeré a las 12:00 máximo – dijo Kai tranquilamente –

Y antes de que Hiro pudiera decirle algo más Kai se llevo a Aria fuera de la casa

- tranquilo Hiro, Kai no le hará nada malo a Aria – dijo Ray tranquilizándole

- yo me preocuparía más por Kai que por Aria – dijo Melinda con una sonrisa divertida

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron los dos chicos con curiosidad

- no le hagan caso y mejor vamonos – dijo Tsuki lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Melinda quien se encogió de hombros –

Mientras tanto con Aria y Kai ellos caminaban por la calle central la cual estaba bastante decorada por motivos del día de San Valentín, ambos iban callados ya que aunque no aparentaban estaban bastante nerviosos

- ¿y bien a donde vamos? – pregunto Kai mirándola –

- ¿quieres que yo decida? – pregunto la chica enarcando una ceja

- claro – dijo este

- bien me gustaría tomar un helado – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

El chico asintió y entonces tomándola de la mano la guío hacia una cafetería cercana en la cual para suerte o desgracia de la pareja se toparon con algunos compañeros de escuela y clase quienes no les quitaron la mirada de encima hasta que se dirigieron hacia una mesa al fondo

- ¿esos eran quienes creo que eran? – pregunto con incredulidad Mariam –

- creo que si – dijo Ozuma igual de sorprendido – entonces no era broma Kai y Aria si tienen una cita

- dime de nuevo porque estoy perdiendo el tiempo siguiendo a esos dos – pregunto Iván escondido junto con Marian detrás de unas plantas mientras la chica grababa todo –

- porque eres muy bueno y accediste a ayudarme – dijo ella sin dejar de filmar

- no porque me chantajeaste con decirle a Hilary que me gusta – gruño este molesto –

- Oh vamos Iván quita esa cara y ella debería de saberlo al menos así comprendería porque tu y Tyson se llevan tan mal

- te odio – dijo mirándola con ojos de pistolas

- pues si vieras que yo te quiero mucho – dijo con cierto cinismo la joven Tao – además con este video nos haremos más ricos

- bah con tal de molestar un poco a esa enana tendre que sacrificarme - dijo Iván ganandose una mirada incredula y sarcastica de su amiga

- si como no - murmuro con sarcasmo la ojiazul

- Buenas tardes ¿Qué desean que les sirvamos? – pregunto una de las meseras a Kai y Aria –

- un capuchino – contesto Kai luego de ver el menú –

- yo quiero una copa mediana de helado de nuez con baño de chocolate y una cereza por favor – dijo Aria aun mirando el menú –

- bien en seguida les traigo su pedido – dijo sonriendo mientras daba la vuelta y se alejaba

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Aria al ver que Kai volteo detrás suyo –

- no nada solo que… ¿no sientes como que alguien te observa? – pregunto con curiosidad

- a parte de media cafetería, no – dijo Aria tranquilamente –

- Hiwatari es bastante perceptivo a pesar de que aun no ha despertado sus poderes – murmuro Iván con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué tanto murmuras? – pregunto Marian viéndolo –

- nada – dijo este mientras miraba a todos lados al percibir una extraña energía en el ambiente –

Luego de estar en la cafetería como media hora salieron y eso fue porque Aria ya no aguantaba las miradas de los demás, maldiciendo por lo bajo salió seguida de Kai

- ¿te apetece ir al cine? – le pregunto mientras caminaban por las calles –

- si porque no al menos allí nadie nos mirara estoy harta de que no más se nos queden viendo – gruño esta –

- te dije alguna vez que enfadada de ves linda – le dijo el mirándola con su profunda mirada rubí –

- no hagas eso – gruño esta molesta pero algo sonrojada –

- ¿hacer que? – pregunto Kai con "inocencia" –

- tu sabes bien que – dijo ella deteniéndose y mirándolo – sabes también como yo que si no fuera porque me siento culpable de que Hiro te lanzara esa cubeta jamás hubiera aceptado salir contigo

- lo se pero quiero demostrarte que esto va en serio – dijo el con seriedad –

- por favor eso ni tu te la crees solo lo haces porque soy la primera que se te resiste una vez que logres tu cometido me dejaras botada como muchas otras – le dijo con cierta melancolía – como siempre me lo has hecho – murmuro con tristeza

- ¿a que te refieres? – Pregunto confundido ante el ultimo murmullo –

- nada olvídalo – dijo Aria mientras empezaba a caminar con rapidez –

- ARIA ESPERA – grito Kai corriendo tras ella –

- explica Iván – dijo Marian mirando a su amigo –

- son cosas del pasado muy complicadas de explicar pero solo te puedo decir que a veces es más fácil volar que curar un corazón herido – dijo Iván con preocupación –

Marian se le quedo viendo confundida pero no dijo más, sentía que algo pasaba entre su primo y su nueva amiga… algo que hizo que sus vidas se complicaran; Kai logro alcanzar a Aria pero no le dijo nada ya que la veía muy triste y distante, su expresión hizo que se le encogiera el corazón… odiaba verla triste

- ¿Qué película quieres ver? – pregunto Kai una vez frente al cine –

- creo que una de terror – dijo Aria viendo la cartelera – tengo ganas de asustarme un rato

- bien vamos – dijo tomándola de la mano ella simplemente se dejo – Déme dos para la sala 4 – le dijo al encargado de la taquilla

- tome joven que se diviertan – dijo la encargada dándole los boletos

- gracias

- rápido Iván – dijo Marian arrastrando al chico –

- ya voy – gruño este molesto – déme dos para la sala 4

- tome joven que se diviertan

- se nos van a perder – dijo Marian impaciente –

- o te tranquilizas o no entro – dijo Iván molesto – al menos veré una buena película de terror – murmuro

Luego de comprar las palomitas y las bebidas se dirigieron hacia la sala sentándose a la mitad donde tenían una buena perspectiva, frente a ellos se sentaron Marian e Iván escondiendo bien la cámara para que grabara a la hermosa pareja que tenían atrás (como Aria y Kai discutían sobre la película no los vieron

- ¿Kai, Aria? – preguntaron dos voces –

- Tyson, Hilary Hola ¿Cómo les fue en su paseo? – pregunto Aria mirando a su hermano y cuñada que se sentaron aun lado de ellos –

- fantástico fue bastante romántico – dijo Hilary suspirando –

- una palabra y te hecho mi soda – gruño Tyson ante la mirada burlona de Kai

- yo no dije nada – dijo este con una maliciosa sonrisa

La película comenzó con una escena de acción. De repente un silencio lúgubre irrumpió en la sala. Segundos después se oyó un estrepitoso grito. Totalmente tranquilo Kai miró de reojo a la muchacha que había comenzado a temblar, de un momento a otro comenzó prensar con sus manos la tela de la falda

- ¿Asustada? – preguntó sin mirarla sonriendo maliciosamente

- No... no es tu asunto...- tartamudeó nerviosa.

Cada segundo que pasaba se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera tortura, no había parado de saltar en el asiento en cada una de las escenas donde el asesino de la mascara atacaba a una de sus victimas. En ese instante la protagonista corría por un solitario bosque en mitad de la noche, un desgarrador grito la hizo gritar a ella también. Asustada colocó una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Kai. El muchacho se estremeció con el toque de la joven. Bastante nervioso la miró de reojo. Los gritos de la película y el resto de la gente desaparecieron, sólo veía a la chica que en ese momento se veía tan frágil, delicada, inofensiva. Ya casi se acercaba el final y todo era silencio, la repentina aparición de un cadáver y luego la del asesino que volvía a atacar hizo que tanto ella como Hilary que estaban bien aferradas a sus respectivas parejas pegaron un gran grito… cuando la película termino las dos parejas salieron juntas Aria aun seguía aferrada al brazo de Kai temblando ligeramente

- no voy a poder dormir – murmuro Hilary temblando

- te dije que no la viéramos pero no me hiciste caso – dijo Tyson negando con la cabeza –

- Aria no es que no me guste tenerte así de cerca pero ya no siento el brazo – dijo Kai con una gota de sudor –

- lo siento – dijo Aria sonrojada soltándose –

- oigan nosotros vamos a tomar algo vienen – dijo Hilary mirando a sus dos amigos –

- lo siento Hilary pero quiero llevar a Aria a un lugar especial – dijo Kai mientras rodeaba a la joven con su brazo

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Tyson con el ceño fruncido –

- no le voy hacer nada que ella no quiera Tyson así que tranquilízate y el lugar es una sorpresa – dijo Kai tranquilamente y antes de que Tyson replicara Kai y Aria ya se habían alejado –

En un hermoso parque con numerosos árboles de cerezo dos muchachos descansaban debajo de un frondoso árbol. El atardecer pintaba con colores naranja y rosa el cielo, era un espectáculo muy bonito para ser observado.

- es hermoso – murmuro Aria maravillada ante tal espectáculo

- no lo más hermoso eres tu Aria – dijo Kai en un susurro mirándola

(N/A: dios ni yo me la creo ¿Kai siendo romántico? Creo que le cambie demasiado la personalidad bueno tratare de arreglársela un poco para que vuelva a ser el chico frío que conocemos pero por el momento continuo con la escena dizque romántica)

- no lo hagas – dijo Aria mientras veía como Kai se acercaba a ella –

- que no haga que – murmuro mientras acariciaba su mejilla –

- ilusionarme de nuevo – murmuro Aria – no poder soportar perderte de nuevo

- ¿Por qué no me explicas? – dijo Kai rodeándola con su brazo derecho – dime porque dices todo esto

- no lo recuerdas Kai… no recuerdas lo que vivimos juntos – murmuro ella con tristeza – no recuerdas lo que me hiciste cuando estábamos juntos hace 2,500 años

Kai la miro confundido… ¿a que se refería con ello?... ¿hace 2,500 años?... Aria se acerco a el y escondió su rostro en el cuello de el abrazándolo con fuerza, el la abrazo por mero instinto y aspiro su aroma… Jazmín, olía a Jazmín… un aroma que se le hacía familiar… cerro los ojos y entonces algo llego a su mente

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Remembranza -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_- ¿Cómo dices que se llaman estas flores? – pregunto "Kai" mientras miraba la flor blanco que se encontraba en su mano_

_- se llaman Jazmines – dijo una voz femenina a su lado – crecen en el mundo mortal_

_- ¿y que hacen aquí, Kisara? – pregunto "Kai" observando a su acompañante una hermosa mujer joven de largos cabellos negros como el ébano y unos alegres y tempestuosos ojos azul metálico – _

_- le pregunte al abuelo si podía plantarlos en el Olimpo y me dijo que si... tengo un área especial para estas hermosas flores – dijo Kisara_

_- cierto son hermosas pero no tanto como tu mi hermosa dragón – dijo "Kai" sonriendo – _

_- sigo sin saber porque me dices así pero se oye muy bonito – dijo ella sonrojada – _

_- ¿Para quién es el ramo que estas haciendo? – pregunto "Kai" observándola con curiosidad – _

_- es para papa es que esta enfermo y quiero regalárselas son sus flores favoritas – dijo Kisara sonriendo – ¿crees que podías pasarme aquellas que están en el lago? _

_- claro linda – dijo el chico mientras se inclinaba hacia el lago – _

"_Kai" se inclino hacia el lago, alargo su mano para alcanzar los jazmines que flotaban y entonces miro su reflejo pero no era el… al menos no se reconoció… el reflejo del agua mostraba a un hombro joven y apuesto de cabello cortos y alborotados negros con mechas rojizas, dos hermosas orbes rojas como el rubí le devolvían la mirada_

_- **tienes que recordar Kai… antes de que la perdamos para siempre **– le dijo aquel chico que se parecía tanto a él – _

_- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Kai que de un momento a otro estaba flotando en un espacio oscuro ante un espejo de marco dorado que le mostraba como reflejo al chico de pelo negro y mechas rojas_

_- **yo soy tu y tu eres yo **– contesto el reflejo – _

_- eso es imposible – dijo Kai alterado_

_- **es muy posible Kai **– dijo el joven mientras cruzaba los brazos – **a decir verdad hubiera preferido no despertarte aun pero las cosas se complican si no recuerdas no solo perderemos a Kisara sino no, no podremos ayudar a Ojos de lechuza**_

_- sigo sin entender – dijo Kai confundido_

_-** muy pronto lo harás pero tu mismos tienes que hacer que ambos recordemos sobre todo porque Aria esta en problemas**_

_-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Kai con el ceño fruncido_

_- **un fantasma del pasado a despertado y a regresado para tomar venganza en contra de aquella que la derroto y esa persona es Aria **– dijo con seriedad el joven – **si en verdad te importa entonces debes de hacer que ella nos perdone**_

_- si esto es una broma no tiene gracia – gruño Kai molesto – _

_- **sabes también como yo que no lo es… se que todo eso es confuso para ti pero hay una persona que puede ayudarte… tienes que buscar a Hefestos y el te ayudara**_

_-¿a Hefestos? – pregunto enarcando una ceja – ¿te refieres a Iván?_

_**- Oh si olvidaba que en esta reencarnación se llama Iván como sea el te ayudara ahora es mejor que vuelvas o sino Aria se morirá del susto… nos desmayamos **_

_- espera… aun tengo preguntas – dijo Kai mientras la imagen del espejo desaparecería _

_Pero no obtuvo más respuesta que el silencio_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin de Remembranza -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

- Kai vamos responde Kai – decía una desesperada Aria ya que de un momento a otro paso de estar abrazada a Kai a sostenerlo ya que el joven se desvaneció en sus brazos causándole un buen susto – Kai por favor Kai no me des estos sustos

La joven ahora si estaba asustada llevaba más de 15 min. intentando despertarlo, ahora estaba sentada en el césped con la cabeza de Kai en su regazo moviéndolo levemente hasta que vio como el abría los ojos… cuando Kai pudo enfocar bien se topo con unos hermosos y cristalinos ojos azul metálico que lo miraban con alegría y alivio

- Aria – murmuro Kai

- gracias a dios Kai estas bien – dijo la joven aliviada mientras lo abrazaba

- aarrgg… Ari… me ahogas – medio balbuceo Kai ante el abrazo de oso de la chica

- lo siento pero es que te desmayaste de pronto que me asustaste – dijo la joven sonrojada – ¿estas bien¿no tienes fiebre?

- si estoy bien solo algo cansado – murmuro contento de tenerla tan cerca y que se preocupara por el –

- bueno creo que ya es tarde y tu tienes que ir a descansar no vaya ser que por la mojada que te dio Hiro te hayas enfermado

- si talvez tienes razón te llevare a casa – dijo mientras se levantaba y le ayudaba a ella –

Durante el camino hacia el Dojo Kinomiya Aria miraba con preocupación y curiosidad a Kai ya que este estaba bastante callado y pensativo ya que recordaba su conversación con ese chico

- /_aun no me la creo en verdad ese chico será yo/_ - pensó el joven Hiwatari incrédulo –

- **/por supuesto que soy tu o al menos eres mi reencarnación/** - escucho la voz de aquel joven sobresaltándolo

- ¿estas bien Kai? – pregunto al ver el cambio de expresión en el

- si, si estoy bien – dijo el distraídamente

- /_ ¿a que rayos te refieres/ _- gruño Kai molesto

- **/es muy obvio eres la reencarnación de alguien poderoso pero yo no te puedo decir de quien porque no recuerdo exactamente pero se que somos un Dios griego/**

- en serio Kai estas bien – pregunto Aria deteniéndose al ver que el joven también se detuvo

- este si claro mira ya llegamos a tu casa – dijo Kai un tanto "nervioso"

Aria frunció el ceño y miro a Kai con sospecha pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo Kai se acerco a ella, la rodeo con sus brazos para luego llevar su mano derecha a la mejilla de ella y acariciándola la observo fijamente, Aria lo miro sonrojada pero no se alejo ni aparto su mirada de la rubí de el… la tenía hechizada… Kai se acerco a ella y parecía que iba a besarle en los labios pero el solo beso su mejilla para luego murmurarle en el oído

- **_Avant de toucher tes lèvres, je veux toucher ton coeur et avant de conquérir ton corps, je veux toucher ton coeur_**

Y con esas palabras y sin que Aria pudiera decirle algo; Kai se fue dejando a un confundido y agitado corazón… mientras que la mente del joven Hiwatari era más que confusión… era un caos de sensaciones


	11. La Formación de las Estrellas

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka, Pashanka y Akira** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Dickenson **le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y **Melinda Himura** le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. **Alcistes diosa de la Reconciliación **es propiedad de Misao CG o Maquehuito sus historias están en mi profile, en mi lista de autores favoritos así que pueden pasar a verlas son de Saint Seiya, **Iván Verzhbitsky** le pertenece a **Edi** y **Marian Tao** le pertenece a _

Fanny.- bueno no es un capitulo tan relevante que digamos pero es tan solo una primicia para lo que viene así que espero y les guste

* * *

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**(Memorias fantasmales: Responder al amor del otro)**

**Capítulo IX**

**La formación de las estrellas**

Febrero termino dando paso a Marzo y las cosas no han cambiado mucho: Marian gracias a los videos gano muy buenas ganancias, además de que se volvió muy "cercana" a Brooclyn (tanto que estoy segura que esta a punto de ser su novia), lo cual la tiene muy feliz, tanto que incluso da miedo; Tyson y Hilary cada día están mejor y más melosos, para fastidió y asco de Iván, quien disfruto de lindo al haberle arruinado la cita de San Valentín a Tyson, cuando "casualmente" se los encontró en el restaurante y termino cenando con ellos por obra de Hilary; Ray y Tsuki habían pasado de ser amigos a algo más, pero ninguno da el siguiente paso, para fastidió de sus amigos, quienes están a punto de encerrarlos en un cuarto para ver si hacen algo; Melinda y Hiro están irreconocibles, se la pasan el día o distraídos, sumidos en sus pensamientos o tarareando una canción¿la razón?, fácil son novios pero solo sus amigos y familiares saben… pero los que no sabían que onda pasaba eran Aria y Kai, desde San Valentín, Aria rehuía a Kai tanto sus miradas como su cercanía y si alguien lo mencionaba o si le preguntaban como le fue con su cita, ella se sonrojaba y tiraba lo que en ese momento traía en sus manos, Kai por otro lado, había dejado de perseguirla y se la pasaba más sumergido en sus pensamientos, discutiendo en ocasiones con aquella mitad de su alma, encerrada en su propio corazón. Nadie sabía que había pasado, Marian e Iván editaron esa parte del video porque les pareció que era demasiado intimo… pero lo que fuera que haya pasado, perturbo de sobremanera a ambos chicos

**Viernes 1 de Mayo**

**Tablón de Anuncios**

Gran parte del alumnado de la escuela, se reunió en el receso frente al tablón de anuncios, debido al cartel que el grupo musical escolar Shadow Destiny puso, el cartel dice lo siguiente:

¿SABES CANTAR?

¿SABES TOCAR ALGUN INSTRUMENTO?

¿TIENES DESEOS DE SER UNA ESTRELLA?

ENTONCES ESTA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD

EL GRUPO MUSICAL ESCOLAR

**SHADOW DESTINY**

BUSCA 3 NUEVOS INTEGRANTES.

EL PROXIMO VIERNES

EN EL AUDITORIO DE LA PREPARATORIA

BAKUTEN SHOOT BEYBLADE

DESPUES DE CLASES

SE REALIZARAN LAS AUDICIONES

NO FALTES

Aria, Tsuki y Melinda se acercaron con curiosidad al ver a todos viendo el tablón de anuncios, ya que no era normal que eso pasara

- oye Saiyuki ¿Qué tanto miran? – pregunto Tsuki curiosa

- es que hay un cartel en donde, Shadow Destiny harán audiciones – dijo la ojiverde

- ¿Quiénes son los Shadow Destiny? – pregunto Melinda curiosa

- somos nosotros – dijo una voz detrás de ellas –

Cuando las 3 voltearon, vieron a Kai, Tyson y a un chico que no conocían, de cabello corto rojo como el fuego y ojos grises

- ¿y desde cuando el todo poderoso Dragón Azul de Tormenta canta en otro lugar que no sea la ducha? – pregunto Aria burlonamente mirando a su mellizo

- desde que perdí una apuesta con Hilary – dijo Tyson dando un suspiro de resignación –

- ¿me podrían explicar mejor? – pregunto Melinda confundida

- en nuestro primer año estaban haciendo audiciones para un grupo musical estudiantil, nosotros hicimos las pruebas y quedamos, Tyson es el baterista, Matt es el teclista y yo soy el vocalista masculino principal y a veces toco la guitarra también – explico Kai tranquilamente –

- ¿entonces tu eres Matt? – pregunto Aria mirando al pelirrojo, recordaba a ver escuchado a su hermano hablar de él –

- si, mi nombre es Matthew Garibaldi, pero para los amigos soy Matt y voy al ultimo año – dijo con una sonrisa el ojigris

Mientras sus amigas lo saludaban, Aria se quedo pensativa mirando el cartel¿Y si…?

- Tyson necesito hablar contigo a solas – dijo Aria con seriedad

- ¿para que? – pregunto con curiosidad pero como respuesta fue jalado del brazo por su hermana

- oye Kai ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Melinda aprovechando que Aria se había alejado

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunto a su vez Kai mirándola –

- ¿Qué paso en San Valentín para que dejaras de perseguir a Aria?

- si en verdad quieres saber, pregúntaselo a ella – le dijo con indiferencia para luego irse

- como si fuera tan fácil – dijo Tsuki con el ceño fruncido

- ¿y si la emborrachamos? – sugirió Melinda con malicia

- ¿a quien quieren emborrachar? – pregunto Ray con curiosidad recién llegando

- a Aria – contesto Tsuki – de ese modo nos dirá que paso en San Valentín

- ¿no es muy drástico? – pregunto Ozuma

- ¿necesitas ayuda Mel? – pregunto Ian a su vez con malicia

- si me consigues dos botellas de vodka, te daré la primicia – dijo Melinda sonriendo

- hecho – dijo Ian estrechando la mano de la loca rubia

- si Aria sobrevive a la sobredosis de alcohol, te asesinara – le advirtió Tsuki

- valdrá la pena – dijo Melinda encogiéndose de hombros

Esa misma noche, Melinda organizó una pijamada en casa de Aria, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, así que tuvo que resignarse; luego de subir palomitas, dulces, bebidas y todo tipo de comida chatarra para un ejercito, todas se acomodaron en la habitación de Aria, dispuestas a ver una película de terror, para desgracia de la joven peliazul; el plan de Melinda consistía, en ver esa película de terror, de ese modo Aria comería todo lo que tuviera al alcance (ya que ella cuando tiene miedo come lo que sea), una vez que haya hecho eso, su garganta estará seca, de ese modo beberá el vodka, que Melinda hizo pasar por agua de sabor

- esa película estuvo genial – dijo Julia contenta mientras sacaba el disco del DVD –

- a mi me dio asco – dijo Emily con una mueca

- yo no creo que pueda dormir – dijo Hilary aun aferrada a su almohada

- me muero de sed – dijo Aria

- toma Ari-chan – dijo Melinda dándole un vaso con "agua de sabor"

- gracias – dijo tomando el vaso

Todas, la mayoría con preocupación, vieron como Aria se tomaba el contenido, no de uno sino de 4 vasos

- vaya que tenía sed – dijo Mariam sorprendida

- me supo rara – murmuro Aria para luego hipar – lo siento

- es que era de melocotón – dijo Marian con una cínica sonrisa

- debe de ser eso – murmuro tomándose un quinto vaso de golpe

Las mejillas de Aria se habían puesto rosas, sus ojos habían quedado fijos en un lugar y no se volvió a mover

- ¿Aria? – pregunto Tsuki curiosa

-………. – sin respuesta

- ¡Aria! – llamo esta vez Emily

-………. – de nuevo sin respuesta

- creo que se nos paso la mano – dijo Julia preocupada y asustada

- Nah esta bien – dijo Melinda sin darle mucha importancia que su amiga estuviera a un paso de caer en un coma etílico – así siempre se pone cuando toma, así que es hora de sacarle la sopa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mansión Hiwatari**

**Cuarto de Akira**

- no manches en verdad hiciste eso – exclamo Akira sin poder creerlo viendo una copia del video original y sin censura que le compro a su prima sobre la cita de Kai y Aria –

- ya decía yo que alguien nos observaba, además de media cafetería – gruño Kai molesto

- pues fue una suerte de que Marian lo grabara o no lo creería – dijo Akira bastante divertido y sorprendido

Los gemelos Hiwatari siguieron viendo el video hasta que llego a la escena final

_Kai se acerco a ella, la rodeo con sus brazos para luego llevar su brazo derecho a la mejilla de ella y acariciándola la observo fijamente, Aria lo miro sonrojada pero no se aparto ni aparto su mirada de la rubí de el… la tenía hechizada… Kai se acerco a ella y parecía que iba a besarle en los labios pero el solo beso su mejilla para luego murmurarle en el oído_

_- **Avant de toucher tes lèvres, je veux toucher ton coeur et avant de conquérir ton corps, je veux toucher ton amore**_

Akira escupió lo que bebía y miro a su gemelo con incredulidad

- ¡TUVISTE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE BESAR A LA HERMOSA DE ARIA KINOMIYA Y LA DESPERDISIASTE! – grito Akira sin poder contenerse

- no me molestes – gruño Kai molesto consigo mismo por a ver desperdiciado su oportunidad

- ¿PERO ES QUE ESTAS LOCO? – Grito Akira incrédulo – además ¿desde cuando hablas francés?

- no estoy loco y tampoco se desde cuando

- ¿y que significa? – pregunto Akira curioso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- significa: "**Antes de tocar tus labios, quiero tocar tu corazón y antes de conquistar tu cuerpo, quiero conquistar tu amor**" – murmuro Aria bastante audible para todas

- ¡Ay que lindo! – dijeron a coro todas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- por dios que cursi – dijo Akira con una mueca - ¿desde cuando eres tan cursi? – pregunto burlonamente

- aarrgg – gruño Kai para luego ir a encerrarse en el baño –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- no puedo creer que Kai pudiera ser tan romántico – dijo Julia suspirando

- y yo no puedo creer que desperdiciara su oportunidad de besarla – dijo Marian con fastidio, ya tendría una plática con su primo querido –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kai maldecía en ruso y japonés, a punto de tirar todo lo que su hermano tenía en el baño, por lo molesto que estaba

- **si sigues así te dará algo – dijo una voz masculina**

- tu de nuevo – gruño Kai mirándose al espejo, el cual no lo reflejaba a el sino al chico pelinegro

- **si y tendrás que acostumbrarte – dijo bastante divertido**

Desde San Valentín, Kai había dejado de ver su reflejo en los espejos, ahora lo único que veía al mirarse, era la imagen de su parte divina al que había llamado temporalmente Alex (cuyo nombre se le hacia muy familiar a ambos)

- oye Kai ¿estas bien? – pregunto Akira con curiosidad desde afuera

- lo estoy – dijo este molesto

- estas seguro es que te oí hablar con alguien

- estoy pensando en voz alta – le dijo Kai – ya vez, ahora mi propio hermano pensará que estoy loca – agrego en voz baja mirando el espejo

**- quien te manda no decirle a tu hermano sobre mi **- dijo burlonamente para desesperación de Kai

**Viernes 8 de Marzo**

**Auditorio, 3:30 p.m.**

Las audiciones que llevaban ya una hora estaban llegando a su fin, chicos y chicas de todos los años, se habían presentado pero las audiciones estaban bastante reñidas, Tyson, Kai y Matt habían despachado a la mayoría ya que no llenaban sus expectativas (además de que algunos casi los dejaban sordos de lo mal que cantaban) hasta ahora solo habían encontrado los reemplazos para Matt y Andy (la antigua vocalista femenina que se graduó el curso pasado). Ahora iban por la última audición la del reemplazo de Cassidy (la vocalista femenina principal junto con Kai quien se había graduado el curso pasado), al final solo faltaban dos chicas por cantar

- bien la siguiente participante es… no puede ser – dijo Matt sorprendido

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Tyson bostezando mientras que Kai se encontraba balanceándose en su silla

- es Asuka Minamoto – dijo el pelirrojo

- ¿COMO? – grito Tyson sorprendido mientras que Kai casi se cae de la silla al escuchar eso

- Ay no porque a mi – gruño Kai molesto, había evitado que la loca violeta formara parte del grupo la adición pasada pero no sabía si podría con esta

Asuka entro entonces vistiendo unas botas medianas de color café, una minifalda plisada de color verde oliva y un top grande en naranja oscuro, muy a la moda

- Hola Kai – saludo alegremente Asuka

- Asuka ¿Qué vas a cantar? – pregunto Tyson para distraer a la chica

- All about us – contesto la chica de cabello lavanda

- bien chicos prepárense – dijo Matt a los improvisados músicos que les estaban ayudando –

Asuka tomo el micrófono, se puso en posición y entonces la música empezó, una melodía rítmica en la que la batería y la guitarra se escuchaba con bastante fuerza; entonces la voz de Asuka se escucho en ingles

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about

All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

La cara de los 3 era todo un poema, no es que Asuka cantara mal de hecho lo hacia muy bien, demasiado bien para el gusto de ellos, era posible que quedara pero aun quedaba una participante más; Kai detuvo a la loca antes de que empezara la segunda parte de la canción

- Asuka con eso es suficiente – dijo Kai con seriedad – es posible que te llamemos

- por que no me lo dicen de una vez después de todo soy la mejor – dijo Asuka con superioridad mientras que el publico que estaba sentado detrás de ellos aplaudía

- yo no estaría tan seguro Asuka – dijo Tyson con malicia

- ¿a que te refieres Kinomiya? – gruño Asuka molesta

- siguiente participante – dijo Matt antes de que esos dos pelearan

Desde un lado del escenario salió una joven de largo cabello azul oscuro, ojos azul metálico llenos de tempestad, de piel aperlada, vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla negro a la cadera y ajustado, una blusa tipo strapple color añil

- Kinomiya Aria – dijo Matt al verla bastante sorprendido igual que Kai y Asuka, Tyson sonrió al verla

- ¿Qué cantara señorita Kinomiya? – pregunto Tyson con una sonrisa, Aria miro extrañada a su hermano pero al ver a Asuka entendió –

- Moon Revenge – dijo la joven tranquilamente

- bien entonces toma el micrófono – dijo Matt saliendo de la sorpresa

Aria se dirigió hacia donde estaban los instrumentos extras, tomo una guitarra y se acerco hacia el micrófono, Tyson sonrió aun más mientras que Asuka la miraba molesta; la música empezó, movida y pegajosa, mientras que la guitarra y el teclado se escuchaban más junto con un violín, la voz de ella se escucho por todo el auditorio cantando en un japonés perfecto

**yatto tadoritsuita ai, nigirishime**

**chiisa na nemuri ni yasuragu hito**

**tojita mabuta ni sayonara, kuchidzukete**

**toki no hanazono ni anata okizari ni shita**

**ai wa yume no mama de wa**

**tsudzukanai**

**musaboreba, utsukushii shikabane,**

**soredemo**

**nozomu no nara, oikakete kite**

**ano kuchidzuke wa akai tattoo**

**sadame no yokoku kizamu tattoo**

**watashi ni nara, hitome de wakaru**

**kuchibiru-gata ni itamu tattoo**

**kakusenai wa anata**

**It's Moon Revenge, wooo...**

**yami ni tojikomerarete mo hikareau**

**O-RA wa kesenai, tajiro ga nai**

**sukete miete'ru wakare de moe nagara**

**tsugi no meguriai mo mata anata ga ii to**

**ai wa fukaku naru hodo**

**yokubari de**

**toiki sae shibaritai rifujin,**

**soredemo**

**hikari no uzu noboritsumete'ku**

**akai kioku wa doku no tattoo**

**mirai no KAOSU shimesu tattoo**

**futari de nara, kudakechiru made**

**kuchibiru-gata ni itamu tattoo**

**daita mama de ii wa**

**It's Moon Revenge, wooo...**

**nozomu no nara, oikakete kite**

**ano kuchidzuke wa akai tattoo**

**sadame no yokoku kizamu tattoo**

**watashi ni nara, hitome de wakaru**

**kuchibiru-gata ni itamu tattoo**

**kakusenai wa anata**

**It's Moon Revenge, wooo...**

Al final de la canción hubo un solo de guitarra y poco después la canción había llegado a su fin, con un estruendoso aplauso por parte de todos los demás, pues se habían maravillado ante la celestial voz de la menor de los hermanos dragón, Kai sonrió pues el ya sabía que cantaba así, Tyson aplaudió con muchas ganas puesto que sabía que su hermanita les sorprendería y Matt bueno el estaba bastante sorprendió y maravillado aunque tuvo que poner orden antes de que Asuka se abalanzara sobre la joven como la pelea que habían tenido el mes pasado o la de la semana pasada mejor dicho

- eso estuvo fabuloso Aria – le felicito el pelirrojo – pasado mañana publicaremos los resultados así que pueden retirarse

- sabía que lo harías muy bien Ari-chan – dijo Melinda subiendo al escenario y abrazando a su amiga

- gracias aunque estaba algo nerviosa – dijo Aria sonriendo

- menos mal que superaste tu pánico escénico hace mucho – dijo Tsuki sonriendo

- si aunque me gustaría decir lo mismo por los bichos – murmuro ella

- que les parece si vamos a la cafetería de la vuelta a celebrar el futuro nombramiento de Aria – dijo Jhonny

- pero aun no entro a la banda – dijo Aria sorprendida

- pero lo estarás – dijo Hilary muy segura

Al final la chica fue arrastrada por todos para ir a festejar y ya no pudo negarse

* * *

bien aqui esta el cap que espero les haya gustado antes de pasar a los review quisiera pedirles de favor que si es posible me manden nombres de canciones, pueden ser las que les guste siempre y cuando puedan ser no solo cantante maculino sino femenino o que ambos canten, también diganme quien canta la canción o sino envien la letra a mi correo luz guion baja tenshi arroba hotmail punto com

Respuesta a los review:

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**

gracias por tu review, lo de lo tuyo con brooclyn bueno ya di una pista en este cap pero espera con ansias una coleccion de omakes perdidos de esta historia que publicare cuando la termine, allí se explicaran varias cosas de este fanfic

**Roberta-Marizza2802**

muchas gracias por los animos querida tocayita, en cuanto a la frase bueno eso lo veras en este cap que espero y te haya gustado

**Gamy Gasny**

gracias por le review querida amiga, los misterios aun no terminan aunque ahora es solo un pequeño descanso nos vemos en el siguiente cap o en tus historias amiga

**Edi**

gracias Edi y espero que los siguiente cap te gusten ya que si habra acción


	12. Un accidentado primer concierto

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka, Pashanka y Akira** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Dickenson **le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y **Melinda Himura** le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. **Alcistes diosa de la Reconciliación **es propiedad de Misao CG o Maquehuito sus historias están en mi profile, en mi lista de autores favoritos así que pueden pasar a verlas son de Saint Seiya, **Iván Verzhbitsky** le pertenece a **Edi** y **Marian Tao** le pertenece a cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari_

Fanny.- espero que les guste el capitulo, como verán no soy tan buena describiendo conciertos ni peleas así que espero y me den una buena critica aunque prometo que para la siguiente historia mejorare con las escenas de acción, talvez parezca un capitulo soso pero me gusto escribirlo… ténganme un poquito de piedad y siento mucho el retraso, es que no solo sigo enferma sino también tengo exámenes esta y la siguiente semana de Marzo, aunque creo que podré subir Cáp. más rápido en semana santa

**Voz.- Aria**

Voz.- Kai

_Voz.- Marian_

Voz.- Tyson

* * *

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**(Memorias fantasmales: Responder al amor del otro)**

**Capitulo X**

**Un accidentado primer concierto**

**Dos días después**

Se encontraban todos en la cafetería de la escuela, durante el primer receso y todos se encontraban mirando a Matt, Tyson y Kai puesto que estaban ansiosos por conocer a los ganadores; Tyson ya harto de que no lo dejaran comer en paz se levanto

- A ver, presten atención – dijo Tyson en un gruñido – Matt dirá los nombres de los nuevos integrantes

- ¿QUE¿Y POR QUE YO? – grito Matt sorprendido desde su lugar 3 mesas más allá

- porque eres el más imparcial – comento Kai como quien comenta el clima

- Demonios – gruño por lo bajo el pelirrojo

Matt saco un papel de su pantalón y empezó a leerlo

- Los ganadores son… para mi suplente Iván Verzhbitsky, como vocalista secundaria Marian Tao y finalmente como vocalista principal femenina Aria Kinomiya

¡Crash!

Al escuchar ese ruido, voltearon a ver a Aria quien, de la sorpresa había dejado caer la bandeja de comida que traía en las manos, MingMing tuvo que sujetar a Asuka antes de que se lanzara sobre Aria, Pasha simplemente sonrió divertida, le encantaba ver como Aria sacaba de sus casillas a la loca lila, los demás sintieron una gota de sudor recorrer la nuca al ver semejante escena, la cual fue interrumpida por un eufórico grito

- ¡SI¡SI¡GANE! – gritaba cierta pelinegra

- ¡Marian compórtate! – gritó Iván avergonzado mientras que Brooclyn la sujetaba antes de que se subiera a la mesa a bailar –

- el próximo sábado iniciaremos los ensayos – dijo Kai en voz alta – ya que el próximo mes tenemos un concierto

- vaya manera de reaccionar Ari-chan – dijo Hilary, que había traído otra bandeja con comida para su amiga

- es que me tomo por sorpresa – dijo Aria sentándose

- ¡Auxilio! – grito de pronto Matt mientras huía de la loca lila que se había soltado de MingMing, todos los demás lo ignoraron

- tendrás que irte con cuidado Aria – advirtió Pasha acercándose a la mesa de la joven Kinomiya – si Minamoto te odiaba antes ahora lo hará mucho más, creo que te odia más que a mí

- Bah como si me importara – dijo Aria a punto de tomar con su tenedor una papa, que Kai le arrebato – Hey eso es mío Kai – se quejo la chica, Kai simplemente le sonrió

- deberías – dijo Pasha con seriedad aunque mirando curiosa el extraño comportamiento de esos dos

- Pashanka en todo este tiempo has llegado a conocerme, sabes que no le tengo miedo y que jamás subestimo a mis enemigos – dijo Aria con frialdad para luego quitarle la soda a Kai

- Oye – se quejo este ya que a penas si le iba a tomar

- por quitarme mis papas – dijo esta sonriendo triunfal para luego beber un trago de su reciente adquirida soda

- vale, como digas – dijo Pasha negando con la cabeza para luego irse

- ¿en donde ensayaremos? – pregunto Marian trayendo arrastrando a Iván mientras que el otro brazo lo tenía aferrado al brazo de un muy sonrojado Brooclyn

- en nuestro cuartel – dijo Tala mirando entretenido como Aria y Kai se quitaban comida mutuamente

- ¿Cuartel? – preguntaron extrañados Aria, Tsuki, Melinda, Marian e Iván

- lo verán mañana – dijo Bryan sonriendo mientras a su lado Ian grababa a la extraña parejita

- la verdad es que no se como me gustan más, si discutiendo o como dos enamorados – dijo Tyson suspirando

- no somos dos enamorados – dijo Aria dejando de jugar con Kai

- pues te comportas como si estuvieras enamorada – dijo Melinda sonriendo malignamente

Aria se sonrojo pero luego se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida, Kai se levanto y la siguió, esquivando por un pelo el abrazo que Asuka iba a darle, todas las miradas se posaron en Melinda quien solo se encogió de hombros

**Sábado, 9:30**

**Bodega 3, Puerto de Tokio**

- Se nota que aquí viven hombres solteros – dijo Tsuki con sarcasmo, levantando una caja de pizza del sillón

La bodega, muy amplia, estaba llena de basura: latas de cerveza, botellas de vinos, comida a medio comer, papeles, muebles patas arriba y un centenar de polvo… en medio se encontraba un escenario en el cual habían varios instrumentos: una batería, un teclado, 3 guitarras, 5 micrófonos, 3 bocinas grandes; al menos el equipo estaba impecable

- sentimos el desorden, pero no hemos tenido tiempo de limpiar – se disculpo Tyson apenado

- deberían de abrir una ventana – dijo Melinda tapándose la nariz

- háganse hacia atrás – dijo Aria con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron todos curiosos

Aria no contesto simplemente, cerró los ojos y concentro su energía, un aura azul-verdosa la envolvió, sus cabellos levitaron con el viento que empezó a rodearla mientras cambiaban a un color negro medianoche con reflejos rojizos, sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color pero su mirada tenía otra expresión, profunda y tranquila; el aura de ella se extendió por toda la bodega, de pronto las cosas empezaron a levitar y acomodarse, limpiarse y a juntarse por si solas, en pocos minutos el lugar quedo irreconocible

- WOW – dijeron todos sorprendidos

- di podías hacer eso ¿Por qué rayos no me ayudaste a limpiar la casa, la semana pasada? – pregunto Tyson molesto

- porque el castigo te lo dio papa y sabes que cuando papa nos castiga individualmente los otros no pueden interferir – dijo Aria encogiéndose de hombros

- cierto – dijo Hiro sonriendo divertido ante la molestia de su hermano menor

- bien ya que todo quedo decente, comencemos – dijo Marian entusiasmada

- Marian ¿Qué rayos tomaste¿Un barril de azúcar a caso?– pregunto Iván sin comprender como es que su amiga tiene tanta energía

- no, solo medio barril – dijo Marian cínicamente

- bueno Iván al teclado, Marian y Aria a los micrófonos y Tyson a la Batería – dijo Kai interrumpiendo la pronta pelea entre Iván y Marian

- Canten una canción a ver como acoplamos las voces de cada uno – dijo Matt mientras se acercaba a un extraño aparato aun lado del escenario

Durante el siguiente mes el grupo se reunía cada vez que tenían tiempo libre para practicar, las voces de los 5 habían congeniado bastante bien, aunque algunas de las canciones del grupo no le gustaban tanto a Aria y a Marian así que decidieron incluir algunas que ambas habían escrito y que a los chicos les pareció bien, ahora su ritmo no solo era rock sino también pop, baladas y jazz, este ultimo genero para satisfacción de Iván que podía usar su saxofón, incluso le dieron un tiempo para el, en el concierto.

**Patio principal de BSBB (1)**

**3:50 p.m.**

- ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! – dijo Marian caminado de un lado a otro, de forma histérica

- Marian calmate o sino te dará algo – dijo Iván sentado en un sillón

- todo saldrá bien, así que no te preocupes – dijo Tyson que sacaba una soda helada de un mini refrigerador - ¿quieren una soda?

- yo si – dijo Kai levantando la mirada de su revista, Tyson le lanzo una soda que Kai atrapo sin problemas –

- ¿Y Aria? – pregunto Matt al no ver a la menor de los Kinomiya

- aquí estoy – dijo la joven saliendo del vestidor

La joven traía puesta una minifalda de holanes color negra con bordes rojos hasta un poco antes de la rodilla, un top con una manga larga del lado izquierdo semi acampanada color rojo oscuro con bordes negros, un guante en su mano derecha que empieza en los nudillos y termina en el codo color negro, unas botas negras de tacón y finalmente una gargantilla negra pegado al cuello de la cual cuelga un fénix plateado. Su cabello lo llevaba sujetado en una coleta alta por un listón rojo, además de traer sombras negras y rojas y sus labios pintados de rojo

- Wow – dijeron los chicos sorprendidos

- /**se ve hermosísima**/- dijo Alex encantado pero Kai lo ignoro olímpicamente por estar babeando mirando a la joven ojiazul

- Primita te vez genial – dijo Marian sonriendo y mirando de reojo las mejillas sonrojadas de su primo

- Marian te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas primita – gruño Aria – pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás

Marian vestía una falda roja que a diferencia de Aria esta era de tablones, un top negro de tirantes caídos rojos, unos listones rojos y negros rodeaban su abdomen en forma de X, unos guantes como el de Aria pero estos eran rojos con listones negros alrededor, unos botines negros de tacón y finalmente una gargantilla negra pegada al cuello de la cual cuelga un fénix plateado. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto con un listón rojo a modo de diadema, además de traer sombras negras y rojas y sus labios pintados de rojo

- cierto, tienes razón – dijo Marian con altanería – me veo fenomenal

- muy bien Marian bajáte de tu nube egocentrista que tenemos un concierto que dar – le dijo Iván – pero tiene razón en algo te vez bien pequeño Ángel Negro

- gracias Hefestos – dijo la chica sonriendo

- solo espero que Hiro no interrumpa el concierto porque si te ve vestida así le dará un ataque – dijo Tyson mirando a su melliza

- pues se tendrá que aguantar – dijo esta encogiéndose de hombros

- Kai ¿No le dirás algo a Ari-chan? – pregunto Marian con cierta malicia

- No es necesario que diga algo – se apresuro a decir Aria pero Kai si le contesto

- eres más hermosa que la propia Afrodita – dijo este medio embelesado

- Oye – se quejo Iván –

- oigan ahora que recuerdo ¿Que la diosa Afrodita no era esposa de Hefestos pero ella lo engaño con Ares? – dijo de pronto Matt

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto Aria mirando a Matt enarcando una ceja

- nada más por curiosidad – dijo este encogiéndose de hombros – /Uy por poco y me descubre/

- /**entonces se menos obvio dios tonto, Feh te dejo usar mi cuerpo para que les ayudes y no más metes la pata**/ - gruño una voz, al parecer del verdadero Matthew

- /varios errores lo cometen cualquiera, incluso los dioses/ - contesta mentalmente el pelirrojo

Cuando el grupo salió al escenario construido especialmente para ellos, vieron con sorpresa como el lugar estaba lleno, ya que al parecer les interesaba ver si el grupo seguía siendo tan bueno con los nuevos integrantes, las chicas tuvieron que tragarse el miedo y subir al escenario; Tyson se fue a la batería, Iván al teclado, Marian tomo la guitarra y se puso el cinto encima para poder sostenerla, Kai y Aria tomaron cada uno un micrófono, quitándolo de donde estaba dejando el espacio como para bailar; detrás del grupo se encuentra una enorme manta blanca de fondo tenía el dibujo de un fénix color negro de ojos rojo debajo del cual se encontraba las palabras: Shadow Destiny

- esto es emocionante – dijo Melinda contenta

- ¿Cómo rayos permitió Tyson que Aria saliera vestida así? – pregunto mejor dicho gruño Hiro molesto

- Aria ya no es una niña Hiro – dijo Ray mirando a su amigo

- es verdad – dijo Tala – además se muy bien así

- ya lo creo – dijeron varios

- pues Marian no se queda atrás – dijo Brooclyn sin dejar de mirarla

- lo dices porque es tu novia – dijo Michael divertido – pero tienes razón

- por favor, yo me vería mucho mejor con esa ropa que la tonta de Kinomiya – dijo Asuka despectivamente

- si claro, como no – dijo Tsuki con sarcasmo, Asuka le dirigió una gélida mirada que no tuvo efecto en la albina

- Hey miren ya empezó – dijo Akira con cámara en mano junto con Ian

La música empezó a escucharse lenta y suavemente al igual que la voz de Aria

**dare mo mina samayoi nagara kotae wo sagashite**

Más de uno se quedo embelesado ante aquella hermosa voz (aunque la tonada no iba muy de acuerdo a la ropa, pero en fin) luego la música cambio, era una mezcla electrónica combinando la batería, el teclado, para sorpresa de todos tanto Kai como Aria empezaron a bailar, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, y ninguno bailaba nada mal, aunque los demás tuvieron que pellizcarse para saber que no era un sueño y Kai Hiwatari por primera vez desde que la banda se formo, bailaba en una presentación

**futari naraba jikan sae mo shihai dekiru to omotteta ano koro**

Entonces Kai se unió a su compañera cantando, haciendo una perfecta combinación

tsuki hi wa nagare sora no ima mo kawaru you ni surechigatteta kokoro

**megurikuru kisetsu no naka de**

ano toki ga tomareba

**ii no ni**

**futari mata samayoi nagara**

kono sora wo kanata ni

**ai wo sagashite**

De nuevo se escucho pura música electrónica, mientras ambos bailaban, pronto encendió el ánimo de todos, ya que pronto empezaron a moverse en sus lugares al ritmo de la canción y otros aplaudían rítmicamente

**ima no kimi ni utsuru sora wa donna iro nara kikikaesenai nara**

taisetsu na koto wasurete shimatte iku you de sukoshi tomadou kokoro

**mekurumeku ginga no naka de**

sono kokoro takuri

**yosetemu**

**futari tada hoshi wo miagete**

ano toki no sora no

**iro wo kasaneteru**

Hubo otro momento en que hubo pura música, con lo cual hubo otro baile, solo que esta vez Kai y Aria se ayudaban mutuamente

**taisetsu na koto wasurete shimawanai de itai**

kegare wo shiranu kokoro

**megurikuru kisetsu no naka de**

kono hoshi ga kiesaru

**toki ni wa**

**kokoro goto zero ni modoshite**

shounen no hitomi de

**mitsumete**

**futari mata ano yume no hate**

arukidasu tsunaida

**te wo hanasazu ni (2)**

Al final de la canción hubo un aplauso colectivo, que hizo que las chicas se sonrojaran ya que gritaban los nombres de ellas, Iván sonrió con algo de arrogancia por su creciente popularidad… ¿acaso era un letrero con su imagen?, Iván parpadeo, Nah era su imaginación. El grupo se acomodo para la segunda canción esta vez solo se escucho la voz de Kai y de Tyson

Don't believe what you hear

Don't believe what you see

If you just close your eyes

You can feel the enemy

When I first met you girl 

You had fire in your soul

What happened your face

Of melting in snow?

Now it looks like this!

And you can swallow

Or you can spit

You can throw it up

Or choke on it

And you can dream

So dream out loud

You know that your time is coming 'round

...don't let the bastards grind you down

No nothing makes sense 

Nothing seems to fit

I know you'd hit out

If you only knew who to hit

And I'd join the movement

If there was one I could believe in

Yeah I'd break bread and wine

If there was a church I could receive in

'Cos I need it now

To take a cup 

To fill it up

To drink it slow

I Can't let you go

And I must be

An acrobat

To talk like this

And act like that

And you can dream

So dream out loud

...don't let the bastards grind you down

What are we doing to do now it's all been said?

No new ideas in the house, and every book has been read

And I must be

An acrobat

To talk like this

And act like that

And you can dream

So dream out loud

And you can find

Your own way out

You can build

And I can will 

And you can call

I can't wait until

You can stash

And you can seize

In dreams begin

Responsibilities

And I can love

And I can love

I know that the tide is turning 'round

...don't let the bastards grind you down (3)

- válgame no sabía que Tyson cantara tan bien – dijo Melinda sorprendida

- pues ya vez que si – dijo Hilary sonriendo mirando embelesada a su novio – y se ve muy guapo

- pero nadie mejor que mi Kai – dijo Asuka suspirando y sacando unos pompones de quien sabe donde y apoyando a Kai

- si sigue así, Aria usara sus poderes no solo para limpiar – murmuro Tsuki a Julia quien asintió

- Bien¿Qué canción seguirá? – pregunto en voz baja Iván, aprovechando que los aplausos eran fuertes

- pues no se ¿Cuál proponen? – pregunto Tyson

- yo quiero cantar una solita – dijo Marian entusiasmada

- ¿estas bien Aria? – pregunto Kai mirando a la joven, quien veía a todos lados un tanto preocupada

- eh, no, no sucede nada – dijo esta con una nerviosa sonrisa aunque Kai no le creyó de todo – /¿Que es este cosmos que siento? Es como si, lo conociera de algún lado/

- bien vamos con la siguiente canción, Marian prepárate – dijo Tyson a lo que la joven asintió

Marian tomo el micrófono, mientras esta vez Aria y Kai traían la guitarra: una música de piano y de guitarra lleno el ambiente, justo cuando la voz de la pelinegra empezó a escucharse

_kanashii hodo hikaridashita_

_shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare…_

Entonces se escucho la batería que se unió a los otros instrumentos, creando con ello una mezcla rítmica

_tsumetai taiyou ni terasarete'ta_

_kainarasareta jiyuu ga atta_

_kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru_

_MASUKU o hazushihajimeta My Soul_

_kuzurete yuku kabe no mukou wa_

_zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru_

_mitasarenai kokoro aru nara_

_tobitateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGUE_

Hubo otro solo de instrumentos en los que Marian bailaba, demostrando ser tan buena como Aria

_yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai_

_mamorubeki mono wa nan na no ka?_

_hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi_

_hontou no jibun e to chikadzuku_

Esta vez se escucharon solo las guitarras más fuertes que la batería y el teclado, una verdadera demostración de talento no solo por Marian, Tyson e Iván sino también por parte de Aria y Kai

_kieyuku Fake Light_

_umareyuku True Light_

_kono te ni..._

_shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete_

_atarashii jidai o kizamitsudzukero_

_tokihanashita kokoro no mama ni_

_hateshinaku tsudzuite'ku byakuya o tobe (4)_

Y finalmente termino con una parte instrumental, mientras Marian daba los últimos pasos de baile, que genero una lluvia de aplausos ante ella, quien sonrió orgullosamente por su actuación. Brooclyn lanzo varias rosas rojas que la chica atrapo poco menos de la mitad pero al menos algo si alcanzo. Y el concierto hubiera seguido sino fuera porque la extraña energía que Aria había sentido antes se intensifico, Aria miro a todos lados preocupada

- ¿Te sucede algo Aria? – pregunto Tyson al ver a su hermana nerviosa

- siento un cosmos maligno – murmuro Aria preocupada

- entonces no era mi imaginación – dijo Iván con el ceño fruncido

- ¿De que hablan? – pregunto Marian confundida

Como respuesta a esa pregunta, el techo del auditorio exploto, asustando a todos; escombros empezaron a caer logrando que la gente corriera y se pusiera a resguardo, de la espesa nube que provoco la explosión una figura apareció, era una mujer joven y hermosa, su cabello era ondulado y largo rubio, sus ojos cínicos y llenos de maldad son tan azules como el cielo, su vestimenta era un tanto extraña muy a lo amazónica solo que de color negra y ajustada

- Ay no, pero si es – murmuro Tsuki sorprendida mientras desaparecía el campo de protección que uso para evitar que los escombros lastimara a alguno de los beyluchadores que estaban con ella

- ¿La conoces? – pregunto Mistel curiosos y sorprendido

La rubia miro a todos lados hasta que su mirada encontró a quien buscaba, sin preguntar nada, apareció una bola de fuego en su mano y la lanzo directo sobre Aria, Kai se lanzo sobre ella haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo mientras la bola de fuego destruía la batería por suerte Tyson se quito de allí justo a tiempo

- ¿Estas bien Aria? – pregunto Kai preocupada sentándose y mirando a la joven

- si, si estoy bien – dijo la chica aliviada pero cambio su mirada por una más sería mientras se levantaba y enfrentaba a la rubia – Hola Calixto, veo que al fin me has encontrado

- no fue fácil Alcistes – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malévola – eres tan escurridiza como tu madre

- no metas a mi madre – gruño Aria molesta – ¿Cómo escapaste?

- ja acaso creíste que tu tonta prisión iba a durar para siempre ¿verdad? – dijo Calixto burlonamente – ahora acabare contigo

Calixto lanzó una llamarada de fuego hacia Aria pero esta encendió su cosmos energía y creo un campo de protección de aire que absorbió la llamara ante una sorprendida Calixto

- tonta hace años que mis poderes despertaron y ahora sabrás quien es la hija de Hades señor del submundo – dijo Aria despectivamente mientras encendía más su cosmos, una aura dorada la envolvió esta vez –

- ARIA ESTE NO ES EL LUGAR PARA COMENZAR UNA PELEA – grito Tsuki desde las gradas

- tienes razón – dijo Aria en voz baja – en ese caso terminare contigo de una vez Calixto pero esta vez mi abuelo se hará cargo

- no te atreverías – dijo Calixto mirándola con odio, pero de pronto unas cadenas de fuego la sujetaron – ¿Pero que…?

- ¿acaso crees que Alcistes se encuentra sola, Calixto? – dijo Iván burlonamente mientras sujetaba a la rubia con unas cadenas de fuego, que salían de sus manos

- Hefestos – murmuro Calixto sorprendida, en ningún momento había sentido su cosmos

- en efecto – dijo Iván, el chico miro a Aria – Hazlo ahora Aria

- claro – dijo la peliazul mientras se concentraba un poco y… – ¡Espadas Sagradas!

Un centenar de espadas hechas de luz cayeron como lluvia sobre Calixto, algunas la atravesaron provocándole extremo dolor otras que la rozaron, la rodearon sujetándola e inmovilizándola, luego Aria con un movimiento de su mano la teletransporto directo a Grecia más especifico frente a cierto dios que la miro perplejo por tan súbita aparición además de la curiosa nota que tenía como sello en su boca

- creí que era un enemigo más fuerte – dijo Kai con una gota de sudor

- /**yo esperaba una pelea inolvidable, no esto**/ - dijo Alex perplejo y ofuscado

- ¿esta era la dichosa enemiga? – pregunto Melinda perpleja igual que todos los demás

- creo que estar encerrada por 100 años ya le debilito – dijo Aria que no se podía creer que haya sido tan fácil

- es eso o es que sin Xena, ella no es nada – dijo Iván negando con la cabeza, ni siquiera se había podido divertir en una buena pelea, pues ni modo será hasta la próxima (N/A: mejor dicho hasta el próximo fic)

**

* * *

****(1) BSBB** según yo son las siglas de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 

**(2) **Moment opening de Gundam Seed – gracias Cagalli por la letra

**(3) **Acrobat de U2 – gracias a edi que me sugirió este grupo entre otros

**(4) **True Light opening de DNAngel

**Respuesta a los Review:**

**Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari: **la verdad es que se me hace que soy adivina, bueno lo que Kai le dijo primero lo quise poner en ruso pero me salió medio raro así que decidí mejor ponerlo en francés, muchas gracias por las canciones espero que disfrutes el capitulo

**Gamy Gasny: **si lo mismo pensé pero como veras aquí Aria es mejor aunque no se cual esta más loca y te lo digo yo que soy la creadora de Aria

**Roberta-Marizza2802:** no hay problema amiga y me alegra que Matt te caiga bien porque también saldrá en las siguiente entrega claro eso si logro empezarla

**Edi: **gracias por las canciones y espero que te guste el capitulo aunque no creo que sea tan bueno pero como dije arriba a mi me gusto no se a los demás


	13. Memorias Fantasmales 1 Parte

_**Disclaimers:** ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. **Asuka, Pashanka y Akira** son propiedad de las **Princesas de la Oscuridad** que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, **Tsuki Dickenson **le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y **Melinda Himura** le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. **Alcistes diosa de la Reconciliación **es propiedad de Misao CG o Maquehuito sus historias están en mi profile, en mi lista de autores favoritos así que pueden pasar a verlas son de Saint Seiya, **Iván Verzhbitsky** le pertenece a **Edi** y **Marian Tao** le pertenece a cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari_

Fanny.- según yo podía subir más rápido en semana santa pero me están prohibiendo usar la comp. En semana santa así que publicare cuando pueda, y cuando la imaginación me permite, ya que tuve algunos problemas con este capitulo y con el siguiente que estoy haciendo, espero que la escena de acción que tiene les guste aunque insisto no soy muy buena en eso, por cierto lo de las obras no lo tomen a la ligera ya que estas tendrán mucho que ver en el capitulo final de esta historia sobre todo la de Aria y Kai. LA CUENTA REGRESIVA HA COMENZADO… FALTAN 6 CAPITULOS PARA EL GRAN FINAL ASÍ QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN

* * *

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**Capitulo XI**

**Memorias Fantasmales 1° Parte**

Como vimos en el capitulo anterior, los chicos tuvieron su primer concierto como miembros de los Shadow Destiny, en ese concierto hubo una súbita aparición de un enemigo del pasado de Aria como Alcistes… que resulto ser un fraude aunque claro lo que ellos no sabían es que ella, Calixto, no era el verdadero enemigo de Alcistes, quien esperaba el momento adecuado para actuar. Volviendo a nuestros protagonistas, era un día de clases aparentemente normal, una semana después de tan accidentado primer concierto, el profesor Sirius se encontraba incapacitado, debido que en el concierto se lastimo el pie y el brazo; así que la profesora Natasha se encontraba sustituyéndole por el momento, cabe decir que esa era la suplente más aburrida de todo el mundo y los chicos estaban casi cayéndose de dormidos

- ¿Cuánto falta para que la clase acabe? – pregunto Aria en voz baja a su hermano que estaba cabeceando

- aaaaaauuuuuuhhhhh – ese bostezo fue lo que recibió como respuesta

- olvídalo – murmuro Aria molesta y aburrida, miro al resto de la clase, unos estaban jugando lo que parecía ser basta, otros ya estaban dormidos y otros liderados por Akira estaban jugando poker y haciendo apuestas – por Zeus esto es aburridísimo

De pronto la puerta del salón se abre bruscamente asustando a todos e interrumpiendo la lectura de la profesora Natasha, debido al ruido algunos que dormían se cayeron de los asientos; Iván se asomo por la puerta

- disculpe la interrupción profesora – se disculpo el dios – pero traigo un mensaje de Sirius, digo del profesor Blackmoon para Aria Kinomiya

- Srta. Kinomiya vaya por favor – dijo un tanto molesta la pelirroja profesora mientras Aria se levanto y se acerco a Iván curiosa

- ¿Qué quiere Sirius? – pregunto curiosa la peliazul

- bueno hace 10 min. me hablo y dijo que les tenía una tarea especial, debido a su accidente se le olvido dársela a la suplente

- ¿Cuál es la tarea? – pregunto Aria, Iván tan solo le paso un fajo de hojas

- Aquí esta todo, instrucciones de cómo hacer el trabajo, las parejas porque va a ser por equipo y la fecha límite – explico Iván aunque al ver la mirada de su sobrina, solo se encogió de hombros

- bien ya les diré yo a la clase – dijo Aria mirando las hojas – pero porque me los das a mí, Hilary es la representante

- Eh… bueno… porque – empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido ante la sorprendida mirada de Aria… ¿Acaso era eso un sonrojo?

- Iván ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto con suspicacia

- adiós – dijo el chico saliendo corriendo

- IVÁN ESPERA – grito Aria saliendo del salón pero tan solo quedo una estela de humo ante lo rápido que corrió, cuando entro de nuevo al salón, la clase entera la miraba

- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Tala que era el más cercano a ella

- quien sabe, no me quiso decir – dijo Aria restándole importancia al asunto aunque se quedo muy curiosa – profesora Natasha necesito comunicar a la clase un recado del profe Sirius

- ¿no puede esperar al final de la clase? Estamos a mitad de un tema importante – dijo la profesora molesta

- no, no puede esperar, además su forma de explicar es muy aburrido la mitad de la clase se había quedado dormida a los 15 min. Y la otra empezó a jugar pokar – dijo Aria exasperada

Aria se acerco al frente dejando a una muy ofendida suplente y una divertida clase, incluso Asuka admitía que era buena deshaciéndose de profesores aburridos como esa

- a ver presten atención, el profe Sirius le pidió a Iván que nos trajera esto: es un trabajo especial, tiene fecha límite de un mes y cuenta como el 80 de nuestra calificación final – explico Aria

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – pregunto Asuka confundida

- para mentes lentas como la de Minamoto

- oye – dijo la ojiverde molesta pero Aria la ignoró

- significa que si no entregan el trabajo, reprobaran y tendrán que venir a clases de verano, el trabajo es por parejas pero no se adelanten chicos el ya las escogió – dijo Aria sonriendo divertida al ver la expresión de desilusión de algunos – el trabajo consiste en representar un fragmento de alguna obra clásica o cuento de hadas que el también ya ha elegido, de los cuales ya hemos visto en clase o que veremos cuando el regrese

Eso causo un revuelo se sentimientos encontrados: por un lado a los chicos y una que otra chica le fastidió la idea de actuar y por otro las chicas estaban encantadas con esto

- bien diré las parejas y la obra que realizaran, cuando los mencionen vendrán aquí por una de las hojas y el libreto de la obra – Aria cayo un momento, provocando ataques de ansiedad y miedo en la mayoría – la primer pareja

- oye ¿y si a un chico le toca otro chico? – pregunto Enrique algo temeroso

- pues lo hace y listo – dijo Aria como si fuera lo obvio –

- no me refería a eso – dijo Enrique haciéndole señales

- por favor Quique tranquilo – le dijo Aria divertida – para tu tranquilidad te toco con una chica y para las parejas de dos chicos uno tendrá que vestirse de mujer porque todas las obras son de romance les guste o no

Eso ocasionó varias protestas que fueron calladas por el amenazante cosmos de Aria, que brillaba en color azul

- bien, las parejas y sus obras son las siguientes: la primera pareja Asuka y Oliver, su obra La Bella Durmiente

- YO QUERIA TOCAR CON MI KAI – se quejo Asuka pero como respuesta obtuvo un libretazo, Aria le había lanzado el libro a la cabeza ante la asustada mirada de la clase

- ni en tu sueños Minamoto – gruño Aria molesto y si poder evitarlo celosa, Kai se había comportado tan lindo con ella que la esperanza de volver estar juntos había nacido de nuevo en su corazón aunque claro aun no lo perdonaba por lo sucedido en sus vidas pasadas

- vamos Princesa no te pongas celosa yo solo te quiero a ti – dijo Kai con una pequeña sonrisa al verla celosa pero luego se tuvo que agachar cuando Aria le lanzo unos lápices afilados

- la segunda pareja: Saiyuki y Bryan, su obra Otelo – leyó Aria

- genial me toco con el psicópata – dijo Saiyuki soltando un bufido

- a mi tampoco me hace gracia sabelotodo – gruño Bryan molesto para luego levantarse e ir por el libreto

- la tercera pareja: Melinda y Enrique, su obra El ángel Guardián

- menos mal – dijo Enrique suspirando mientras Melinda sonriendo se dirigía hacia su amiga por el libreto

- cuidado y no intentes nada con mi cuñada Enrique – le advirtió Tyson al rubio italiano

- ella no es tu cuñada Tyson – dijo Enrique alzando una ceja

- si lo es, porque mi hermano y ella se gustan y si mi plan resulta serán novios para antes de que termine el mes – dijo Tyson con seriedad

- ¿Crees juntarlos en dos semanas? – pregunto Max sorprendido y curioso

- por supuesto – dijo Tyson muy seguro

- la cuarta pareja: Tsuki y Spencer su obra la Bella y la Bestia, la quinta pareja: MingMing y Akira su obra Macbeth – leyó Aria mientras que los chicos pasan por los libretos

- pues ni modo – murmuro Tsuki con tristeza ya que no le toco con Ray

- la sexta pareja: Mariam y Tyson su obra Blanca nieves, la séptima y octava pareja trabajaran en la misma obra: Pasha y Jhonny, Maraih y Tala, su obra Sueño de una noche de verano

Tyson, Jhonny y Tala se levantaron y fueron por los libretos, Aria se dispuso a leer la siguiente pareja, pero cuando se dio cuenta de sus nombres se congelo¿Acaso era una broma?,

- ESTO TIENE QUE SER UN ERROR – grito Aria incrédula, todos los demás se le quedaron viendo curiosos

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Melinda curiosa pero Aria la ignoro tan solo le dio la hoja, esta la leyó y empezó a reír a carcajadas – jajajajajaja vaya que el destino los empeña en ponerlos juntos jajajajajaja

- NO TIENE GRACIA – le grito la menor de los Kinomiya molesta

- la novena pareja es Aria y Kai y su obra es la de Romeo y Julieta – anunció Melinda aprovechando que su amiga estaba maldiciendo en griego antiguo

Hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que fue roto por las carcajadas de Tsuki, Akira y Tyson; Pasha se encontraba burlándose de Asuka que era tratada de ser calmada por MingMing e Ian; Kai sonrió e hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a Sirius por la ayuda

- voy a matar a Sirius – gruño Aria mientras que cierto profesor, que se encontraba sentado en su sillón viendo Tele estornudo

Bien como las parejas principales ya salieron seleccionadas, avancemos un poco más rápido; Al final de las clases todos se dirigían hacia sus casas, Aria y Kai venían discutiendo como lo venían haciendo desde al día siguiente del 14 de febrero o sea hace 4 meses (N/A.- como vuela el tiempo en este fic ¿no creen?)…

- IMAGINENSE LA ESCENA DEL BALCON – grito de pronto Akira emocionado por ver ese momento

- NO TE LO IMAGINES PORQUE NO VA A SUCEDER – grito Aria molesta y sonrojada

- O POR SUPUESTO QUE VA A PASAR – le contesto Kai gritando

- Aria vamos que tampoco es para tanto además con un poco de suerte sus memorias despiertan – dijo Melinda sonriendo pero al darse cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo, se tapo la boca

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Kai mirándola extrañado

- nada, ella no dijo nada – dijo Aria apresuradamente mirando acusadoramente a su amiga

- ¿a que te refieres con que sus memorias despierten? – pregunto Tala mirándola suspicazmente

- Uy pero que tarde es mejor nos vamos – dijo Melinda tomando la mano de Max y desapareciendo en un torbellino de ¿Arena?

- mi abuelo me espera nos vemos – dijo Tsuki subiendo al auto que la esperaba y cerrando la puerta de golpe

Aria estaba a punto de irse como sus amigas pero Kai la tomo del brazo y se lo impidió

- ¿Qué quiso decir Aria? – pregunto Kai con seriedad, penetrándola con su mirada color sangre

- ehm nada – dijo ella rehuyendo a su mirada

- será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Tyson empujando a sus amigos lejos de ellos

- ¿Tu lo sabes¿Verdad? – pregunto Robert mirando al chico

- si pero es mejor que ellos halen primero antes de que yo se los diga – dijo Tyson con seriedad

- ¿Debemos ayudarla? – pregunto Marian a Iván, ambos observaban la escena desde unos metros atrás

- no, es momento de que ellos se arreglen – dijo Iván mientras empezaba a caminar – _Spero che questo volta possiate incitarli esso felici ad arare o a sinistra odiavate li separate ancora di più _**(1)**

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto confundida la chica

- nada importante, mejor vamonos – dijo Iván rogándole a su padre que todo saliera bien

Luego de que ellos se fueran y tan solo dos min. después, una poderosa cosmoenergía lleno el lugar, haciendo que Aria mirara a todos lados, Kai también lo hizo ya que sintió una extraña sensación, de pronto un relámpago negro salió de la nada dirigiéndose a ellos, sin pensarlo, Aria abrazo a Kai y se teletransporto a otro lugar, apareciendo segundos después sobre unos tejados cercanos, Kai abrazo con fuerza a la joven peliazul, se sentía mareado.-

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Aria mirándolo de reojo

- solo mareado – murmuro el escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella

- Ay pero que linda pareja de enamorados – dijo una cínica voz femenina

- Esa voz – murmuro Aria mirando hacia el cielo – ¿POR QUE NO SALES¿ACASO TIENES MIEDO?... JA ES DE ESPERARSE DE UN COBARDE QUE ATACA A TRAICIÓN

- Aria no es el momento para que digas eso – le dijo Kai en voz baja

- No creo que estés en posición para dar ordenes – dio de nuevo aquella voz

Fue entonces que la pareja se dio cuenta que estaba rodeados, un grupo de chicos de menos de 25 años que portaban ¿acaso eran armaduras?, bueno al parecer sí… y frente a ellos, se encontraba una joven de 20 años, sus cortos cabellos eran rojo como el fuego, sus ojos son como la plata derretida llenos de cinismo y maldad

- Talía **(2)** – murmuro Aria con frialdad, mientras se separaba de Kai y se ponía frente a él

- Alcistes – murmuro Talía con odio observándola

- ¿También reencarnaste? – pregunto Aria con seriedad

- por supuesto que no – dijo Talía con desde – no soy como tu yo no me mezclo con mortales aunque veo que Ares y tu se están juntos de nuevo cosa que me extraña considerando la fuerte pelea que tuvieron hace 2500 años

- ¿ares? – pregunto Kai extrañada

-** /¿será posible?/ - se pregunto Alex sorprendido**

- No se de que estas hablando – dijo Aria en voz alta

- Oh por favor Alcistes no soy tonta, reconozco el cosmos de Ares – dijo Talía sonriendo con arrogancia

- Demonios – murmuro Aria molesta – Kai es mejor que te vayas de aquí

- estas loca, no voy a dejarte – dijo Kai entre molesto y sorprendido

- Kai escúchame bien – dijo Aria con seriedad sin apartar su mirada de la pelirroja – estamos frente a una diosa muy poderosa y rodeados por sus caballeros que son capaces de abrir el cielo de un golpe y partir la tierra de una patada, no podrás hacerle ni un rasguño si no tienes un cosmos como yo – explico seriamente – así que será mejor que te vayas

- Aun así no me iré, no pienso dejarte sola – dijo Kai que aunque estaba sorprendido no quería dejarla sola

- Ah pero que romántico, no quiere dejarla sola – dijo burlonamente Talía – pues eso no durara por mucho, Alcistes pagaras muy caro por lo que el me hizo

- yo no tengo la culpa de que te haya dejado tirada como basura por ir tras de mí – dijo Aria con molestia – pero es natural después de todo lo engatusaste

- Maldita, esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte – dijo Talía furiosa – después de todo tu adorado padre no esta aquí para defenderte

- yo puedo defenderme sola, no soy como tu, que aparte de ser una asquerosa ramera no puedes defenderte sola, necesitas que unos debiluchos mortales de defiendan… hasta Eris es mucho mejor que tu

Aria tuvo que crear un escudo para protegerse, ya que Talía le lanzó otro relámpago negro por tal comentario, luego tomo la mano de Kai y empezó a correr, saltando por los tejados, buscando un lugar seguro para poder pelear sin lastimar a nadie

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Kai mirando a la chica

- su nombre es Talía, una de las gracias, hija de mi abuelo/tío Zeus – explico Aria sin parar de correr – hace 2500 años, yo tenía una relación con Ares dios de la guerra, pero entonces Talía se interpuso en esa relación, provocando que me separara de él y que no quisiera saber nada de Ares, entonces para alejarme, entre al ciclo de las reencarnaciones, Ares me siguió y Talía no lo soporto, así que durante años me a buscado para matarme, por haber hecho que Ares la humillara enfrente de los dioses olímpicos

Mientras Aria le explicaba, Kai la observaba atenta a su explicación pero también un creciente dolor de cabeza y una punzada en ella no lo dejaba en paz, empezó a ver todo doble, lo cual hizo que se detuviera por consiguiente también lo consiguió con Aria, estaban en un claro del parque de la ciudad

- ¿Kai estas bien? – pregunto Aria preocupada pero Kai no la escucho, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza

Extrañas imágenes pasaron como un Flash por su mente, recuerdos que regresan a él

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Persefone _**(3)**_ subió al escenario junto a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros como el ébano, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos azul metálico profundos y llenos de tempestad, su piel era blanca casi pálida como la de su madre, envuelta en una hermosa túnica griega color blanco, que se marraba por los hombros, larga y ajustada a su esbelto cuerpo y en su cuello completando el atuendo una hermosa gargantilla hecha de oro con forma de alas de ángel en la cual brillaba un zafiro; miro aquella joven impactado por tal belleza_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¿Me permite esta pieza, princesa Alcistes? – pregunto un apuesto hombre de cabello largo, negro con reflejos rojos, unos impresionantes ojos color rubí, vestido con una túnica griega para hombre, con un cuerpo realmente apetecible_

_Alcistes se quedo sin aliento, al ver a ese atractivo hombre, el cual reconoció inmediato, era Ares el Dios de la Guerra_

_- sería un honor – dijo Alcistes con una tímida sonrisa_

_- el honor sería todo mío – dijo el con una galante sonrisa – bailar con un Ángel tan hermoso como tu_

_Alcistes se sonrojo ante lo dicho por él, una vez en la pista, Ares acerco a la joven tomándola por la cintura, una de sus manos la rodeo y la otra la entrelazo con la de ella, estaban muy cerca tanto que podían percibir sus aromas: Jazmines y Azafrán _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Un hermoso campo primaveral, lleno de flores y un precioso árbol de flor de Sakura en el centro debajo del cual se encontraba una pareja jugando, ambos vestidos con ropas antiguas griegas; ella una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros como ébano y unos alegres y tempestuosos ojos azul metálico, el un atractivo hombre de cortos cabellos negro con mechas rojizas y unos fríos pero tranquilos ojos rubí, ella reía alegremente mientras era perseguida por el hasta que por fin pudo atraparla logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo el hombre sobre la mujer _

_- parece que me atrapaste – le dijo divertida la joven mujer – _

_- pues si y espero tenerte por mucho tiempo – le dijo coquetamente el hombre – _

_- jajajajaja yo también lo espero – le dijo riendo – ¿Ya te eh dicho que Te Amo? – le pregunto – _

_- Hoy no pero me gustaría oírlo – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla – _

_- entonces te lo diré Te Amo Ares – dijo La mujer con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ternura – _

_- yo también Te Amo Alcistes – le dijo justo antes de besarla – _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En esta ocasión ahora esa misma pareja se encontraba discutiendo ahora como fondo había un hermoso templo griego _

_- por favor Alcistes déjame explicarte – le trataba de decirle el hombre – _

_- NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR – le grito ella enfadada – ME HAS HERIDO PROFUNDAMENTE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS _

_- pero… - tratando de detenerla – _

_- Y TOMA ESTO – grito aventándole un anillo y un cadena de la cual colgaba un fénix – ME VOY Y NO ME BUSQUES PORQUE NI SIQUIERA REENCARNANDO ME VAS A ENCONTRAR _

_- Pero yo te amo – dijo Ares tratando de detenerla y lo logro pero no con el resultado que había esperado_

_- tu no sabes lo que es el amor, Ares – dijo Alcistes observándolo con dolor, decepción y tristeza – dices que me amas pero me engañaste con Talía, no regresare contigo hasta que sepas lo que verdaderamente es amar_

_Y con esas últimas palabras la joven se largo sin dejar que el hombre pudiera decirle o hacer algo _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Kai me oyes, Kai – escuchaba la voz de Aria muy lejana

- me duele la cabeza – murmuro abriendo sus ojos y mirándola

- tengo que sacarte de aquí – dijo Aria mientras trataba de levantarlo pero entonces Kai vio algo que se dirigía a Aria

- ARIA CUIDADO – grito Kai empujándola

- KAI – grito Aria sorprendida y aterrada, mientras observaba como una flecha atravesaba el hombro de Kai

Kai cayó al suelo, con la flecha clavada en su hombro, su ropa poco a poco fue impregnándose de su sangre, la cual también caía por su brazo en pequeños ríos. Aria se acerco a él y con mucho cuidado le quito la flecha

- No debiste – gruño Aria molesta y preocupada, tratando de contener la hemorragia – fuiste un tonto

- No quería que… nada malo te pasara – dijo Kai con una mueca de dolor

- ¡Light Flight! – se escucho de pronto, Kai se abalanzo contra Aria, abrazándola, de ese modo la protegió con su espalda del inminente ataque

- ¡KAI! – grito Aria, sosteniendo al chico en sus brazos – por favor, Kai resiste – pedía con lagrimas en los ojos

Kai entre abrió sus ojos, su espalda estaba dañada y ensangrentada, al igual que su uniforme

- Aria… ¿estas… bien? – murmuro Kai quedamente

- Lo estoy… eres un tonto, no debiste – dijo Aria, sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

- vaya, vaya – dijo Talía apareciendo junto a sus caballeros que rodearon a la pareja – pese que no te recuerda, aun te sigue amando – agrego con una muy extraña seriedad

- Siempre fuiste muy terco – murmuro Aria acariciando la mejilla de él con dulzura – pero eso es una de las cualidades que me hizo enamorarme de ti, Ares

Al mismo tiempo, cuando Aria encendió su cosmos por primera vez ese día, las chicas lo habían sentido así que supusieron que estaba en problemas debido también al cosmos desconocido y agresivo que sentían, las dos dioses seguidas de los beyluchadores llegaron al parque, donde sentían la concentración de cosmos energías

- ¡¿COMO QUE NO PUEDEN ROMPER ESE CAMPO?! – grito un histérico Tyson, preocupado horrores por su melliza

- ¡LO ROMPEN PORQUE LO ROMPEN! – grito Akira tan o más histérico que Tyson, debido a su conexión especial con su gemelo, podía sentir el dolor de Kai como si fuera suyo

- gritando no solucionaran nada – dijo Tsuki mirando a los 2 chicos

- ella tiene razón – dijo Tala con seriedad aunque preocupado por Kai – ahora debemos pensar alguna forma de romper este escudo – agrego tocando el susodicho

- Talvez hay una forma – dijo Melinda pensativa

- ¿A que te refieres? – pegunto Hiro mirando a su chica

Melinda hizo una señal y todos se hicieron hacia atrás, la joven Himura encendió su cosmos, un aura dorada la envolvió y alzando su mano dijo:

- ¡Diamond Dust!

Una fuerte ventisca de hielo salió de las palmas de sus manos, esta se dirigió hacia el escudo, congelando una parte y luego esta se destruyo

- WOW – dijeron sorprendidos algunos

- ¿ese no era el Polvo de Diamantes, una de las técnicas de los Caballeros de Acuario y Cisne al servicio de Atenea? – pregunto Tsuki curiosa

- si, conozco al padre del actual caballero de Acuario, el me enseño esta técnica – dijo Melinda sonriendo

- Creí que tu elemento era el fuego – dijo un confundido Hiro

- No creo que sea el momento de discutir esto y es mejor seguir a esos dos – dijo Ray con una gota de sudor, señalando a Tyson y a Akira correr como desaforados

Ambas chicas asintieron con una gota de sudor al ver eso, así que mejor los siguieron; cuando llegaron vieron asombrados como Kai abrazaba a Aria y la protegía con su cuerpo de un ataque luminoso

- ¡KAI! – grito Aria, sosteniendo al chico en sus brazos – por favor, Kai resiste – pedía con lagrimas en los ojos

Kai entre abrió sus ojos, su espalda estaba dañada y ensangrentada, al igual que su uniforme

- Aria… ¿estas… bien? – murmuro Kai quedamente

- Lo estoy… eres un tonto, no debiste – dijo Aria, sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

- vaya, vaya – dijo Talía apareciendo junto a sus caballeros que rodearon a la pareja – pese que no te recuerda, aun te sigue amando – agrego con una muy extraña seriedad

- Siempre fuiste muy terco – murmuro Aria acariciando la mejilla de él con dulzura – pero eso es una de las cualidades que me hizo enamorarme de ti, Ares

- ¿Escucharon eso? – pregunto Bryan con incredulidad

- al fin lo admitió – dijo Melinda sorprendida

- Ya era hora – dijo Tsuki sonriendo

- yo ya no entiendo nada – dijo Enrique oficialmente confundido como todos los demás

Aria deposito con sumo cuidado a Kai en el suelo, luego se levanto y miro a Talía, esta retrocedió al ver su mirada, sus ojos azul metálico brillaban en forma rara y siniestra, aquella mirada era idéntica a la de su padre: Ares

- Pagaras muy caro, Ramera de quinta – gruño Aria mientras su aura dorada la envolvía

- es una tonta – dijo Tsuki con seriedad – ha desatado la ira de la Princesa del Inframundo y ahora no parar hasta matar a Talía o que alguien tranquilice a Alcistes

- Vaya – murmuro Iván que había observado todo pero sin intervenir – tal vez tenga que intervenir después de todo

Aria hizo el primer movimiento, con una velocidad asombrosa, apareció detrás de uno de los caballeros de Talía y le dio una patada, lanzándolo cinco metros siendo detenido por un árbol, luego agachándose y tocando la tierra, logro que las raíces de los árboles cercanos salieran a la superficie y atraparan a cinco caballeros, cabe decir que estos no tuvieron tiempo ni de reaccionar aunque los demás si… pronto el lugar se lleno de luces, golpes a diestra y siniestra, curiosamente el lugar en donde Kai yacía desmayado estaba intacto, cuidado por una tenue y a penas perceptible corriente de aire

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Hilary preocupada

- no podemos acércanos porque es demasiado peligroso, incluso para nosotras – dijo Melinda con seriedad

- entonces – dijo Asuka, ella estaba realmente sorprendida y dolida por todo lo que estaba viendo

- solo queda esperar – dijo Iván saltando del árbol donde estaba y acercándose al grupo

- ¿desde cuando estabas aquí' – pregunto Tsuki con el ceño fruncido

- desde el principio – dijo Iván con seriedad mientras miraba la pelea

- ¿y porque rayos no les ayudaste? – preguntaron Tyson y Akira molestos

- porque esto es algo que Aria tenía que hacer – dijo Iván con frialdad, los demás lo miraron sorprendidos, se miraron unos a otros pero no supieron que decir –

De pronto una fuerte explosión llamo su atención, al girar vieron que todos los caballeros de Talía estaban en el suelo inconscientes, Aria ni siquiera había sudado

- sigues tan fuerte como antes – dijo Talía con seriedad – pero esta vez yo ganare

Talía extendió su mano y lanzó un relámpago negro que le dio de lleno a Aria lastimándola, pero ella a pesar de todo, siguió peleando

- ¡Tornado Astral! – grito Aria, mientras tres tornados se formaban en forma de triangulo, los cuales se dirigieron hacia Talía tan rápido que le dio de lleno sin que pudiera evitarlo

- aarrgg maldita – gruño Talía molesta

A una velocidad increíble, Aria se abalanzó sobre su adversario pero Talía se trasladó justo detrás de ella. Sin embargo, no cayó en la trampa y se dio media vuelta para seguir atacando a la diosa cada vez más rápido, quien ya le costaba esquivar los golpes. Talía no tuvo más remedio que huir de aquel asedio pero no parecía asustada, sino satisfecha. Ambos contrincantes se intercambiaron miradas frías, y en apenas unos segundos, chocaron agarrándose a golpes. Podían verse destellos rojos y azules provocados por los combos de ambos contrincantes. Una vez más dejaron distancia entre ellos, estaban observándose el uno al otro, como buscando sus puntos débiles. Entonces Talía junto sus manos y allí apareció una esfera negra que fue creciendo de tamaño hasta abarcar toda su mano

- ¡Oscuridad Siniestra! – grito Talía –

La esfera fue lanzada hacia Aria envolviéndola, vieron como unas sombras negras iban tragándosela pero sorprendentemente una corriente de aire color azul salió de las sombras y volvió a tomar forma, la forma de Aria

- Tonta, recuerda que puedo transformarme en aire – dijo Aria con altanería

- un error que no volveré a cometer – dijo Talía molesta

- por supuesto que no volverás a cometerlo, Talía – dijo Aria mientras se quitaba la sangre que empezaba a fluir por la comisura de los labios – porque me encargare de ti ahora

Aria se irguió, extendió ambas manos hacia el cielo y cerrando sus ojos, concentro toda su energía, Talía abrió los ojos aterrada… ¿acaso ella iba hacer…?, Iván ahora si se preocupo al igual que Melinda y Tsuki

- se volvió loca – dijo Tsuki preocupada – si usa esa técnica destruirá la ciudad entera

- hay que contener ese poder ahora – dijo Iván encendiendo su cosmos

- es posible eso – pregunto Melinda encendiendo el suyo propio

- abra que intentarlo – dijo Tsuki haciendo lo propio

Un fuerte viento empezó a soplar, la tierra empezó a temblar ligeramente, una esfera blanca apareció entre las manos de Aria la cual va creciendo poco a poco, mientras un poco de la energía de los elementos y de todos los presentes era tomada, finalmente esta ocupo toda la mano de Aria al momento en que abría sus ojos, aquellos ojos llenos de odio que miraban a la gracia

- recibe esto Talía – dijo Aria con frialdad – ¡TIERRA ELEMENTAL!

La esfera blanca fue lanzada hacia Talía, quien la ataco con sus relámpagos pero eso solo la hizo más grande, una fuerte explosión se dio en el lugar cuando la gracia de la primavera recibió de lleno tal ataque… la onda explosiva recorrió varios kilómetros de distancia destruyendo todo a su paso o al menos eso debió de suceder pero el campo de contención que los 3 dioses presentes hicieron, contuvieron los efectos devastadores de aquella técnica, tan solo la ciudad fue sacudida por un fuerte viento pero sin daños que lamentar; después de que Aria hiciera la técnica, su cuerpo ya no aguanto más y se desvaneció cayendo al suelo inconsciente y al igual que Kai, en un charco de su propia sangre…

**

* * *

****(1) **Esta frase esta en italiano búsquenla si quieren 

**(2) Talía **era la mayor de las tres Cárites o Gracias. Presidía sobre los banquetes y demás festividades, otorgando los dones de la abundancia y la fertilidad. Era hija de Zeus y de Eurínome o Eunomía.

**(3)** **Persefone** es hija de Zeus y Remeter (diosa del cultivo), su verdadero nombre es Core pero Hades al momento de tomarla como esposa se lo cambio al que conocemos ahora.

**Rapto de Persefone (Core): **Mientras estaba recogiendo flores con sus compañeras en un prado, la tierra se abrió y Plutón, dios de los muertos, apareció y se la llevó para que fuese su reina en el inframundo. ... Antorcha en mano, su afligida madre la buscó por todo el mundo, y al no encontrarla prohibió a la tierra seguir creciendo. Así todo aquel año no creció una sola brizna de hierba, y los hombres habrían muerto de hambre si Zeus no hubiese persuadido a Plutón de que dejase marchar a Proserpina. Pero antes de permitirle marchar Plutón le hizo comer la semilla de una granada, y que así no pudiese permanecer alejada para siempre. Por esto fue acordado que pasaría dos tercios (según autores posteriores, un tercio) de cada año con su madre y los dioses del cielo, y el resto del año con Plutón bajo la tierra. ... Como esposa de Plutón mandaba a espectro, gobernaba a los fantasmas y llevaba a cabo las maldiciones de los hombres.

**Respuesta a los Review:**

**Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari: **siento la tardanza amiga pero aquí esta el capitulo, sabes a lo mejor si soy adivina, a lo mejor en ese cap no tienes tanta participación pero eso cambiara en los siguiente capítulos, me alegra que te haya gustado el opening de DNAngel, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo amiga

**Gamy Gasny: **POR SUPUESTO QUE PUEDES PARTICIPAR AMIGA, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, solo mandame el nombre, cabello, ojos, personalidad, y si quieres algún chico, mandamelo por mail por favor, saldrás en la segunda temporada

**Roberta-Marizza2802:** creo que exageras, no creo escribir también bien pero me alegra de que te guste el fic

**Edi: **WOW es el review más largo que me has enviado… siento si Brooclyn te es fastidioso de hecho debo admitir que a mi tampoco me cae tan bien que digamos, pero como a la creadora de Marian le gusta Brooclyn pues… Nah tampoco es que Iván se fije mucho en lo que Marian hace o deja de hacer pero me pareció divertido ponerlo ciento si no te gusto mucho, en este capitulo saldrá más de los poderes de Aria, lo del Jazz bueno espero que me mandes canciones de saxofón para ponerle una o dos a Iván, la verdad es que tampoco soy buena imaginándome vestuarios, ese día estaba inspirada eso es todo además de ver muchas revistas para hacer los vestuarios. Oye yo tengo entendido que Atenea es diosa virgen y jamás tuvo hijos con algún otro dios de hecho ni estuvo con ningún dios o mortal cosa muy distinta en esta reencarnación (más información ve Saint Seiya); lo de Kai nadie ni siquiera el excepto Aria, Melinda, Tsuki e Iván sabe que es Ares dios de la guerra sino hasta este capitulo como has podido leer pero en el siguiente que es la continuación se explicara mejor así como empezara las lecciones de Kai, lo de la deidad lo siento esperara otro capitulo más pero déjame decirte que es alguien muy importante además a Matt no le quedo ningún remedio que aceptar a ese huésped, por cierto espera pronto cuando finalice esta historia una colección de pequeños Omakes que cuenta con escenas no antes vistas en este fic incluida una escena entre Iván y Hilary que podría decirse romántica


	14. Memorias Fantasmales 2 parte

_**Disclaimers:**__ ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. __**Asuka, Pashanka y Akira**__ son propiedad de las __**Princesas de la Oscuridad**__ que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, __**Tsuki Dickenson **__le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y __**Melinda Himura**__ le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. __**Alcistes diosa de la Reconciliación **__es propiedad de Misao CG o Maquehuito sus historias están en mi profile, en mi lista de autores favoritos así que pueden pasar a verlas son de Saint Seiya, __**Iván **__**Verzhbitsky**__ le pertenece a __**Edi**__ y __**Marian Tao**__ le pertenece a cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari_

Voz.- Aria

**Voces.- Aria y Marian**

LA CUENTA REGRESIVA HA COMENZADO… FALTAN 5 CAPITULOS PARA EL GRAN FINAL ASÍ QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

**Memorias Fantasmales 2° Parte**

**Hospital Central de Tokio**

- ¿Estas segura que estas bien? – pregunto Tyson preocupado

- si, si – dijo Aria con dificultad – solo quiero ver a Kai

Ha pasado una semana desde el ataque de Talía, Aria y Kai fueron llevados de emergencia al hospital central de Tokio, con muchas heridas tanto internas como externas, huesos rotos y una hemorragia interna que casi los mata, ninguno de los poderes de Melinda, Tsuki o Iván había podido curarlos… Hasta ahora ninguno había despertado lo cual tiene a los respectivos hermanos como gatos de espaldas, pero Aria no bien despertó, pregunto por el estado de Kai, cuando le dijeron que se encuentra en coma, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, logro levantarse e ir a la habitación de joven ruso-japonés pese a las protestas de sus hermanos y su amiga Hilary, ya que la chica tan solo tiene ahora unas costillas rotas, la hemorragia había cesado sin que ningún doctor pudiera explicar eso y tan rápido

- Ari-chan tienes que regresar a la cama, aun estas mal de salud – dijo Hiro preocupado

- no lo haré hasta que vea Kai – dijo con necedad la chica – por mi culpa esta en ese estado

- no es tu culpa – dijo Hilary preocupada – tu dijiste que Kai no se quería ir

- pero debí de obligarlo – dijo Aria mientras entraba a la habitación de Kai, en donde Asuka, Pasha, Akira, Tala y Bryan se encontraban – Somos Dioses si, pero estos cuerpos son mortales y son fáciles de dañar pero si el no despierta entonces podrá morir

- ¿Dioses? – pregunto Asuka sorprendida ya que ella no sabía que Aria era una diosa

- no debiste levantarte – dijo Akira molesto y preocupado – mira en el estado en el que estas

- Akira tiene razón – dijo Bryan preocupado – tu estado se podría agraviar

- estoy bien – dijo Aria fastidiada de decirles lo mismo – y si, tanto Kai como yo somos dioses, el es la reencarnación de Ares Dios Griego de la Guerra y yo soy Alcistes Diosa Griega de la Reconciliación, lo cual es irónico porque no he podido reconciliarme con Ares en más de 2000 años

- ¿Cómo? – gritaron sorprendidas Asuka y Pasha

- Por eso no te querías acercar a Kai – dijo Pasha comprendiendo todo por fin – porque el te…

- si, el me engaño, hace 2,500 años, me engaño con Talía una de las gracias – murmuro más Alcistes que la propia Aria – pero a pesar de esa traición, a pesar de todo el dolor que me causo… aun lo sigo amando

Aria se acerco a Kai con algo de dificultad, se sentó en la cama y acarició los grisáceos cabellos de Kai

- A pesar de todo te sigo amando Ares – murmuro Aria con dulzura – pero no se como puedo ayudarte

- pero yo si – dijo una voz masculina

Cuando miraron a la puerta, vieron con sorpresa a Iván que venía arrastrando a Matt

- ¿A que te refieres Iván? – pregunto Tala extrañado

- ¿Por qué traes arrastrando a Matt, Verzhbitsky? – pregunto Tyson molesto

- porque el tiene la respuesta a nuestro problema – dijo Iván mientras ponía a Matt frente a Aria – Dime Aria ¿A quien te recuerda?

Aria miro extrañada a Iván y a Matt, pero entonces capto una extraña fluctuación en el cosmos del ambiente, esa energía, ese olor, ella lo conocía pero no fue sino hasta ver los ojos de Matt, que se dio cuenta de quien es

- ¡HERMES! **(1)** – grito Aria sorprendida y sorprendiendo a los demás - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Que yo sepa tu no has reencarnado aun

- bueno, eso es cierto – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa – este chico me presta temporalmente su cuerpo para poder ayudarles a ti y a mi hermano

- ¿entonces has estado todo este tiempo entre nosotros? – gruño Aria molesta para luego hacer una mueca por hacer un movimiento brusco y lastimarse el costado más de lo que ya estaba – ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Ares¿El abuelo sabe que estas aquí?

- no, papa no sabe, la que me envió fueron la tía Mnemosina **(2),** mama y la tía Hestia **(3)** – dijo Hermes con seriedad, metió la mano en su pantalón y saco una cadena de la cual cuelga un reloj de arena

- ¿Un giratiempo? **(4)** – pregunto Iván extrañado al verlo

- claro que no – dijo Hermes molesto – el giratiempo solo retrocede el tiempo, este es un reloj de memorias, para que Ares recupere las memorias de todas sus anteriores vidas, deberá ponérselo y hacer girar el reloj dos veces pero necesitara ayuda así que Alcistes, sobrina mía todo queda en tus manos, sabes como funciona mejor que yo este reloj

- lo se, la tía Mnemosina me enseño – dijo Aria con seriedad

La chica tomo la cadena entre sus manos, luego la estiro haciéndola larga, la paso por el cuello de Kai con cuidado, se recostó sobre el, recargándose en su pecho pasando la cadena por su propio cuello y le dio dos vueltas, la arena del reloj brillo mientras pasaba de un lado a otro, alrededor de la pareja se formo una especie de vórtice que impidió que cualquiera se alejaba mientras que el cosmos de Alcistes se extendía por la habitación, llenándola de un aroma a flores silvestres

Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, además de sentirse mareado, miro a todos lados pero se encontraba en un lugar oscuro completamente oscuro, sin una sola luz… o talvez no, a lo lejos distinguió una luz, así que corrió hacia ella, pero por más que corría no llegaba a ella, sintió como las fuerzas se le agotaban

- ¿Dónde demonios estaré? – se pregunto Kai cansado

- **Estamos en tu mente Kai **– dijo una voz que se le hacía conocida

- Alex – dijo Kai mientras un espejo aparecía delante suyo, la imagen de Alex se reflejo

- **exactamente **– dijo Alex sonriendo – **pero es mejor que me llames por mi verdadero nombre ¿no crees?**

- Ares – dijo Kai, recordando la batalla y la voz aunque lejana de Aria, llamándole de ese modo

- **al fin recordamos quienes somos más no hemos recuperado nuestros recuerdos** – dijo Alex mientras extendía su mano poniéndola en el espejo

- y tenemos que recuperarlos para recuperarla a ella – dijo Kai extendiendo su mano y poniéndola en el espejo

Cuando ambas manos estuvieron en contacto, el espejo brillo y se rompió en mil pedazos que cayeron como lluvia de diamantes sobre los dos chicos, que poco a poco volvían hacer uno solo, el cuerpo del adolescente brillo en color rojo, mientras el fuego lo envolvía hasta que este fue remplazado por dos hermosas alas de ángel, mientras un cuerpo aparecía entre los brazos de él, cuando el chico de cabello negro rojizo abrió sus ojos color sangre, se topo dos ojos color azul, brillantes como zafiros y un largo cabello azabache era agitado por el viento que hacía que los cristales formaran un remolino a su alrededor

- Alcistes – murmuro Ares sorprendido y maravillado

- Hola Ares – murmuro Alcistes mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

- ¿Cómo es que…? – empezó a decir pero ella lo cayó poniendo sus dedos en los labios de él

- estoy aquí para ayudarte – dijo ella con suavidad – estoy aquí para regresarte todas tus memorias

Alcistes rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Ares y recargo su mejilla en la de él, Ares rodeo la cintura de ella y la atrajo a su cuerpo, no quería dejarla ir, no la dejaría ir… Ambos cerraron sus ojos y…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Persefone subió al escenario junto a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros como el ébano, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos azul metálico profundos y llenos de tempestad, su piel era blanca casi pálida como la de su madre, envuelta en una hermosa túnica griega color blanco, que se marraba por los hombros, larga y ajustada a su esbelto cuerpo y en su cuello completando el atuendo una hermosa gargantilla hecha de oro con forma de alas de ángel en la cual brillaba un zafiro; miro aquella joven impactado por tal belleza_

_- ¿Me permite esta pieza, princesa Alcistes? – pregunto un apuesto hombre de cabello largo, negro con reflejos rojos, unos impresionantes ojos color rubí, vestido con una túnica griega para hombre, con un cuerpo realmente apetecible_

_Alcistes se quedo sin aliento, al ver a ese atractivo hombre, el cual reconoció inmediato, era Ares el Dios de la Guerra_

_- sería un honor – dijo Alcistes con una tímida sonrisa_

_- el honor sería todo mío – dijo el con una galante sonrisa – bailar con un Ángel tan hermoso como tu_

_Alcistes se sonrojo ante lo dicho por él, una vez en la pista, Ares acerco a la joven tomándola por la cintura, una de sus manos la rodeo y la otra la entrelazo con la de ella, estaban muy cerca tanto que podían percibir sus aromas: Jazmines y Azafrán _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Un hermoso campo primaveral, lleno de flores y un precioso árbol de flor de Sakura en el centro debajo del cual se encontraba una pareja jugando, ambos vestidos con ropas antiguas griegas; ella una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros como ebano y unos alegres y tempestuosos ojos azul metálico, el un atractivo hombre de cortos cabellos negro con mechas rojizas y unos fríos pero tranquilos ojos rubí, ella reía alegremente mientras era perseguida por el hasta que por fin pudo atraparla logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo el hombre sobre la mujer _

_- parece que me atrapaste – le dijo divertida la joven mujer – _

_- pues si y espero tenerte por mucho tiempo – le dijo coquetamente el hombre – _

_- jajajajaja yo también lo espero – le dijo riendo – ¿Ya te eh dicho que Te Amo? – le pregunto – _

_- Hoy no pero me gustaría oírlo – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla – _

_- entonces te lo diré Te Amo Ares – dijo La mujer con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ternura – _

_- yo también Te Amo Alcistes – le dijo justo antes de besarla – _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_En esta ocasión ahora esa misma pareja se encontraba discutiendo ahora como fondo había un hermoso templo griego _

_- por favor Alcistes déjame explicarte – le trataba de decirle el hombre – _

_- NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR – le grito ella enfadada – ME HAS HERIDO PROFUNDAMENTE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS _

_- pero… - tratando de detenerla – _

_- Y TOMA ESTO – grito aventándole un anillo y un cadena de la cual colgaba un fénix – ME VOY Y NO ME BUSQUES PORQUE NI SIQUIERA REENCARNANDO ME VAS A ENCONTRAR _

_- Pero yo te amo – dijo Ares tratando de detenerla y lo logro pero no con el resultado que había esperado_

_- tu no sabes lo que es el amor, Ares – dijo Alcistes observándolo con dolor, decepción y tristeza – dices que me amas pero me engañaste con Talía, no regresare contigo hasta que sepas lo que verdaderamente es amar_

_Y con esas últimas palabras la joven se largo sin dejar que el hombre pudiera decirle o hacer algo _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Alcistes curiosa _

_- si – dijo Ares desviando la mirada _

_- seguro – pregunto preocupada la ojiazul_

_- ¿por qué te preocupas así por mi? – pregunto mirándola con profundidad_

_La pelinegra que no se esperaba esa pregunta lo miro asombrada pero luego le sonrió con sinceridad y le dijo_

_- porque eres muy especial para mí y me preocupa todo lo que te pase y aunque tu talvez no quieras siempre estaré aquí para ti, para escucharte en mi siempre podrás encontrar una amiga – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa – _

_Ares no lo podía creer él no había hecho muchos meritos para que ella le tenga ese cariño pero Alcistes siempre había sido muy inocente _

_-no sabes lo que dices – murmuro Ares_

_- por supuesto que si – dijo Alcistes muy segura_

_Ares no estaba seguro si darle el regalo o no de hecho ni siquiera sabe porque lo compro, soltó un suspiro y saco una pequeña cajita de su pantalón era mejor dárselo de una vez antes de que se arrepienta_

_- Alcistes – murmuro mientras la miraba_

_- sí – mirándolo con una sonrisa_

_- yo... quisiera darte algo – tratando de ser indiferente_

_- ¿Algo? – pregunto Alcistes sorprendida_

_Sin decir palabra el ojirubí le tendió una cajita de terciopelo negro, ella aun sorprendida la toma entre sus manos y la abrió quedándose incrédula ante lo que veía se trataba de una cadena de plata con un dije con forma de ángel también de plata, en las manos del ángel hay la mitad de un Rubí y un Zafiro, la princesa del inframundo la saco mientras los últimos rayos del sol hacían resplandecer la figura_

_- ¿Es para mí? – pregunto Alcistes incrédula – Oh vaya es hermosa _

_- ¿Entonces te gusta? – pregunto curioso y ansioso_

_- por supuesto Oh Ares no debiste – dijo Alcistes maravillada – ¿Me ayudas a ponérmela? _

_Ares algo nervioso aunque lo oculto se acerco y tomo la cadena, la pelinegra se recogió el pelo con las manos para facilitarle la tarea, el ojirubí cerro el broche, ella sonrió observando el dije para luego girar sobre si misma y antes de que Ares se diera cuenta la chica lo abrazo dejándolo paralizado _

_- ¡ay Ares muchas, muchas gracias! – dijo Alcistes sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba_

_- no tienes porque agradecerlo – murmuro Ares rindiéndose por fin a lo que sentía por la joven, que era amor verdadero_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Dentro de una de las numerosas habitaciones del castillo, de paredes de madera de roble pulidas y de piso de mármol negro, con una gran cantidad de libros de apariencia antigua que estaban colocados en un enorme estante de mármol negro, una chimenea de plata con algunos detalles de Fénix en donde ardía una gran fogata que alumbraba toda la sala dándole un ambiente cálido aunque en realidad hacía un frío seco, en medio estaba un sillón de tela azulada relleno de plumas, allí se encontraba sentado un joven de no más de diecisiete años, de piel blanca, cabello azul de donde sobresalía una dorada corona en forma de Fénix desplegando sus alas, de ojos Rubí muy fríos, vestía con una túnica negra con degradado en verde y una capa negra hasta sus tobillos, leía pacientemente frente a la chimenea_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El vórtice empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, mientras que el reloj dejo de dar vueltas, con sorpresa vieron como los latidos del corazón de Kai, que se registraban muy débiles, fueron haciendo cada vez más fuerte, las heridas fueron desapareciendo lentamente así como los huesos fueron reparándose, la pareja abrió los ojos lentamente, dos pares de ojos se vieron: rojo vs azul

- lo siento – murmuro Kai viendo aquellos preciosos ojos – se que te hice mucho daño, perdóname

La joven no le contesto, tan solo lo observo sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla, los demás se mantenían en respetuoso silencio, Asuka no le gustaba para nada la escena pero sabía que ellos tenían un muy largo pasado y que posiblemente ese momento, marcaría una diferencia entre el ayer y el hoy; Aria se inclino hacía el y rozo los labios de él con lo suyos, Kai alzo su mano poniéndola en la nuca de ella acercándola más; un dulce y ansiado beso, era la enternecedora escena que todos veían, pero Hefestos y Hermes tenían miedo de que ese beso fuera una despedida… cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron, Kai la observo esperanzado pero su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco al ver sus ojos, el siempre había sabido como se siente ella con tan solo ver sus ojos

- te perdono – dijo Aria con suavidad – pero ya es demasiado tarde para que me recuperes – agrego mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de Kai, este se incorporo un poco

- espera por favor – dijo Kai sujetándola de la mano – dame otra oportunidad

Aria ni siquiera volteo a verlo, simplemente se soltó de su agarre y escondió su mirada en su flequillo, todos esperaban su respuesta con ansiedad sobre todo Kai

- tu no sabes lo que es el amor, Ares – dijo Aria pero no lo miro, su voz reflejaba dolor, decepción y tristeza – dices que me amas pero me engañaste con Talía, no regresare contigo hasta que sepas lo que verdaderamente es amar

Ka se quedo petrificado al escuchar eso, eran las mismas palabras que ella le dijo, antes de irse, antes de que se alejara de él por 2,500 años. Los demás intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida, nunca pensaron que ella le dijera eso; la joven salió del cuarto, Tyson, Hiro y Hilary se apresuraron a seguirla, las miradas de los demás se dirigieron a Kai, quien tenía la mirada baja

- lo siento hermano – dijo Matt apenado – si hubiera actuado antes talvez

- déjalo Hermes – dijo Kai dando un suspiro mientras levantaba la mirada – me lo merezco, me merezco su desprecio, después de lo que hice, creo que debí de dejar que el tío Hades me matara cuando tuvo la oportunidad

- no digas tonterías Ares – dijo Iván molesto – aun puedes luchar por ella

- Seamos realistas Hefestos – dijo Kai mirándolo – ella jamás me perdonara

- lo que eres es pesimista – dijo Akira molesto – tu no eres así, eres un Hiwatari pero sobre todo eres un Dios y no puedes darte por vencido sin pelear, JAMAS lo has hecho

- siempre hay una primera vez para todo – dijo Kai apesadumbrado

- muy bien ya fue suficiente – dijo Pasha haciendo que todos la miraran – escúchame bien Kai o Ares o quien seas no me importa lo que en verdad importa es que ella vuelva contigo y así tenga que obligarles volverán

- solo dale tiempo – dijo Tala con tranquilidad – eso es todo lo que necesita

- ¿Cuánto tiempo puedo darle? – pregunto Kai – aunque le diera una eternidad, jamás me perdonara

- entonces demuéstrale que no le vas hacer lo mismo de nuevo – dijo Asuka, todos la miraron sorprendidos

- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Bryan sorprendido

- si, lo estoy – dijo Asuka con tranquilidad – ahora si me disculpan tengo algunas cosas que hacer, que te recuperes Kai

Y sin decir palabra más, la joven ojiverde salió del cuarto, dejando a todos boquiabiertos no solo por su reacción sino por su respuesta

- ¿y ahora a esta que mosca le pico? – pregunto Matt extrañado

- creo que por fin acepto que Kai no será para ella – dijo Akira pasmado

- pues ya era hora – dijo Pasha tan pasmada como Akira

Dos días después, los dos salieron del hospital y volvieron a sus clases normales, pero Aria en ningún momento dejaba que Kai se acercara, solo le hablaba lo necesario… Kai sentía que estaban peor que antes, que a cada momento la perdía más, sus amigos le decían que le tuviera paciencia pero había esperado mucho tiempo, no importaba cuantas reencarnaciones pasara, siempre era lo mismo, lo abandonaba y no le daba una oportunidad. Aria se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, observando el horizonte mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, le dolía hacer eso pero tenía miedo, miedo de que le hiciera lo mismo

- en vez de estar llorando aquí, deberías de ir a buscar a Kai y volver con él – le dijo una voz femenina

- ¿Minamoto? – Pregunto sorprendida mientras volteaba a verla – ¿Qué haces aquí? – agrego mientras se secaba las lagrimas

- haciendo un favor – dijo Asuka tranquilamente acercándose

- Sabes Minamoto, creo que eso no te concierne…

- Uy, valla que estas de muy mal humor... – siguió con sarcasmo al ver como esta se ponía a la defensiva – pero déjame decirte que si me concierne, porque Kai me importa y mucho

- entonces deberías de estar feliz, ahora tienes el camino libre – dijo Aria con indiferencia

- lo tengo si pero Kai no me ama – dijo Asuka con tristeza – siempre lo supe, sabía que no me amaría, que tan solo era un consuelo para su soledad, pero tu… tu eres diferente, el te ama, arriesgo su vida por ti, se que lo que hizo estuvo mal, que te engaño de la peor manera pero si el no te amara, si el no supiera lo que es verdaderamente amar no te hubiera seguido

- ya es tarde – dijo Aria mirando hacia el cielo

- nunca es demasiado tarde, deberías de darle otra oportunidad, una ultima oportunidad – dijo Asuka – ponle una condición, si el la cumple es que entonces no volverá a cometer los mismo errores

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunto Aria confundida y curiosa

- Porque amo a Kai y quiero verlo feliz, y si contigo es feliz entonces bien – dijo Asuka con seriedad – el amor esta hecho de sacrificios y tu lo sabes

Asuka se fue, dejando a Aria sola para que piense en lo que le había dicho, Aria miro hacia el patio y pudo ver a Kai, sentado bajo un árbol, solo y triste…

- Talvez Asuka tenga razón – murmuro Aria – talvez deba darle otra oportunidad

Aria miro su reloj, tenía tiempo suficiente así que bajo de la azotea para ir a buscar a su hermano, su tío y su amiga, tenía que hacerlo ahora o talvez, después de todo si sería demasiado tarde

- Kai que bueno que te encuentro – dijo Akira diez minutos después de que hablara con Aria

- ¿Qué necesitas? – le pregunto sin mirarlo, tan solo observando un hermoso dije en forma de ángel

- necesito que veas una cosa – dijo Akira mientras se acercaba y hacia que se levantara

- quiero estar solo Akira – dijo Kai mientras se resistía

- pero es que Aria te necesita – dijo el menor Hiwatari sabiendo que eso lo haría reaccionar

- ¿Qué le pasa a Aria? – pregunto Kai preocupado

- lo veras si me acompañas – dijo Akira poniendo cara preocupada

Kai siguió a su hermano hacía el patio delantero, sin ver la sonrisa triunfal de Akira, al parecer algo había planeado Aria que involucraba a varias personas. Al llegar al patio delantero, Kai vio a toda la escuela reunida, todos se preguntaba que demonios pasaba pero entonces su respuesta fue dada cuando vieron con sorpresa como sobre el techo de la entrada del edificio se encontraban los Shadow Destiny

- ¿Qué hacen allí? – pregunto Maraih sorprendida

- esto me huele a Aria – dijo Jhonny mirando a Marian, Iván y Tyson

- yo solo espero que funcione – dijo Matt ansioso y preocupado

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Kai confundido

Entonces Aria apareció frente a todos y alado de Marian quien empezó a tocar la guitarra, que se escucho junto con el teclado y la batería, Aria se puso frente al micrófono mientras la rítmica música llenaba el lugar, tanto profesores como alumnos escuchaban y miraban todo, Kai sintió como la mirada azul de la chica lo penetraba… la voz de Aria se escucho

Y construir una historia de amor

Voy a creer en ti una ves mas  
voy a olvidar todo el pasado  
pero esta ves será  
la ultima vez  
pues ya no habrá ninguna siguiente

y no creas que será  
como antes fue  
ahora tendrás que irte  
ganando mi corazón  
**  
Coro**  
**vas a tener que protegerme mas  
sin lastimar mis sentimientos  
y levantar lo que se destruyo  
y construir una historia de amor  
**

Kai estaba asombrado ante lo que oía, igual que el resto, Asuka sonrió con tristeza al escuchar la canción y saber que significaba

Voy a confiar intentar una vez mas  
y así sabrás cuanto te quiero  
pero esta ves harás todo de ti  
y así talvez me quede contigo

y no creas que será  
como antes fue  
ahora tendrás que irte  
ganando mi corazón

- ¿acaso ella? – empezó a preguntar Pasha sorprendida

- Espero que esta vez Kai sepa aprovechar esa oportunidad – dijo Hiro escuchando más que la música la letra

**Coro**  
**vas a tener que protegerme mas  
sin lastimar mis sentimientos  
y levantar lo que se destruyo  
y construir una historia de amor  
**  
da lo mejor de ti  
y abrir tu corazón  
no puedes fracasar  
y no puedes fallar

pues ya he sido  
presa de la desilusión

**vas a tener que protegerme mas  
sin lastimar mis sentimientos  
y levantar lo que se destruyo  
y construir una historia de amor **

vas a tener que protegerme mas  
sin lastimar mis sentimientos  
y levantar lo que se destruyo  
sin lastimar mi sentimientos

y construir una historia de amor  
una historia de amor ooor  
una historia de amor ooor  
una historia de amor ooor

Al final de la canción, Aria le paso el micrófono a Marian, para luego saltar y acercarse a un muy sorprendido Kai, todos se hacían aun lado para dejarla pasar, finalmente la chica llego hasta Kai

- eso quiere decir que… - dijo Kai mirándola

- es tu decisión Kai – dijo Aria con suavidad, alargo su mano y acaricio su mejilla – Voy a creer en ti una vez mas, voy a olvidar todo el pasado, pero esta vez será la ultima vez pues ya no habrá ninguna siguiente, y no creas que será como antes fue, ahora tendrás que irte ganando mi corazón

- No es que me queje pero porque cambiaste de opinión – pregunto Kai confundido

- una amiga me ayudo a decidir – dijo mirando sobre el hombro de Kai, Asuka le sonrió con tristeza acercándose a ellos

- deberías de aceptar – dijo Asuka mirando a un sorprendido Kai

- ¿Tu…? – pregunto incrédulo como todos los demás

- yo tan solo quiero verte feliz, si tu lo eres yo también – dijo Asuka encogiéndose de hombros

- Kai decide ya quieres – gruño Tyson desesperado – besala de una vez

Kai miro a su amiga extrañado

- creí que no te gustaba la idea de que pretendiera a tu hermana – dijo Kai mirándolo

- y no me gusta – dijo Tyson con seriedad – pero no tengo opción, ya que no puedo regir en el corazón de mi hermana, además si ella te ama y tu la amas no tengo porque interferir

- Eso es lo más maduro que te he escuchado decir desde que te conozco – dijo Hilary sorprendida

- ja ja muy graciosa – dijo con sarcasmo Tyson

- Oh vamos cariño no te enojes – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo besaba, Iván aparto la mirada de esa escena, aun le dolía recordar lo sucedido hace una semana

- ¿Entonces me aceptas? – pregunto Kai esperanzado

- primero gana mi corazón y luego ya veremos – le dijo Aria con una sonrisa, mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios de Kai

Kai sonrió, Hermes también lo hizo y muy satisfecho; se acercó a su hermano y su sobrina

- bueno mi trabajo esta hecho y tengo que volver al olimpo – dijo Hermes – ha estado ocurriendo algo extraño por allá, Iris me dijo que se esta organizando un juicio

- ¿un juicio? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos

- que raro – dijo Tsuki extrañada – el ultimo juicio que hicieron fue el de Paris en la batalla de Troya, cuando rapto a Helena

- Cosa que fue tu culpa querida Eris – dijo Iván con sarcasmo

- ¿me lo van a recordar toda la eternidad? – pregunto Tsuki molesta

- Si – dijeron a coro Hermes y Hefestos

- ¿será posible que sea…? – murmuro Aria preocupada

Mientras tanto en otro lugar las cosas no estaban del todo bien, en alguna parte de Europa, un lugar lleno de ruinas, una persona se encontraba frente aun gran pilar de tierra rodeado de un lago cristalino, a los pies del pilar y flotando se encontraba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que tenían cierto brillo dorado, la persona estaba observando el pilar, gruesas lagrimas recorrían su delicado rostro que salían de unos hermosos ojos azules, sus largos cabellos ondeaban con el viento al igual que parte de su largo vestido blanco

- no importa cuanto me cueste haré que vivan una vida normal, así tenga que dar mi propia vida – murmuro una voz claramente femenina con mucha tristeza –

Una segunda sombra esta vez masculina se acerco por detrás de la joven y se arrodillo ante ella, sus cortos cabellos azules se movían con el viento y sus calculadores y tristes ojos azules la miraban

- princesa ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto mirándola –

- no… no puedo estar bien… no después de todo lo que ha pasado – contesto ella sin mirarle – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vine avisarle que ya lo han traído aquí – contesto el con seriedad –

- ¿Dónde lo han dejado? – pregunto girando y mirándolo –

- en sus aposentos como ha ordenado – dijo el joven bajando la mirada –

- bien entonces vamonos tengo que preparar todo para lo que tengo planeado – dijo la joven con seriedad – y necesito que tu me ayudes

- ¿en que si puedo saber? – pregunto le joven desconcertado nunca le había pedido ayuda a él –

- necesito que vayas por una persona a Tokio, alguien que tiene el poder suficiente para ayudarnos – dijo mientras caminaba y se alejaba del lugar seguida de un muy curioso chico

- ¿hay alguien los suficientemente poderoso para ayudarnos? – Pregunto sorprendido el peliazul – ¿Por qué no lo llamo antes para que nos ayudara?

- porque aun no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado para hacerlo pero ahora si y su poder nos ayudara así como su mera presencia lograra calmar a los altos mandos – dijo con tranquilidad mientras se secaba las lagrima con el dorso de la mano – solo espero que acepte ayudarnos o sino ellos seguirán sufriendo

- ¿Cuándo quiere que vaya por esa persona? – pregunto el joven peliazul

- en dos días – le dijo su princesa

- ¿Cómo se llama esa persona? – pregunto mientras caminaba detrás de ella

- su nombre es Aria Kinomiya – dijo la joven de ojos azules

- Aria Kinomiya – repitió en voz baja el chico – ese nombre se me hace conocido

* * *

**El que me diga que me quedo corto LO MATO, tuve muchos problemas con este capitulo pero espero que les haya gustado, disculpen que sean tan poco disque recuerdos pero todo lo que tenía pensado para este capitulo se me borro y tuve que volver a hacerlo un par de veces hasta que medio me gusto el resultado**

**(1) **Hermes

En la mitología griega **Hermes** (en griego clásico Έρμῆς) es el dios de las fronteras y los viajeros que las cruzan, de los pastores y las vacadas, de los oradores, literatos y poetas, del atletismo, de los pesos y medidas y los inventos y el comercio en general, de los mentirosos y de la astucia de los ladrones. Como traductor, es el mensajero entre los dioses y los humanos. Hermes es el hijo de Zeus y Maya

**(2) **Mnemosina:

En la mitología griega, **Mnemósine** o **Mnemosina** (en griego Mνημοσύνη), a menudo confundida con Mneme, era la personificación de la memoria. Esta Titánide era la hija de Gea y Urano, y la madre de las Musas con Zeus

**(3) **Hestia

En la mitología griega, **Hestia** (en griego antiguo Ἑστία _Hestía_) es la diosa del hogar, o más apropiadamente, del fuego que da calor y vida a los hogares. Era la primogénita de los titanes Crono y Rea, y la primera en ser devorada por su padre nada más nacer. Aunque amada por Poseidón y por Apolo, juró sobre la cabeza de Zeus que permanecería siempre virgen, a lo que el rey de los dioses correspondió cediéndole los lugares preeminentes de todas las casas y la primera víctima de todos los sacrificios públicos, por evitar con su negativa una primera disputa entre los dioses. No obstante su preferencia, Hestia renunció a su escaño en el Olimpo a favor del recién llegado Dionisio, y prefirió retirarse a vigilar el fuego sagrado de los dioses

**(4) **Giratiempo

Perteneciente a Harry Potter de JK Rowling; a su portador le da la facultad de regresar en el tiempo, Hermione Granger era poseedora de uno en su tercer año

**Respuesta a los Review:**

**Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari: **Aquí esta el capitulo y no, no te preocupes Kai esta vivito aunque lo hare sufrir un poco, solo dos días y ya, me alegra de que te guste mi fic

**Roberta-Marizza2802:** gracias por tu comentario amiga, er sobre la frase lo siento chicas pero es que… perdí la hoja donde lo anote y no recuerdo lo que decía nn!

**Umizu: **gracias por el comentario amiga y no importa si no has dejado review en esta historia aun queda una continuación

**Edi: **este lo siento mejor hubiera dicho que buscaras en la enciclopedia o en internet… si bueno es que no acomode bien los capitulos pero en la segunda parte tratare de mejorar, muchas gracias por tu ayuda y tus criticas, gracias a ti he podido mejorar un poco más mis personajes e historias gracias amiga edi


	15. Juicio Divino 1 Parte

_**Disclaimers:**__ ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. __**Asuka, Pashanka y Akira**__ son propiedad de las __**Princesas de la Oscuridad**__ que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, __**Tsuki Dickenson **__le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y __**Melinda Himura**__ le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. __**Alcistes diosa de la Reconciliación **__es propiedad de Misao CG o Maquehuito sus historias están en mi profile, en mi lista de autores favoritos así que pueden pasar a verlas son de Saint Seiya, __**Iván **__**Verzhbitsky**__ le pertenece a __**Edi**__ y __**Marian Tao**__ le pertenece a cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari_

**NOTA IMPORTANTE, FAVOR DE LEER.- **Se nota mucho que Kai es mi personaje favorito de Beyblade verdad, ah bueno supongo que debí de ponerlo desde el principio del fic, este es un semi universo alterno, sigue la línea historica de la serie, pero como habrán visto la personalidad de muchos de los personajes es distinta como por ejemplo al de Kai, bueno eso es porque en este fic los padres de Kai están vivos, bueno excepto la mama de Kai que murió dos años antes del inicio del fic, que es la razón de su extraño comportamiento, su papa se encuentra vivó pero en un viaje de negocios, ahora** para Misaki:** esta historia y lo dije en las notas de autor del primer capitulo se trata exclusivamente de la pareja Kai X Aria, además de combinar como verán en este capitulo un poco de los caballeros del Zodiaco o más conocido como Saint Seiya, esa es la razón del porque puse a varios personajes como reencarnaciones de dioses, si a alguien no le gusta Kai o algún otro personaje que ponga como principal entonces que no lea y listo, aunque claro esto no te lo dije a ti Misaki y aprecio mucho que hayas leído algún capitulo de este fic que es el primero que publique, también no soy muy buena poniendo drama o tragedia en las historias pero espero que les agrade este capitulo, lo de los altos mandos me refería a los dioses olímpicos, disculpen si alguien pensó otra cosa. Ahora sobre la obsesión por llamarlo de una forma de Kai para con Aria, era porque su subconsciente o podríamos llamarlo su corazón, le decía que tenía que recuperarla, talvez suene muy raro, loco o yo que se pero la idea era eso, pido disculpas si a alguien le disgusto la forma en como estoy escribiendo pero creadme es difícil escribir una historia, cuando estas llena de exámenes, tareas y la imaginación se te agota. Sin más que decir y ya no los aburro paseen a leer el capitulo…

**

* * *

**

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**(Memorias fantasmales: Responder al amor del otro)**

**Capitulo XIII**

**Juicio Divino Primera Parte**

Era un soleado lunes por la mañana, todo parecía tranquilo… hasta que el cielo empezó a ser cubierto por nubes negras que amenazaban con una tormenta próxima; en una de las calles de Tokio, Tsuki iba caminando, dirigiéndose hacia la escuela sumida en sus pensamientos sobre tal fenómeno climático

- Me pregunto que rayos pasara para que el tiempo este así – murmuro Tsuki mirando el cielo

Como la joven albina iba bastante distraído termino chocando con alguien

- Perdone no me fije – dijo una voz varonil

- no descuide, fue mi… ¿Fénix? – pregunto Tsuki sorprendida mirando al chico frente a ella

El chico era de unos 17 años aproximadamente, cabello corto azul, unos serios y profundos ojos azules, de piel morena, en el puente de su nariz tenía una cicatriz pero eso no lo hacia menos atractivo

- Disculpe ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto sorprendido

- ¿Eres Ikki, caballero de bronce del Fénix¿Verdad? – pregunto Tsuki mirándolo

- creo que me confunde señorita – dijo el peliazul con el ceño fruncido

- por su puesto que no tu cosmos te delata – le dijo con seriedad

- ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto el chico mirándola – es que se me haces conocida

- creo que esto responderá a tu pregunta – dijo Tsuki con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras sacaba una manzana dorada

- ¡¿ERIS?! – grito sorprendido y poniéndose en posición de ataque haciendo que las personas cercanas a ellos los mirara raros

Tsuki frunció el ceño para luego tomar el brazo del Fénix y salir corriendo de allí hasta llegar a la escuela

- ¿acaso estas loco? – gruño molesta

- no es posible que seas Eris – dijo Ikki incrédulo – nosotros te vencimos

- vencieron parte de mi esencia, pero la gran mayoría se encuentra en este cuerpo que es mi verdadera reencarnación: Tsuki Dickenson – explico son seriedad – ¿Qué haces aquí Fénix, te creí en Grecia con Athena

- ciertamente eso no te importa – le espeto molesto – ahora si me permites tengo que encontrar a Aria Kinomiya

- yo se donde esta – dijo Tsuki mirándose las uñas

Ikki se detuvo en seco y la miro¿debería de confiar en ella¿En una antigua enemiga?

- no es cierto – dijo Ikki

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Tsuki – mira no te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mi, se que Athena te mando aquí por algo importante que seguramente tiene que ver con los dioses olímpicos y aunque no lo creas quiero ayudarles

- ¿Por qué lo harías? – pregunto de brazos cruzados

- no lo hago por Athena sino por Aria – le dijo con seriedad – ahora ven, vamos al salón donde esta Aria

Tsuki guió a Ikki hacia la escuela, llamando la atención de las chicas por ser tan atractivo pero la albina lo jalo para que caminara más rápido; al llegar al salón encontró a Aria y a los demás observando estupefactos el banco de la menor de los Kinomiya, el cual estaba lleno de rosas blancas y jazmines

- Kai creo que te pasaste – le dijo Aria que aunque sorprendida estaba muy feliz y sonrojada por tan hermoso regalo

- que va hasta creo que me falto – dijo Kai con una pequeña sonrisa entre arrogante y encantadora, parecía como si al fin pudo ganarle a Tyson

- que envidia te tengo Ari-chan – dijo Julia suspirando –

- espero que sea de la buena – le contesto la peliazul

- por supuesto que es de la buena – le dijo Julia ofendida

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto Tsuki sorprendida

- Kai – dijo Marian a la recién llegada – se paso de nuevo con los regalos

- Ay porque no me ha de extrañar eso – dijo Tsuki negando con la cabeza, pero entonces recordó a cierto chico en la puerta del salón – chicos tenemos problemas

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – pregunto Melinda curiosa

- Olímpicos – contesto con seriedad enfatizando la palabra – afuera Ikki del Fénix esta esperando para hablar contigo Aria

La mirada de Aria se endureció, Kai frunció el ceño, Melinda abrió la boca para decir algo peor luego la cerro, los demás parecían confundidos. 20 minutos después, en la azotea de la escuela se encontraban todos mirando al chico y este a su vez observaba a Aria con incredulidad

- ¿Tu eres Aria Kinomiya? – pregunto Ikki sin creérsela

- si lo soy – le dijo con solemnidad – ¿Qué deseas de mi caballero?

- la Srta. Kido me mando a buscarla para que le ayude – dijo Ikki – pero ciertamente no se en que una chica como usted pueda ayudarle

- no soy una chica común Fénix – le dijo Aria fríamente – soy la reencarnación de Alcistes diosa de la Reconciliación, Hija de Hades dios griego del inframundo y de Persefone diosa de la primavera

La cara del Fénix y de aquellos que no sabían era todo un poema

- ¿Qué pasa Fénix, el gato te comió la lengua? – dijo Kai divertido mirándolo –

- Ares – gruño Ikki molesto al identificar su cosmos

- tanto tiempo Fénix – dijo este con indiferencia

- díganme que es una broma – pidió MingMing apunto de desmayarse

- ¿COMO ES ESO? – gritaron todos menos Akira, Tala, Bryan, Tyson, Hiro, Max y Ray sorprendidos

- Fénix… ¿Por qué Athena requiere mi presencia? – le pregunto con altivez característica de los dioses e ignorando a sus amigos

- Hace algunos meses, Athena y nosotros nos enfrentamos a su padre Hades y a sus espectros, en una nueva guerra santa, en la cual salimos triunfadores al derrotar a Hades pero con un alto precio, Seiya de Pegaso se encuentra en coma y las almas de los Caballeros dorados que pelearon valerosamente fueron encerradas en un lugar llamado "**El Pilar de Ébano**"; ahora los dioses olímpicos nos juzgaran a nosotros y a Athena por a vernos revelado en contra de los dioses y como sabe que ninguno otro dios intercederá por nosotros pide que nos ayude – explico Ikki con seriedad y rapidez

Aria lo miro por un momento para luego soltar un suspiro y mirar el horizonte, bastante pensativa… ¿Qué es lo que haría? Era verdad que por ser la nieta favorita de Zeus y Demeter era querida y en cierto punto respetada por otros dioses, pero no sabía si eso podría ayudar a Athena, por otro lado ella le había ayudado tanto en reencarnaciones anteriores, ella no era nada más su tía sino también su amiga

- ¿Qué haremos Alcistes? – pregunto Melinda con seriedad tal que dejo sorprendidos a los demás

- iré a Grecia, Sathi – dijo Aria volteando y mirándolos, en su mirada metálica se reflejaba la sabiduría de eones – Athena ha hecho mucho por mi y es hora de que le regrese el favor, mañana mismo parto a Grecia, Fénix – agrego mirando a Ikki quien hizo una viena con la cabeza a modo de respeto

- entonces iremos contigo – dijo Tsuki – yo también intercederé por Athena

- yo también lo haré – dijo Kai con seriedad

- ¿y eso? – pregunto Melinda sorprendida

- creí que odiaban a Athena – dijo Iván recargado en la pared

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Kai mirándolo

- sentí el cosmos del fénix – dijo Iván tranquilamente para luego mirándolo – soy Iván Verzhbitsky, reencarnación de Hefestos

- no han respondido mi pregunta – dijo Mel molesta

- digamos que tengo un asunto que arreglar con Cygnus – dijo Tsuki encogiéndose de hombros

- yo porque quiero disculparme con Athena por lo que le hice – dijo Kai encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Qué hacen tantos dioses reunidos? – pregunto Ikki perplejo

- casualidad del destino – contesto Iván encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho que eran reencarnaciones de dioses? – pregunto Robert mirándolos

- porque nos tomarían de a locos además porque no pensábamos que necesitaríamos nuestros poderes de nuevo

- ¿Por eso no dejabas que Kai se acercara a ti, Aria? – pregunto Michael curioso

- si porque resulta que el muy maldito me engaño hace 2500 años con una maldita ramera – dijo Aria conteniendo su furia ignorando la mirada molesta de Kai, Akira tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse – recuerdan cuando terminamos en el hospital en coma por una semana, buena la chica con la que pelee era Talía, una de las gracias y una de mis tías, ella fue la que hizo que Ares y yo nos separemos

- Claro ahora entiendo muchas cosas – dijo Maraih alzando las manos al cielo

- Fénix prepara todo para irnos mañana mismo – ordeno Aria

- todo esta listo desde esta mañana – contesto Ikki con una gota de sudor

- bien entonces mañana a las 9:00 iremos a Grecia ¿En donde esta Pegaso? – pregunto con seriedad

- en el Santuario de Athena – contesto el

- de acuerdo – dijo Aria con seriedad – Antes quiero que hagamos una parada en Alemania

- ¿En Alemania? – pregunto Akira extrañado – ¿para que quieres que paremos en Alemania?

- necesito ir por algo allí primero – dijo Aria mientras empezaba a alejarse, dejándolos confundidos aunque solo pocos sabían a que se refería

**Castillo Heinsten (1)**

**En alguna parte de Alemania, 9:20 a.m. **

Un enorme y lúgubre castillo se erguía orgulloso sobre una montaña, pero ahora, ese castillo estaba hecho ruinas, debido a la cruenta batalla vivida en ese lugar, una batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad; un grupo de hombres, vestidos con ropajes metálicos en color morado oscuro, se encontraba reunido frente a ellos se encuentra una hermosa mujer de largos cabello negros violáceos y ojos violeta que parecía tan confundida como los caballeros presentes

- ¿Pandora-sama (2) sabe que paso? – pregunto un hombre apuesto, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos dorados

- no lo se Radamanthys (3) – dijo la mujer confundida – pero alguien muy poderoso debió de a vernos revivido

- No creo que en este mundo tan insignificante haiga alguien tan poderoso – dijo un hombre de cabello y ojos dorados

- No deberías de subestimar a los humanos Thanatos (4) – dijo una suave voz femenina desde las sombras

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero nadie salió ni ataco, solo un calido cosmos se sintió, abrazando con su dulce esencia a todos, quienes de una u otra forma se sintieron protegidos

- Ese cosmos – murmuro un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos como plata derretida – yo conozco ese cosmos

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Minos (5) con el ceño fruncido – ¿Por qué no sales?

- si así lo deseas – dijo de nuevo aquella suave voz

De entre las sombras, una joven que no pasaba de los 18 años apareció, su largo cabello azul flotaba en aire, sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz de la luna, un aura dorada la envolvía, era de ella de quien provenía tan cálido cosmos; Pandora, Thanatos e Hypnos (6) se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla, talvez tenía otro color de cabello, pero esas facciones, ese cosmos, esa mirada no había cambiado tanto, ante la estupefacción de los demás, los 3 se arrodillaron ante ella

- Princesa es un gusto volver a verla – dijo Pandora respetuosamente sin levantar la mirada

- No es necesario tanto formalismo tía Pandora – dijo la joven con una sonrisa

- ¿Tía Pandora? – dijeron extrañados todos los demás

- ¿Qué hace aquí princesa? – pregunto Thanatos curioso

- ¿Cómo es posible que estemos aquí? – pregunto a su vez su gemelo

- necesito su ayuda – contesto la chica que no era otra que Aria Kinomiya o mejor dicho la Diosa Alcistes – Cloto, Laquesis y Átropos (7) me debían un favor, así que les pedí que volvieran a hilar el hilo de sus vidas y el de otras personas, Eris fue por ellas

- ¿La Diosa de la discordia esta viva? – pregunto Pandora sorprendida, que ella supiera, los de bronce habían acabado con ella

- si, lo esta y es una de mis mejores amigas pese que antes no nos llevábamos bien – dijo Aria con seriedad

- ¿En que podemos ayudarle? – pregunto Hypnos mirándola

- En estos momentos, los Dioses Olímpicos llamaron a Athena y a sus caballeros sobrevivientes para ser juzgados por sus actos, revelarse en contra de los dioses, así que yo voy a ir, para interceder por ella ya que no solo es mí tía sino también mi amiga, ustedes vendrán conmigo para que me ayuden con mi padre, ya le avise a mama como quiera – explico con seriedad

Eso si que sorprendió más a los espectros, la mayoría no sabía quien era esa chica ni porque la trataban con tanto respeto, los dioses de Eliseo y la hermana del señor Hades; Aria al ver su confusión, decidió presentarse

- Para aquellos que no me conozcan mi nombre es Aria Kinomiya – dijo la peliazul mirando a los espectros – Soy la reencarnación de Alcistes diosa de la Reconciliación, Hija de su señor Hades y de Persefone

Ok ahora si estaban boquiabiertos… no todos los días eres revivido gracias a la hija del dios al que juraste lealtad ¿No?; los espectros uno a uno fueron arrodillándose ante Alcistes, mostrando su respeto y lealtad ante ella

- ¿Todo listo Aria? – pregunto un joven de mirada color sangre, apareciendo detrás de ella

- todo listo Kai – dijo Aria mirándolo de reojo – Caballeros el es Kai Hiwatari

El bicolor solo inclino levemente la cabeza, mirándolos con indiferencia, como si no le importara quienes eran y sea dicho de paso no le importan; el chico se volvió hacia Aria

- es mejor darnos prisa, Fénix esta impaciente por llegar con Athena – le comunico mientras se cruzaba de brazos ignorando a los espectros

- de acuerdo – dijo Aria asintiendo – es mejor que nos vayamos al Santuario de Athena, tengo que ver a Pegaso

- ¿sigue vivo? – Pregunto Hypnos sorprendido – lo ultimo que supe fue que Pegaso fue atravesado por la espada del señor Hades

- y así fue – dijo Aria – pero aun sigue vivo, Saori no mejor dicho Athena no permitiría que el hombre que ama muriera y yo tampoco voy a permitir que un amigo como él lo haga; curare sus heridas

- Sabe que eso es como si se revelara en contra del olimpo y los dioses ¿verdad? – dijo Pandora mirando a la chica preocupada

- correré el riesgo Tía – dijo Aria con seriedad – no voy a permitir que hagan una injusticia como esa

- El resto de los dioses deberían de aprender una muy buena lección de amor – dijo Kai con frialdad

- ¿Como la aprendiste tu? – pregunto Aria con una cínica sonrisa mirando al chico

- talvez – le contesto el con cinismo

**Atenas, Grecia**

**Santuario de Athena**

Ikki se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro desesperado, los demás se encuentran sentados en la enfermería del Santuario, en una de las camas, se encontraba un chico de 15 años aproximados, cabello castaño rebelde, a el se encuentran conectados varios y extraños aparatos, que al parecer lo mantienen vivo y en este mundo, el torso y el pecho lo tiene descubierto pero vendado, no muy lejos de él, una extraña armadura con forma de Pegaso se encontraba y estaba siendo observada por Jhonny, Akira, Garland y Lee

- Fénix por el amor de Ra quieres estarte quieto me estas mareando – se quejo Melinda

- Cómo quieres que este quieto, si la señorita Aria no llega y yo tengo que irme ya al Olimpo a ver como están las cosas – dijo Ikki hecho un león enjaulado (válgame la ironía, Ikki es Leo)

- Ya pero tampoco es que te pases como León enjaulado que nos pones nerviosos a todos – dijo Tyson molesto a un paso de estar como Ikki

- Es mejor que te tome un calmante Ikki-san – dijo Akira sin dejar de examinar la armadura –

- Sentimos la tardanza – dijo Aria al entrar seguida de Kai y los espectros

- ¿QUE RAYOS HACEN ESOS AQUÍ DESPUES DE LO QUE HICIERON? – grito Ikki hecho una furia, encendiendo su cosmos, un poderoso cosmos de fuego que sorprendió a los espectros, ya que ese poder no lo tenía antes, al menos no cuando se enfrentaron

- Ikki calmate – le dijo Aria con suavidad – se que no te caen bien pero para poder salvar a Athena los necesito vivos y completos… por le momento

- me siento insultado – dijo Aiacos (8) molesto

- lo siento, no quise decirlo de ese modo – se disculpo Aria – ¿Qué hacen? – agrego mirando a los 4 chicos que observaban la armadura

- observamos tan extraño ropaje – dijo Garland sin dejar de examinar la armadura

- ¿es de metal? – pregunto Lee sorprendido al tocarlo

- si lo es – dijo Ikki de brazos cruzados

- ¿Cómo rayos le hacen entonces para soportar ese peso? – pregunto Jhonny incrédulo

- años de practica – dijo Ikki tranquilamente pero sin dejar de vigilar a los espectros

- a ver chicos aun lado, necesito curar las heridas de Seiya – dijo Aria

Todos obedecieron a Aria y se hicieron a un lado, la joven diosa se puso aun lado de Seiya, desconecto todo lo que tenía conectado al cuerpo y de inmediato encendió su cosmos, contactando al subconsciente y el cosmos del joven guerrero que yacía en estado de coma, puso su mano en el pecho de Seiya y concentro parte de su cosmos en su mano para curar la herida de Pegaso y de paso despertar algo en él, un secreto que ocultaba en su interior… El cosmos de Alcistes rodeo el Santuario entero, una extraña y calida sensación se extendió por el lugar, poco a poco todo empezó a reconstruirse, poco a poco el lugar se lleno de vida, en el Olimpo, Athena sintió el extraño cosmos, bueno ni tan extraño ya que ella conocía ese cosmos

- _**Ahora he llegado y daré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte, querida tía**_ – escuchaba Athena en su mente, las palabras de Alcistes que le dieron esperanza de nuevo – _**No se que haré pero lograre que tu más ansiado deseo se haga realidad**_

Athena se acerco hacia una ventana y observo el paisaje del olimpo, sus tres caballeros restantes detrás de ella, la observaban curiosos

- Saben una cosa chicos – dijo Saori con una pequeña sonrisa – mientras aun mantengamos la esperanza en nuestros corazones, nunca seremos vencidos, esta tan solo es una prueba más… una que debemos pasar como la familia que somos…

Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun intercambiaron una mirada, algo le había regresado la esperanza a su joven diosa, algo que también se la devolvió a ellos, cuando recordaron que Seiya jamás se daba por vencido y ellos no iban a defraudar a su amigo y líder

**

* * *

****(1).- **Es el castillo de Hades, en donde se lleva acabo la batalla de la Ova 13 de Saint Seiya capítulos del Santuario y en donde se encuentra la entrada al Inframundo 

**(2).- **Pandora es la hermana mortal de Hades y dueña original del castillo, en la mitología griega es la primera mujer humana y quien abrió la caja en donde se encontraban los males del mundo

**(3).-** Radamanthys es uno de los tres Kyotos o jueces del inframundo,

**(4).-** Thanatos es el dios de la muerte y rige los campos Eliseos; aunque no es subordinado de Hades son amigos aunque yo más bien diría que compadres

**(5).-** Minos es uno de los tres Kyotos o jueces del inframundo y juez del tribunal que dictamina si las almas van a Eliseo o alguno de los infiernos que hay

**(6).- **Hypnos es el dios del sueño, rige con su hermano los campos Eliseos

**(7).- **Las destinos, quienes hilan el hilo de la vida de tantos mortales y dioses, nadie puede cambiar su dictamen ni siquiera Zeus aunque a veces hacen excepciones com en este fic

**(8).- **Aiacos es uno de los tres Kyotos o jueces del inframundo

**Gracias a los que han dejado review lamentablemente no podré contestarlos en este capitulo pero en el siguiente sí:**

**Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, **

**Roberta-Marizza2802, **

**Misaki, **

**Edi,**

**Gamy Gasny,**


	16. Juicio Divino 2 Parte

_**Disclaimers:**__ ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. __**Asuka, Pashanka y Akira**__ son propiedad de las __**Princesas de la Oscuridad**__ que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, __**Tsuki Dickenson **__le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y __**Melinda Himura**__ le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. __**Alcistes diosa de la Reconciliación **__es propiedad de Misao CG o Maquehuito sus historias están en mi profile, en mi lista de autores favoritos así que pueden pasar a verlas son de Saint Seiya, __**Iván **__**Verzhbitsky**__ le pertenece a __**Edi**__ y __**Marian Tao**__ le pertenece a cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari_

**Ahora si se los prometo, los siguientes dos capítulos después de este, serán definitivamente el final de Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere, para luego dar paso a la siguiente temporada, cuyo nombre temporal o posiblemente definitivo será, Phantom Memory: Nihil Novum Sub Sole; en el capitulo final dare un delante de esta segunda parte en la que se centrara en la pareja de Hiro-Melinda, la cual espero este llena de sorpresas y espero que sea mejor que esta… n n!**

**

* * *

**

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**(Memorias fantasmales: Responder al amor del otro)**

**Capitulo XIV**

**Juicio Divino 2° parte**

**Monte Olimpo**

**Salón de Juicio**

**Estado de Athena y sus santos: Histéricos**

En este lugar se encontraban reunidos tanto dioses mayores como menores, esperando con ansias el Juicio en contra de Athena y la Tierra, Hades sentado en una silla, se encontraba impaciente, golpeando su pie en contra del cuelo mientras que su esposa Persefone miraba la puerta un tanto nerviosa

- /Espero que tengas un muy plan de respaldo, Alcis/ - pensó Persefone nerviosa, sin saber que plan tenia su única hija

- Por que rayos Zeus se tarda tanto – gruño Hades – quiero acabar rápido con eso para pedirle a los destinos que revivan a mis espectros y hacerme cargo de la Tierra

- Hades calmate – le pidió su esposa – además lo que hiciste no fue correcto

- Me pone de los nervios no saber donde rayos se metió Ikki – gruño Hyoga, caminando de un lado a otro

- Poniéndote así solo lograras desesperarte más – le dijo sabiamente Shiryu

- ¿Saori-san esta segura de que Ikki traerá a esa persona que nos ayudara? – pregunto Shun preocupado sin dejar de mirar la puerta de entrada

- Si Shun, estoy segura – dijo Saori tranquilamente, aunque esta a un paso de ponerse como Hyoga pero tenía que calmarse

- Mejor voy a buscarlo – dijo Hyoga

- Alto ahí Cisne – grito Hades al ver como el rubio salía – ni tu ni tus amiguitos se irán de aquí hasta que logre que los castiguen

- Hermano te agradecería que esperaras hasta que el Juicio termine – dijo una voz desde la entrada

Todos giraron para ver a los recién llegados, un hombre de largo cabello rubio dorado y asombrosos ojos azul cielo, venía en compañía de una mujer de cabello rojo cobrizo y ojos rubí; todos se levantaron al verlos entrar y solo se sentaron hasta que ellos lo hicieron

- Bien estamos aquí reunidos para juzgar a Athena y sus santos por a verse revelado en contra de nosotros – dijo el rubio que no era otro que el mismísimo Zeus, señor omnipresente del olimpo

- ¿Hay algún dios, de los de aquí presente que esta dispuesto a estar del lado de Athena, sus santos y la Tierra? – pregunto Hera sentada al lado de Zeus mirando a todos los demás dioses

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, nadie parecía estar de lado de Athena, lo cual la puso nerviosa, los de bronce miraron a los demás dioses, unos estaban enfadados y negaban con la cabeza, otros parecían indecisos y con miedo mirando al dios del Inframundo que traía una malévola y escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro

- Bien en ese caso…

- Yo estoy a favor de Athena y sus santos – dijo una voz masculina interrumpiendo el silencio

Como uno solo, tantos dioses como caballeros observaron a quien dijo tal disparate, encontrándose con sorpresa a un hombre joven, musculoso, de cabello un poco largo rubio castaño y ojos azul verdosos (Solo imaginense a Kevin Sorbo el que perseonifica a Hercules, en Hercules los Viajes Legendarios)

- ¿Hércules? – Pregunto Zeus sorprendido – ¿estas de parte de Athena?

- si padre – dijo el joven Hércules o Heracles – pero no soy el único que esta con Athena

- ¿A no? – pregunto Hades levantándose molesto – ¿y quien más a parte de ti esta suficientemente loco para estar del lado de esa mocosa entrometida?

- Por favor que sea ella, por favor que sea ella – murmuraba Saori aprensiva

- Yo estoy lo suficientemente loca, padre – dijo una chica entrando

Aria entro a la sala del juicio, en compañía de los beyluchadores, Ikki, los Espectros y para sorpresa de todos, de Seiya

- ¡SEIYA! – gritaron con sorpresa Saori, Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga

- ¡ALCISTES! – grito Hades sorprendido al ver a su hija

- Al fin llegas me tenias preocupada – dijo Persefone mirando a su hija

- Lo siento madre pero tarde más de la cuenta sanar las heridas de Sei-kun – dijo Aria apenada

- Alcistes mi nietecita adorada – dijo Zeus sonriendo, levantándose y dirigiéndose a abrazarla

- Abuelo me estas ahogando – balbuceo Aria

- Lo siento – dijo mientras la soltaba

- ¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN AHORA! – grito Hades

Zeus mando a todos a sentarse, Aria se dirigió hacia el frente junto con Tsuki, Kai e Iván, los demás se sentaron detrás de Athena y sus santos incluyendo los espectros que le rehuían la mirada a su señor, Seiya fue casi ahogado por los 3 de bronce que estaban felices de ver a su amigo sano y salvo, Saori lo hubiera abrazado pero ya tenía suficiente problemas como para agregar más, Seiya lo entendió y le regalo una sonrisa

- Bien para aquellos que no me conozcan soy Aria Kinomiya reencarnación de Alcistes Diosa de la Reconciliación, ella es Tsuki Dickenson reencarnación de Eris Diosa de la Discordia, Kai Hiwatari Reencarnación de Ares Dios de la Guerra e Iván Verzhbitsky reencarnación de Hefestos Dios de la Metalurgia

- Creí que habíamos acabado con Eris y Ares – dijo Hyoga sorprendido

- Pues tal parece que no fue así – dijo Shiryu tan sorprendido como el cisne

- Nosotros, aunque algunos no lo crean, estamos aquí para defender a Athena y a sus santos – dijo Tsuki con seriedad – Ari-chan ¿Te harás cargo tu?

- Si así que pueden sentarse – dijo Aria con una sonrisa

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Aria se aclaro la garganta e ignorando la insistente mirada de su padre, empezó

- Bien estamos aquí para juzgar a Athena de sus actos pero se han puesto a pensar cuales son los suyos – dijo Aria con seriedad mirando a todos – vamos admítadmolos, ninguno de ustedes son blancas palomitas, porque tienen tantos defectos como los humanos porque de alguna u otra manera lo somos

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto Poseidón mirándola, si Julián y Sorrento también estaban allí

- A lo que entendiste Tío Poseidón – dijo Aria sin inmutarse – empecemos contigo, Primero engañaste a la tía Anfitrite con no se cuantas rameras, lo mismo que los humanos hacen engañar; Segundo trataste de conquistar la tierra además de hacer un segundo diluvió universal, Tercero trataste de que Athena se casara contigo, Cuarto usaste a Hilda de Polares representante de Odín en la Tierra para destruir a la tierra, a Athena y sus santos… ¿Quieres se siga?

- No me quedo claro – gruño Poseidón malhumorado

- Continuamos tu papa tampoco te quedas atrás, porque no solo atacaste a tu propio mejor amigo casi matándolo, lo hiciste también contra tu propia sobrina, usaste a un pobre inocente como cuerpo, mataste a la familia de la tía Pandora, casi matas a la humanidad entera y la lista sigue...

- ¿Estudio leyes? – pregunto Robert sorprendido

- No pero teniendo a familiares como estos, pues imagínatelo que tiene que hacer – dijo Melinda en voz baja, los demás asintieron teniendo compasión por su amiga y la familia que tiene, al menos Tyson y Hiro son más normales

- Eso sin mencionarte a ti abuelo – dijo Aria mirando a Zeus, quien se puso súbitamente nervioso – tu, hablas de que ningún dios puede relacionarse con los mortales, porque eso es indigno, pero eres el hipócrita más grande de todos los presentes, **TU** te has relacionado con mujeres mortales, **TU** te has enamorado de mujeres y de hombres **MORTALES** como Alcmena o Ganamides, **TU** has tenido **HIJOS** con **MORTALES**

- exacto y estoy yo de prueba – dijo Hércules en voz alta

- Los mortales valen más de lo que se imaginan, porque gracias al amor que ellos saben cosechar y transmitir, son infinitamente fuertes e infinitamente bondadosos y sino me creen, tan solo miren a Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki, ellos muchas veces se enfrentaron a ustedes para defender su mundo, sus familias, sus amigos, defender a personas inocentes de sus actos malévolos y egoístas y eso ha sido su principal fuerza: pelear por sus seres queridos – explico Aria con seriedad

- Los dioses también son humanos – dijo Melinda desde su lugar, llamando la atención de todos – ellos también sienten, ríen, lloran, sufren y aman¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el uno y el otro? Fácil, en que los humanos que obtuvieron asombrosos poderes se autodenominaron dioses, creyéndose superiores a los demás y ese fue su error

- La soberbia nubla la mente y el corazón – dijo Tsuki de brazos cruzados – ustedes han amado a alguien, han protegido algo ¿No creen que Athena tiene el mismo derecho a proteger y a amar?

- Hemos cometido muchos errores en el pasado – dijo Kai con voz carente de sentimientos – y no hemos aprendido de ellos, nosotros juzgamos a los mortales pero ¿Qué hay de nosotros¿Quién juzga nuestros errores¿Quien los corrige si nosotros no lo hacemos?

- Lo que tratamos de decir es que, Athena tiene tanto derecho como ustedes de poder amar, proteger, cuidar y vivir una vida plena junto con sus caballeros y las personas inocentes de la tierra, no es fácil ser una diosa porque trae muchas obligaciones y sacrificios pero Athena a hecho un muy buen trabajo defendiendo la tierra, por lo tanto pido, no más bien exijo que liberen a Athena de estos cargos, a los dorados del Pilar de ébano y al resto de sus caballeros… Athena tan solo a hecho su trabajo, cuidar y velar por la seguridad de la tierra, una obligación que **TU** mismo le pusiste Abuelo

- ¿Qué certeza tenemos de que no se volverán a revelar en contra de nosotros? – pregunto Apolo

- si alguno de ustedes ataca la tierra entonces ellos la defenderán – dijo Aria tranquilamente – es un ciclo sin fin que ustedes mismos comenzaron

- Bien – dijo Zeus – Hay una manera de que Athena y sus santos queden libres de este juicio y que vuelvan a sus vidas normales

- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto Athena mirando a su padre

- Tus santos deberán pasar seis pruebas, si logran pasarlas…

- Las tomamos – dijo Seiya de inmediato, sus amigos asintieron

- No – dijo Saori levantándose

- ¿QUE? – gritaron todos sorprendidos

- Athena te volviste loca – dijo Tsuki sorprendida – bueno más que de costumbre

- Ese comentario no me hace gracia Eris – dijo Saori molesta – pero no, no me volví loca

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Kai mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca

- Que seré yo quien participara en esas pruebas

- Bien definitivamente perdiste la chaveta – dijo Marian mirando a la joven diosa

- Tía perdone que lo diga pero ellos tienen razón – dijo Aria sorprendida pero luego una maliciosa sonrisa aprecio en su rostro, asustando a sus dos amigas y a varios dioses – A menos que se refiera ha…

- exactamente Alcistes – dijo Saori mirando a su sobrina – Estoy harta de que alguien más peleé las batallas por mi, estoy harta de que me traten como una muñequita de cristal pues eso se acabo, la muñeca de cristal que tienen que defender se a roto

- pues ya era hora – dijo Aria sonriendo – me preguntaba cuando la gran Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra inteligente saldría de su letargo, antiguamente hubieras sido la primera en ir a pelear

- pues la antigua Athena a regresado y esta vez peleare por lo que me corresponde – dijo con seguridad

- Demonios – dijo Hades molesto – a regresado

- Ya decía que no podía durar por siempre – dijo Poseidón dando un suspiro de resignación

- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta – dijo Seiya mirando a Saori con una sonrisa, Saori lo miro primero confundida pero luego...

- ¿Tenma? – pregunto curiosa y sorprendida, Seiya asintió – ¿Cómo es posible?

- No es nada – dijo Persefone con una sonrisa

- Fuiste tu Persefone – dijo Athena sorprendida – ¿Cómo le hiciste?

- Las destinos me debían un favor – dijo Persefone sonriendo con dulzura a su prima/hermana

- Al parecer a todos les deben favores – dijo Iván con una gota de sudor

- En una semana serán las pruebas – dijo Zeus con seriedad – así que tendrás tiempo más que suficiente para que estés lista

- de acuerdo – dijo Athena asintiendo

- Bien en ese caso, nos vemos en una semana para realizar las pruebas, pueden retirarse – dijo Zeus

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ahora si quiero una respuesta Alcistes – dijo Hades molesto mirándola – ¿Qué rayos haces defendiendo a Athena y sus santos y porque demonios Pandora y MIS espectros están aquí?

- No es justo lo que le quieres hacer a la Tía Athena papa – dijo Aria exaltada – además las parcas me debían un favor a mi también y les pedí que volvieran a hilar el hilo de la vida de tus guerreros

- no debiste meterte en este asunto – gruño Hades – pero de todos modos no tengo de que preocuparme, esa mocosa no podrá pasar las pruebas

- yo no estaría tan segura papa – dijo Aria

- ¿Creen que deberíamos de separar a esos dos? – pregunto Oliver mirando a padre e hija discutiendo

- mejor no – dijo Iván – no es bueno que tengas al tío Hades de enemigo

- ¿O sea que la conocían de antes? – pregunto Hyoga sorprendido mirando a Saori y a Seiya

- a ella la conocí cuando entrenaba en el santuario – dijo Seiya – tenía unos 7 años cuando la conocí, ella tenía 11

- yo la conocí cuando se quedo en la mansión hace unos 7 años – dijo Saori – su papa era amigo del abuelo y eso sucedió antes de que el muriera

- ¿Y siempre supieron que ella era la reencarnación de la hija de Hades? – pregunto Ikki mirando a la diosa y a Pegaso, estos asintieron

- Bueno Athena es mejor que vayamos a empezar con el entrenamiento especial – dijo Aria acercándose e ignorando los gritos de su padre – a menos que quieras perder

- por supuesto que no – dijo Saori muy segura

- espero que algo de la vieja Sasha aun este dentro de ti – dijo Aria mirando a su tía

- Sasha siempre estará en mí porque siempre fui ella – dijo Saori con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Sasha? – pregunto Julián confundido

- la vida pasada de Athena, Sasha era la hermana menor de Allone la antigua reencarnación de Hades y la mejor amiga de Tenma antiguo caballero de Pegaso y antigua vida de Seiya - explico Iván tranquilamente

- ¡¿COMO?! – gritaron todos sorprendidos

- ¿Qué no lo sabían? – pregunto Aria confundida

- No aun no – dijo Seiya con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la mirada de todos sobre él

- ¿Eso es verdad, Seiya? – pregunto Shun asombrado, el castaño asintió

- Bien mucha platica y poca acción así que andando – dijo Aria empezando a caminar

- Espera un momento pequeñaza – dijo Hiro sujetando a la peliazul

- que pasa Nissan – pregunto Aria mirando al chico

- ¿Dónde nos quedaremos nosotros? – pregunto Hiro mirándola

- Ah pues – dijo esta confundida no había pensado en eso

- Pueden quedarse aquí – dijo Zeus apareciendo junto a su esposa

- No quisiéramos incomodar – dijo Maraih nerviosa

- por supuesto que no incomodan, los amigos de mi linda nieta son bienvenidos – dijo Zeus contento

- ¿Por qué le llamaste Nissan, Alcistes? – pregunto Persefone curiosa

- porque es mi hermano mortal, es Hiroshi Kinomiya y el es mi mellizo y mayor por un minuto Tyson

- mucho gusto – dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia a la usanza japonesa

- ¿eres hermana del campeón mundial de Beyblade? – preguntaron Seiya y Shun sorprendidos

- ¿Conocen el Beyblade? – preguntaron a su vez los beyluchadores sorprendidos

- si – dijeron ambos santos a coro

- ¿Qué es Beyblade? – pregunto Minos confundido

- Esto va ser una muy larga semana – dijo Kai masajeándose el puente de la nariz, empezaba a darle una horrenda jaqueca

- Oigan ¿alguien le aviso a sus padre o tutores que vendrían a Grecia? – pregunto de pronto Hiro mirando sus protegidos, después de todo el es el mayor de los beyluchadores y su responsabilidad es cuidar de ellos

Hubo un silencio sepulcral ante tal pregunta, todos se miraron entre sí preocupados

- er creo que se nos olvido – dijo Asuka con una gota de sudor

- Oh vamos no creo que lo noten – dijo Daichi despreocupadamente – ¿O si?

**Escuela BSBB**

**Oficina del Director**

En este lugar, todos los profesores y padres de nuestros protagonistas se encontraban reunidos, el director tenia una gruesa vena palpitando en su frente, Voltaire esta a punto de golpear al primero que encuentre con su bastón, Shibure se golpeaba la frente con el vidrio del a ventana suavemente y Sirius… pues el

- Voy a matar a esos críos – gruño de una forma bastante perruna – como se les ocurre desaparecer sin decir nada, y encima a una semana de mi trabajo final

- Vamos tranquilícense no creo que…

Pero las palabras del profe de Química quedaron opacadas por el grito colectivo de Voltaire y Shibure

- ¡HIROSHI, TYSON Y ARIA KINOMIYA!

- ¡KAI Y AKIRA HIWATARI¡ASUKA MINAMOTO!

- ¡CUANDO VOLVAIS ESTARAS EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS SEXTETO DE PROBLEMATICOS!

**De regreso**

**Monte Olimpo**

Hiro, Tyson, Aria, Kai, Akira y Asuka estornudaron al mismo tiempo mientras que un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda, los seis se miraron

- Creo que ya lo saben – dijeron los seis, cinco de ellos con una mueca de horror y uno de ellos con una desagradable sensación de deja vú, podía sentir que ni su abuelo ni su futuro suegro estaban muy contentos

* * *

**Siento que el capitulo haya sido tan corto pero estoy algo ocupada con trabajos finales, tareas y exámenes así que no he tenido mucho tiempo, por suerte se acercan las vacaciones y podré escribir más libremente ya que afortunadamente tan solo me queda mayo y principios de junio de escuela, Antes de que se me olvide, si alguien tiene alguna idea de que tipos de pruebas deberá pasar Saori para ayudar a sus santos dorados, pues las sugerencias son bien recibidas… de preferencia mandenlas por mail**

**Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, **

Me alegro de que te gustara, si salió Ikki que es uno de mis personajes favoritos, desgraciadamente han dejado de transmitir los capitulos de Saint Seiya tanto por televisión abierta como de paga pero al menos se pueden conseguir los capitulos en convenciones en cuanto a lo de porque los demás beyluchadores van bueno es que como dijiste les gusta el peligro además con tal de no asistir a clases hacen lo que sea

**Edi,**

Si parece un capitulo preambular pero desde un principio tenía la idea de mezclar Saint Seiya, me pareció oportuno hacerlo ahora, además así le doy un buen final a esa historia y demostrar que los dioses también son humanos y también demostrar que Athena-Saori no es tan inútil como aparenta, espero que este capitulo te guste y ahora así lo prometo y oficialmente la historia se termino en los dos siguientes capitulos,


	17. Juicio Divino 3 Parte

_**Disclaimers:**__ ¿Es necesario?... Bueno... Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki. __**Asuka, Pashanka y Akira**__ son propiedad de las __**Princesas de la Oscuridad**__ que muy amablemente me prestaron a sus personajes, __**Tsuki Dickenson **__le pertenece a mi amiga Eli y __**Melinda Himura**__ le pertenece a mi amiga Ani. __**Alcistes diosa de la Reconciliación **__es propiedad de Misao CG o Maquehuito sus historias están en mi profile, en mi lista de autores favoritos así que pueden pasar a verlas son de Saint Seiya, __**Iván **__**Verzhbitsky**__ le pertenece a __**Edi**__ y __**Marian Tao**__ le pertenece a cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari_

**NOTA 1.- El siguiente capitulo es definitivamente el final de Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere, talvez recuerden o talvez no, que en el primer capitulo de esta historia mencione que sería una trilogía bueno, debido a recientes acontecimientos fuera de mi control, posiblemente este sea el único fic de esta trilogía que pueda subir, pero eso no quiere decir que dejare de subir fics de Beyblade pero cuando esta historia termine me centrare más en los fics que tengo de Naruto y Yugioh así que los invito a leerlos, búsquenlos en mi profile; aunque tratare de desocuparme para terminar el primer capitulo de la segunda parte y posiblemente para julio puedan leer la historia completa**

**NOTA 2.- solo aclarar una cosa Alcistes es hija de Hades y Persefone, a su vez Persefone es hija de Zeus y Demeter; Hades es hermano mayor de Zeus, por lo tanto Zeus vendría siendo tío/abuelo de Alcistes, como las relaciones entre dioses griegos es muy complicada y problemática como diría Shikamaru, lo dejaremos en que Alcistes es nieta de Zeus para no liarse **

* * *

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**(Memorias fantasmales: Responder al amor del otro)**

**Capitulo XV**

**Juicio Divino 3era Parte**

**Monte Olimpo**

**Una semana después**

De nueva cuenta los dioses olímpicos se reunieron junto con Athena y sus santos, solo que esta vez se encontraban en el patio del Olimpo, parados frente a una extraña pantalla negra y un vórtice multicolor

- Empecemos entonces con las pruebas de una buena vez – dijo Zeus mientras encendía un poco su cosmos, al hacerlo la pantalla negra se dividió en cuatro partes, en una salía un bosque, en otra un campo nevado, en otra una pradera y en la ultima se encontraba oscura – serán cuatro pruebas

- ¿creí que eran seis? – dijo Julián extrañado

- si pero luego decidí que fueran cuatro o nos tomara todo el día – explico Zeus – bien como decía, son cuatro pruebas, la primera de ellas es la prueba del valor, Athena deberás de internarte en el Bosque de las Ilusiones y rescatar a una niña de 5 años, que se encuentra encerrada en una jaula en el corazón del bosque, pero deberás tener cuidado porque este bosque es muy engañoso, no podrás utilizar tu cosmos tan solo una espada y tu agilidad

- ¿QUE? – gritaron a coro todos sorprendidos

- Esta bien – dijo Saori aparentando seguridad pero no le gustaba nadita estar en un bosque oscuro sin poder usar su cosmos

- Entra al portal y el te llevara al Bosque – dijo Hera tranquilamente

- Athena toma – dijo Iván extendiendo su mano y entonces una llamarada de fuego salió de esta y tomo la forma de una espada, su hoja era delgada pero se veía resistente, su mango era dorado con algunas gemas en él

- gracias Hefestos – dijo Saori tomando la espada, sorprendentemente la sintió liviana

- esta espada es especial – dijo Iván tranquilamente – se que te servirá

- Athena el tiempo apremia – la llamo su padre, Saori asintió y se acerco – tienes doce horas para cumplir las 4 misiones, si no logras pasarlas antes del que tiempo acabe, entonces la tierra estará a cargo de Hades y tu regresaras al Olimpo

- ¿Por qué siempre serán doce horas? – pregunto Hyoga con el ceño fruncido

- ¿porque son doce signos zodiacales? – pregunto Hilary inocentemente

- era una pregunta retórica – le dijo el rubio a la castaña quien se encogió de hombros

- aquí voy – murmuro Saori tragado saliva

Saori cerro los ojos y salto al portal, este desapareció cuando la diosa entro, y la pantalla del bosque se hizo más amplia, ocupando todo, dando inicio las pruebas y el futuro de los caballeros dorados que desde su prisión podían ver lo que su diosa hacia por ellos

**Primera Prueba **

**Bosque de las Ilusiones**

**Empieza la desgracia de la diosa**

La joven diosa apareció bajo un enorme y frondoso árbol, al abrir los ojos pudo observar a su alrededor, era muy lúgubre, húmedo y había extraños ruidos, miro a todos lados para poder ubicarse, se dio cuenta de que el árbol en el que estaba, había una marca, era una lechuza, lo cual significaba que para regresar debía de atravesar ese árbol

- espero poder recordar donde esta – murmuro Saori, luego se vio a si misma – que bueno que Aria me dio esta ropa

Saori se encontraba vestida con una falda corta negra con aperturas en los lados, dejando ver un short morado, una playera sin mangas de cuello alto negra con un pedazo de tela de malla a la altura del busto dejando ver parte de este, unas botines de tacón morado oscuro y unos protectores de metal en ambas manos (como los que Kai traía en la primera temporada pero color negro), su cabello lo traía amarrado en una coleta alta

- bien andando – se dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

Saori mientras andaba, miraba a todos lados, atenta a cualquier ruido que no fuera de ella, mientras que la espada que Hefestos le diera, descansaba en su cintura y una de sus manos en el mango de ella. Frente a sus ojos había un enorme acantilado que la separaba del otro lado, no había puente cerca pero lo que si había eran varios árboles, de los cuales caían lianas sobre el acantilado

- Detesto las alturas – gimió Saori asustada al ver lo alto que era – me recuerda a los cuervos de Jaimán, pero tengo que hacerlo me guste o no

Saori, tragándose su miedo y orgullo, empezó a trepar el árbol con una agilidad que sorprendió a todos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- al menos recuerda como trepar árboles – dijo Seiya mirando con aprehensión a Saori

- no lo ha hecho desde que éramos niños – dijo Ikki con cierta sorpresa

- ojala y no se caiga – dijo Shiryu preocupado

- no le eches la sal Shiryu – dijo Hyoga también preocupado

- no te caigas, no te caigas – murmuraba Shun preocupado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- bien lo hice, ahora sigue lo más difícil – dijo Saori, mientras agarraba vuelo y se lanzaba al vació

Logro sujetarse a una rama, empezó a balancearse como si fuera un columpio y cuando alcanzo otra liana, se soltó de la primera y se sujeto de la segunda y así lo hizo hasta que cruzo el acantilado, soltó un suspiro y siguió su travesía, durante su trayecto se encontró con todo tipos de animales, desde jaguares hasta jabalíes a los cuales tuvo que esquivar, huir o matar

_- lindo gatito, eres un lindo gatito – decía Saori retrocediendo lentamente mientras que frente a ella se encontraba un enorme jaguar, pero este le enseño los colmillos y se lanzo sobre ella – AAAAAAhhhhhhhh _

_Su grito hizo volar a varias aves, mientras su espalda chocaba contra el suelo y usaba su espada para detener al felino superdesarrollado que trataba de morderla, usando una fuerza que estaba segura no tenía antes y que seguro era por la adrenalina del momento, logro lanzar al jaguar detrás de ella y usando el camuflaje que había adquirido aunque no por voluntad propia logro esconderse entre el follaje y despistar al jaguar_

_- Uf menos mal – pensó la diosa aliviada mientras se iba lentamente, para su mala suerte choco contra un jabalí y tuvo que ir, siendo perseguida por este_

Quedar atrapada en arenas movedizas

_- demonios – gruño la diosa mientras trataba de agarrar una liana cercana para poder salir, pero se hundía rápidamente – y ahora que haré _

_Esta a punto de rendirse cuando de pronto recordó algo, la espada, así que la saco con algo de dificultad y esta brillo en rojo, la hoja de la espada se convirtió en un látigo, lo hizo girar hasta que la punta se amarro a una rama de un árbol cercano y usando fuerza logro salir de las arenas movedizas _

_- nota mental: mandarle un regalo a Hefestos por la espada tan útil – se dijo Athena aliviada y haciendo caso omiso a todo el lodo que tenía encima siguió avanzando_

Árboles parlantes la atraparon con sus raíces o ramas y tuvo que abrirse camino con la espada, ahora mismo se encontraba escapando de una roca gigante que quien sabe que hacía en el bosque

- juro que después de esto llevo a mis caballeros de vacaciones a Hawai – dijo llorando Saori mientras corría más rápido – eso si sobrevivo

Podía sentir como la roca tomaba cada vez mas velocidad y si no se refugiaba cuanto antes podía aplastarla, lo malo es que en pleno bosque no sabía donde podía refugiarse y menos si seguía corriendo en dirección desconocida, entonces con sorpresa vio como delante había unas extraña ruinas, así que sin pensarlo aumento la velocidad con suerte podría esconderse allí, paradójicamente, la roca pensó lo mismo porque aumento la velocidad, aunque pensándolo bien, las rocas no piensan, de hecho no están vivas, si aumento la velocidad es porque bajaban por una colina

- rápido, rápido vamos – se decía Saori corriendo

Separando las ruinas de la colina. Había otro acantilado, Saori no lo pensó y como ya tenía impulso salto, cayendo muy mal del otro lado, pero por suerte la roca cayo al acantilado tapándolo

- bueno al menos llegue al corazón del bosque – dijo Saori aliviada, levantándose y limpiando sus ropas del polvo

Saori entro al templo o mejor dicho ruinas, pero la cosa tampoco fue fácil allí, cuando por un descuido cayo por un pasadizo secreto que activo sin querer, dándose de lleno en la cara

- auch – dijo Saori sobandose la nariz, con lagrimas en los ojos – eso me dolió, y ahora ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Al sentir pequeñas motas de polvo y piedrecillas caerle y el suelo temblar bajo sus pies, fue señal de sobra para saber que debía correr. Supo que el retumbar del suelo y paredes era clara señal de que una nueva roca vagaba sin rumbo, pero con la firme convicción de reducirla a meros recuerdos ornamentales. Pero ahora su gran inconveniente era que dicho objeto rodante estaba detrás de ella, obligándola irremediablemente a huir hacia el frente, sin estar segura de si encontraría un refugio o no.

_- /Dios mío, alguien debió haberme lanzado una maldición, para que cada roca gigante me persiga/ – _Fue el fugaz pensamiento de Athena, antes de girar y frenar a pesar de las condiciones, y aunque no había mucho tiempo ya había trazado mentalmente una estrategia: Correr de nuevo

Luego de correr sin descanso por el corredor, logro encontrar una puerta y sin pensarlo, la abrió y entro en ella, cerrando la puerta de golpe y recargándose en ella, la roca paso de largo para alivio de Saori, cuando abrió los ojos, se topo con una escena que jamás había visto, un chico de extraño peinado en forma de pico negro rojizo con mechones rubios y serios ojos amatistas junto con un chico de cabello largo albino, ojos grises y piel blanca, se encontraban amarrados a una sillas mientras que una pequeña niña de cinco años, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes, los obligaba por las pintas a jugar al té y las muñecas

- ¡Auxilio! – dijeron ambos al ver a Saori

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿esos son lo que creo quien son? – pregunto Melinda incrédula mirando a Zeus

- no que estaba secuestrada – dijo con sarcasmo Bryan

- yo más bien la veo muy feliz jugando – dijo Ozuma con una gota de sudor ante semejante escena

- se supone que la deberían de vigilar no jugar con ella – dijo Zeus molesto pero agradeciendo internamente no ser ellos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- no quiero saber – dijo Saori con un creciente dolor de cabeza, se acerco a ellos y los desato – vengo por la niña

- es toda tuya, llevatela – dijo el ojiamatista aliviado de deshacerse de ese monstruo

- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto la niña curiosa

- soy Saori y vengo a sacarte de aquí – dijo la diosa sonriendo amablemente

- genial estoy aburrida con esos dos – dijo la niña levantándose –

Saori tomo a la niña del brazo y ambas salieron del cuarto, los otros dos chicos empezaron a saltar de la felicidad cantando a algo que sonaba: NOS DESICIMOS DEL MONSTRUO; el regreso no fue tan complicado, aunque se volvió a topar con el Jaguar de hace rato y tuvo que huir de nuevo, sin siquiera detenerse, Saori cargando a la niña, se lanzó de cabeza al árbol y apareció frente a los dioses barriéndose como si estuviera jugando baseball

- ¿Pase? – pregunto Saori sin levantarse mirando a su padre de cabeza

- tardaste tres horas y media pero lo lograste – dijo Zeus sonriendo

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Seiya levantándose

- claro, fui casi matada por un jaguar, un jabalí, árboles parlantes, arenas movedizas y rocas rodantes pero si estoy bien – dijo Saori con sarcasmo

- si lo vimos – dijo Jhonny compadeciéndola

- necesito un baño urgente – dijo Saori dando un suspiro, al instante alguien le lanzó una cubeta de agua fría – AAAAAAhhhhhhhh esta fría

- tu pediste un baño – dijo Tsuki con una maliciosa sonrisa y cubeta en mano

- te odio Eris – gruño Saori

- vamos a la segunda prueba Saori así que entra al portal – dijo Zeus apurándola, Saori entro al portal de nueva cuenta, al menos esta vez no habrían rocas

**Segunda Prueba**

**Tierra de la Nieve**

Esta vez la escena era un campo nevado, hacía frío por lo que Saori traía una abrigadora capa encima

- al menos esta vez me dieron un mapa – dijo Saori mientras observaba el pergamino que tenía en las manos – veamos esta prueba se trata de salvar a todo un pueblo matando un ¿Dragón?, ah bueno eso es fácil – agrego tranquilamente dos minutos después – ¿UN DRAGON? ACASO SE VOLVIO LOCO ¿COMO RAYOS VOY A MATAR A UN DRAGON?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver el matar un dragón en todo esto? – pregunto Brooclyn confundido

- tiene que demostrar su fortaleza y su conocimiento – dijo Hera – además fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Zeus

- ¿pero porque un dragón¿Qué mal le hizo? – pregunto Shiryu ofuscado

- eso mismo los dragones no son malos – dijo Tyson molesto – solo incomprendidos

Los demás los ignoraron y miraron la pantalla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saori logro llegar al pueblo, el cual se encontraba en ruinas y gran parte quemado, se acerco hacia donde pudo ver a la gente reunida, al parecer era un refugió

- Hola buenas noches, disculpen ¿alguien sabe donde vive el dragón de ojos rojos? – pregunto Saori curiosa

Todos los aldeanos la miraron sorprendidos y como si estuviera loca

- ¿para que quiere saber señorita? – pregunto uno de los aldeanos

- es que vengo a matarlo – dijo sonriendo

Medio segundo después, una carcajada colectiva se escucho, Saori frunció el ceño molesta

- bien si no me dicen lo buscare yo sola, tengo menos de nueve horas para matarlo y tengo aun dos pruebas mas – dijo molesta mientras empezaba a caminar

- lo dice en serio – pregunto sorprendido otro hombre

- pues claro – dijo impaciente

- se encuentra en la montaña de fuego negro – dijo un niño

- ¡Damián! – grito una señora

- gracias por el dato – dijo Saori contenta mientras se acercaba a un caballo que estaba amarrado – sino les importa tomare este caballo, cuando regrese se los devuelvo

Sin esperar respuesta, Saori monto al caballo y salió galopando, directo a la enorme montaña donde salía humo, que se encontraba detrás del pueblo

- ¿Creen que regrese? – pregunto uno de lo aldeanos

- lo dudo – dijeron varios

Saori siguió galopando, aumentando la velocidad, no se iba a dejar vencer por sus parientes, iba ayudar a sus amigos y poner orgullosa a su nueva maestra, aunque dudaba que pudiera vencer al dragón, por muy poderosa que fuera la espada que tenía. De pronto un rugido se escucho, haciendo que el caballo se detuviera de golpe, Saori miro al cielo y para su sorpresa vio como un extraño lagarto de un color muy oscuro apareció volando sobre ella, sus ojos ambarinos con destellos rojos se fijaron en su persona.

- Oh por los dioses – murmuro Saori sorprendida de ver a ese ser –

La criatura aterrizo y luego se irguió tapando con su sombra a Saori, en verdad era digna de verse, de un color verde amarillento, robusta y fuerte, con un par de alas de una envergadura de cuatro metros y un par de cuernos que sobresalían de su cráneo, fácilmente podía rozar la copa de los árboles, miró a su diminuta presa lista para luchar y soltó un rugido feroz aleteando sus alas haciendo que Saori y el caballo retrocediera unos pasos. El dragón inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y soltó una llamarada de fuego. Saori pudo sentir el intenso calor y lo ultimo que vio fue una inmensa bola de fuego que se le venia encima. Al ver la llamarada de fuego que se aproximaba directamente hacia ella, hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas y dio un gran salto aterrizando en el hombro de la criatura mientras que el caballo se lanzaba aun lado, para luego correr por su espalda y situarse detrás. La criatura con una agilidad sorprendente se dio la vuelta, y lanzó un zarpazo que solo consiguió arrancar parte de su manga, y luego rugió con furia mientras la joven diosa esperaba el siguiente ataque, el cual no se dejo esperar, una segunda bola de fuego fue lanzada sobre la diosa quien la evadió y utilizando la espada, se lanzo sobre la criatura, decapitándola, salpicando de sangre la nieve blanca que cubría el lugar

- iack asqueroso – dijo Saori mirando sus manos y su ropa manchada de sangre – primero lodo y ahora sangre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos miraban con pena ajena como Shiryu, Tyson y Daichi lloraban la perdida del dragón

- Oh por dios compórtense como hombres – dijo Melinda con las manos en las caderas

- mejor déjalos – dijo Hiro negando con la cabeza

- que vergüenza – murmuraron los demás al verlos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- bien ahora vamonos de regreso – dijo Saori contenta mientras buscaba al caballo que estaba inconsciente con la cabeza del dragón mirándole fijamente – Oh por todos los dioses

Saori se llevo la mano a la cabeza mientras miraba tal escena, así que no tuvo más remedio de que despertar al caballo y luego irse de regreso al pueblo, donde todos la esperaban con incredulidad, al verle traer arrastrando la cabeza del dragón, para luego irse por donde vino donde ya la esperaba el portal

- te tardaste menos esta vez – dijo Zeus a modo de saludo

- no se que rayos pensabas en poner un dragón ¿que tal si me hubiera matado? – gruño Athena molesta

- pero estas viva ¿no? – dijo Zeus divertido

- demonios no sabía que fuera tan fuerte – gruño Hades al ver los avances de la chica

- eso te pasa por no conocer bien a tu enemigo – dijo Demeter la mar de divertida al ver a su yerno molesto

- Mama – dijo Persefone mirando un poco molesta a su madre

- vamos a las ultimas dos pruebas entonces – dijo Zeus sonriendo

- Espero que estas seas más normales y no haiga dragones o rocas gigantes – dijo Saori dando un suspiro mientras entraba al portal

* * *

**Como solo estoy de pasada y no pudo contestar los review por falta de tiempo solo agradeceré**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**

**Gamy Gasny**

**edi**


	18. Responder al Amor del Otro

_**Disclaimers: **__Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen. Ya todos sabemos que pertenece a Takao Aoki, personajes que no conozcan son míos o de __**Princesas de la Oscuridad**__**Misao CG o Maquehuito**__**Edi**__ y __**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**_

**Este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, como ya dije en capitulos anteriores, por le momento no podre subir alguna historia de Beyblade y me centrare solo en mis historias de Yugioh y Naruto que tengo publicadas pero si todo sale bien pronto subire otra historia de Beyblade diferente a esta con otros personajes, antes de pasar a la historia quisiera recomendar el fic de Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei llamado I´m with you el cual es excelente o al menos a mi me lo parecio ojala y puedan darse una vuelta por allí, así mismo como los fic de mi amiga Neka Yamila en Naruto; El Resurgir de los Clanes y los ninjas en la escuela en las cuales participo como Alexis Uzumaki**

**Las letras en cursiva son los diálogos de la obra, los de letra normal las de quienes observan**

* * *

**Phantom Memory: Alicui In Amore Respondere**

**Capitulo XVI**

**Responde al Amor del Otro**

Cuando Saori abrió los ojos, se quedo boquiabierta la ver el lugar en donde estaba¡ERA UN ISLA VOLCANICA, CON ENORMES RIOS DE LAVA! y encima de una montaña ENORME y cuando digo ENORME era ENORME, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que los 14 caballeros dorados (contando a Kanon y Shion) amarrados a un pilar vestidos con sus armaduras

- Esto no puede estar pasando – dijo Saori cubriéndose el rostro

- ¡AUXILIO¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! – grito un histérico Kanon tratando de soltarse de las cadenas que lo tenían apresado

- DEJA DE GRITAR – grito Mascara molesto ya que le gritaba casi en el oído, esta más decir que Kanon lo ignoró

- No te hará caso le tiene pavor a las alturas y a los ríos de lava – dijo Saga tranquilo y un poco aburrido – no pregunten – agrego al ver la cara de duda de los demás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿QUE RAYOS HACEN ELLOS ALLI? – grito Aria sorprendida

- Es parte de la prueba – dijo Zeus tranquilamente

- ¿ACASO ESTA LOCO? – grito Hyoga molesto y aprehensivo al ver a su maestro allí

- Nunca creí que Kanon fuera tan cobarde – dijo Julián con pena ajena

- Ni yo – dijo Sorrento perpleja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- /Me cae que te mato papa/ - pensó Saori molesta – No se muevan ya voy para allá

- COMO SI PUEDIERAMOS HACERLO – grito Milo con sarcasmo

- MILO – gritaron los demás molestos

- En ese caso a ti te dejare allí – dijo Saori de brazos cruzados

- NO – grito Milo asustado

- ¡AUXILIO! – grito Kanon de nuevo

- CALLATE KANON – gritaron los demás hacia el menor de los gemelos

- Esto se esta saliendo de control – dijo Shion suspirando, si pudiera se hubiera cubierto el rostro con su mano

- Tienes razón – dijo Dohko asintiendo

Saori miro a todos lados, sus caballeros se encontraban rodeados por un lago de lava, encima de una montaña pero aun así alcanzaba a distinguirlos. Decidió quitarse los tacones porque le mataban los pies

- Para la próxima Aria dame unos tenis – dijo Saori masajeándose los pies

Saori dejo las botas aun lado y así descalza se acerco a la montaña, sorteando los ríos de lava, prácticamente quemándose los pies

- Nota mental: matar a papa – murmuro Saori molesta – ¡Auch! – grito cuando se encajo una roca a rojo vivo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Yo que tu mejor me escondo – dijo Hera mirando a Zeus – cuando regrese no estará muy contenta

- No creo que me haga nada – dijo Zeus muy confiado

- Entonces no la conoce tanto como cree – dijo Seiya con una maliciosa sonrisa

- Deberías de conocerla mejor abuelo – dijo Aria divertida

Zeus miro a ambos con duda, Seiya y Aria se miraron y empezaron a reirse, los demás los miraron curiosos

- ¿Desde cuando son amigos? – pregunto Marian confundida

- No querrás saber – dijeron a coro Tsuki, Iván y Hermes

Todos miraron a Kai, como si el pudiera decirles pero este les dedico una asesina mirada que hizo que se pusieran nerviosos y voltearan a otro lado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saori llego hasta el pie de la montaña, saco la muy útil espada que Hefestos le diera y la convirtió en una larga cuerda, luego tomo una roca y enfriándola con su cosmos la amarro a un extremo de la cuerda

- Lanzaré una piedra con la soga, traten de atraparla para que me ayuden a subir – les grito Saori a los dorados

- Princesa es muy peligroso que haga esto, debería de desistir – grito Shion preocupado

- Tonterías – dijo Saori – si es necesario porque lo estoy haciendo por ustedes que son mis amigos, además esto no es nada, ya pelee con Jaguares, Jabalíes, Árboles parlantes mañosos, Rocas asesinas, Arenas movedizas y un dragón, esto no es nada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Árboles parlantes mañosos? – pregunto Pandora con incredulidad

- No sabía que los árboles eran mañosos – dijo Pharaón sorprendido

- Lo que uno se viene a enterar – murmuro Orpheo a Euridice

- Esto es demasiado – murmuro Asuka al ver los locos parientes de Aria hacían

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Árboles parlantes mañosos? – preguntaron los dorados sorprendidos

- No pregunten – dijo Saori con un escalofrío al recordar

Saori dio unos pasos hacia atrás, luego giro la cuerda con rapidez y la lanzó hasta que llego a la cima, la jalo pero la cuerda con toy y roca se regreso casi dándole a Saori que si no fuera porque se movió se hubiera descalabrado y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez tomando más impulso

- ¡Auch! – se quejó alguien

- ¿A quien le di? – pregunto Saori curiosa

- A mi – dijo cierto peliceleste – Afrodita

- Ay Afrodita lo siento – se disculpo Saori apenada

- Descuide princesa al menos la atrapamos – dijo Afrodita conteniendo las lagrimas por el pedrazo

- Bueno haya voy – dijo Saori subiendo por la cuerda

- No la vayan a soltar – dijo Aioros, todos sujetaban la cuerda

- Quien nos crees ¿Seiya? – dijo Mascara molesto

Saori empezó a escalar ayudada por la cuerda, los dorados la sostenían con fuerza, estaba encadenados pero no por eso no la iban a ayudar a su diosa que se estaba arriesgando por ellos, a medio camino Kanon, quien había dejado de gritar se dio cuenta de algo

- he ¿princesa? – pregunto Kanon extrañamente pálido

- Si Kanon – dijo Saori subiendo

- ¿Se ha enfrentado a una ENORME serpiente negra con cola de fuego, enormes colmillo venenosos, ojos rojos como sangre y una lengua de 2 m de largo?

- No por – pregunto extrañado aunque algo le decía que no debió de a ver preguntado

- Debería de voltear – dijo Kanon con cara sepulcral

Saori giro la cabeza topándose efectivamente con una serpiente ENORME, de 3 kilómetros, ojos rojos como sangre, grandes y filosos colmillos blancos, escamas de color negro y una lengua de dos metros que le hacia cosquillas en la barbilla… esperando reacción… 2 min. después seguimos esperando… KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA… hubo reacción

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ PAPA! – grito Saori dando un salto para evitar ser comida de serpiente

- ¡CUIDADO ATRÁS! – gritaron los dorados

- KYA – grito Saori evitando otra vez a la serpiente

- ¿Se encuentra bien princesa? – pregunto Mu preocupado

- Lo estaré cuando este de regreso a mi santuario – dijo Saori levantándose y tomando la cuerda la cual volvió a convertirla en espada – AHORA VERAS REPTIL HORRIBLE

Saori con espada en mano, se lanzo sobre la serpiente pero esta le lanzo la cola de fuego, Saori creo un escudo con su cosmos para evitar ser quemada

- ssssno te ssssllevaras a ssssmi sssscomida ssss – dijo la serpiente

- ¡HABLA! – dijeron con incredulidad

- Lo que me faltaba – murmuro Saori molesta

La serpiente lanzó un rayo de hielo de su boca directo a la joven diosa, la cual lo evadió por los pelos, pero termino chocando contra Camus al calcular mal la caída

- ¿Esta bien? – pregunto Camus preocupada

- si, si estoy bien – dijo Saori medio aturdida, sobandose la cabeza, la armadura estaba muy dura – bien ya me canse, adios Saori buena

La joven diosa encendió su cosmos al máximo, entonces la espada brillo y Saori se lanzo sobre la serpiente evadiendo los ataques con una velocidad asombrosa pero termino derrapando en la espada de la serpiente

- ¡CUIDADO! – gritaron los dorados de nuevo

Saori usando su espada le corto la lengua luego de que dio un salto, después extendió su mano hacia ella, y le ataco con un gran relámpago que la dejo más para allá que para acá

- Wow – dijeron algunos

- Bien hecho princesa – dijeron otro

- ACASO SE VOLVIO LOCA PUDO A VER MUERTO – gritaron los veteranos

- Espero que eso baste – dijo Saori para luego acercarse a los dorados, miro las cadenas luego la espada, las cadenas y finalmente la espada para luego mirar a los dorados – tengo una idea para liberarlos pero no se si funcione

- ¿y cual es? – pregunto Aioria curioso como buen gato

- romper las cadenas con mi espada – dijo Saori

- pero estas cadenas las hizo Hefestos – dijo Dohko – no será fácil romperlas

- si pero esta espada fue hecha por el – dijo Saori tranquilamente – lo voy a intentar espero y resulte

Saori levanto la espada, separo ligeramente los pies, rogando que funcione… hubo un gran destello cuando la espada choco contra las cadenas… las cuales cayeron al suelo

- Pues si funcionó – dijo Aldebarán masajeándose las muñecas

- Después de lo que pase tenía que funcionar – dijo Saori aliviada para luego mirar al patriarca – Shion

- ¿si princesa? – pregunto Shion mirándola

- cuando termine todo esto recuerdáme llamar a mi agente de viajes

- seguro pero ¿Para que? – pregunto confundido Shion

- para ver a donde los llevare de vacaciones – dijo Saori antes de caer desmayada ante la aterrada y sorprendida mirada de sus caballeros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Creen que este bien? – pregunto una voz que a Saori se le hizo conocida

- solo esta cansada – dijo otra voz que también se le hizo conocida

- Creo que me pase – dijo una preocupada voz masculina

- evidentemente – dijo una sarcástica voz femenina

Saori poco a poco empezó a recuperar la conciencia, pudiendo ver a todos observándola

- ¿Qué me paso? – pregunto sentándose

- Te desmayaste por cansancio – dijo Seiya mientras le daba un vaso con agua

- Ah si ya recuerdo – dijo esta luego de tomar un sorbo - ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

- tres horas – dijo Zeus

- Bien vamos a la ultima prueba – dijo Saori suspirando y levantándose

- mejor descansa – dijo Shun preocupado

- No, es mejor acabar con todo pronto – dijo Saori seriamente

- Yo te guiara a la ultima prueba – dijo Aria seriamente – sígueme

Aria entro al portal y Saori la siguió mientras que los demás observaban la pantalla. Saori de pronto se vio en una sala oval, completamente blanca. Tenía tres ventanales enormes que iban del techo hasta el piso, cada uno al frente (la parte más amplia del óvalo), este y oeste; afuera todo era oscuro como un profundo abismo que era cubierto por espesa neblina. Y dentro tampoco había luz, solo la luna daba destellos a través de los cristales y mostraba el polvo que se levantaba al aire con los pasos de los visitantes. Entonces Aria caminó a un hueco oscuro de la habitación para descubrir debajo de una manta, un gran objeto oval que destelló como plata. Era un espejo, exquisito de marco de oro con una extraña inscripción, Saori se acerco y la leyó

- Esto no es tu reflejo sino tu corazón el deseo – murmuro Saori al ver las inscripciones en latín – ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Es un salón especial que custodia este espejo llamado Oesed – explico Aria sonriendo – este espejo es mágico y deberá de mostrarte el mayor deseo de tu corazón

- No entiendo esta prueba – dijo Saori confundida

- La primera prueba que hiciste fue la del valor: vimos lo valiente que eres y que jamás de das por vencida, la se segunda prueba fue la del Conocimiento y la Fortaleza: vimos lo fuerte que eres y como usaste tus conocimientos para vencer al dragón, la tercera prueba fue la de la Amistad: vimos como te arriesgaste por aquellos que más que considerarlos tus caballeros son tus amigos y la última prueba es la del amor: ponte frente al espejo y ve lo que tu corazón más desea

Saori un tanto confundida obedeció la orden de su sobrina, se puso delante del espejo y lo miro; al principio no hubo nada tan solo veía su reflejo pero cuando se acerco más vio algo que la dejo boquiabierta y un muy notorio sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas, Aria y los demás la miraron curiosos y más aun como ella se llevo la mano a la boca

- ¿Qué viste? – pregunto Aria curiosa

- No, no lo viste también – pregunto Saori sonrojada

- No, solo tu puedes verlo, los demás no – dijo Aria tranquila – pero dime ¿Qué viste?

- yo, pues, este – dijo Saori nerviosa

- Solo dime Seiya tiene que ver – pregunto Aria con cierta malicia y lascividad

Saori sonrojada a más no poder asintió levemente, todos los demás miraron a Seiya que estaba también sonrojado y un tanto incomodo por las miradas de los otros

- Oh ya me imagino que es – dijo Aria con una sonrisa ilusionada – se verían Kawai

- Este – dijo Saori nerviosa – es toda la prueba

- si, yo tenía que ver lo que había en tu corazón y ya lo vi o bueno ya se lo que hay – dijo Aria suspirando encantada

Ambas diosas regresaron de nuevo hasta el olimpo, en donde Zeus esperaba a Athena con los brazos abiertos, Hades se encontraba abrazando a Persefone llorando como magdalena, sus espectros lo miraban con pena ajena, Demeter agitaba unos bombones gritando: SI SE PUDO, SI SE PUDO ATHENA GANO Y EL TONTO DE HADES PERDIO; los dorados y los de bronce saltaban de alegría

- ¿O sea que todo termino? – pregunto Mariam curiosa

- si todo término, Athena podrá regresar al Santuario y seguir protegiendo a la Tierra junto a sus caballeros, aunque antes se firmara un tratado de paz para impedir que esto vuelva a ocurrir – dijo Zeus sonriendo

- Genial entonces vamonos ya de regreso a Japón – dijo Akira nervioso – algo me dice que el abuelo no esta nada contento

- El jamás esta contento – dijo Asuka mirando a su amigo

- Oh por dios – murmuro Hilary asustada

- ¿Qué pasa Hilary? – pregunto Tyson mirando a su novia

- Sirius nos va a matar – murmuro la castaña

- LA OBRAS – gritaron a coro los beyluchadores excepto Iván y Marian al recordar

- Sirius debe de estar furioso – dijo Aria maldiciendo su suerte – se nos olvido que hace una semana debimos de a ver presentado nuestro trabajo final que corre con el 80 de nuestra calificación final

- que estamos esperando – dijo Brooclyn nervioso

- Me gusto verlos de nuevo mama y papa – dijo Aria yendo a despedirse de sus padres inmortales – pero tenemos que irnos, antes de que nuestros tutores y maestros nos maten por irnos sin avisarles

- Descuida hija ten cuidado y pórtate bien – dijo Persefone abrazando a su hija

- Mas te vale que la cuides bien – gruño Hades mirando a Kai

- siempre tío Hades – dijo Kai tranquilamente

- muchas gracias por todo Alcistes – dijo Saori sonriendo mientras la abrazaba

- no hay de que Saori ya sabes para lo que me necesites estaré en Japón – dijo Aria sonriendo – adiós chicos cuiden mucho a mi tía

- lo haremos Ari-chan cuídate tu también – dijo Seiya abrazándola

- Ok la dejo en buenas manos y a ver para cuando formalizan que quiero asistir a la boda del siglo – dijo Aria divertida

- ¡ARIA! – gritaron sonrojados Seiya y Saori

- jajajajaja – río divertida Aria

- Pasajeros con destino a la preparatoria Bakuten Shoot Beyblade la puerta se abre a su izquierda pasar por favor – dijo Tsuki sonriendo

El grupo entro al portal despidiéndose de los dioses, cuando estos salieron del mismo cual fue su sorpresa al verse rodeados de pronto por sus respectivos padres y los maestros de la escuela, ninguno parecía muy contento

- Hola papa – saludaron Hiro, Tyson y Aria con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Tienen mucho que explicar – dijo Shibure de brazos cruzados mirando a sus hijos

- ¿Dónde han estado? – pregunto Voltaire mirando a Kai, Akira y Asuka

- ah bueno veras – dijo una nerviosa Asuka

- jamás lo creerías – dijo Akira sonriendo nervioso

- A mi oficina ahora – ordeno el director de muy mal humor

- si señor – dijeron a coro todos asustados

**Oficina del director**

**Media hora después**

-interesante historia – dijo Sirius mirando a todos aunque se notaba incrédulo

- pudieron a vernos avisado – dijo Voltaire molesto – nos dieron un susto de muerte

- Bah como si a ti te importara – dijo Kai desdeñosamente recibiendo un codazo por parte de Aria

- Miren sabemos que estuvo mal pero tenía que ir a ayudarle a mi tía Athena – dijo Aria defendiendo a todos – sufriremos el castigo debido por nuestras acciones

- y vaya que lo recibirán pero por el momento regresen a sus casas y mañana regresen – dijo el director suspirando

- Profe Sirius – llamo Ray apenado

- si Ray – dijo el moreno mirando al neko

- podría darnos una semana para presentar las obras – pregunto Ray esperanzado

- Por fis – dijeron los demás también esperanzados

- no me pongan esos ojos – dijo Sirius mirando a todos con una mueca – vale tienen una semana pero solo eso ¿entendido?

- entendido – dijeron aliviados

- mejor vamonos – dijo Judy con un creciente dolor de cabeza

- uf menos mal – dijo Robert aliviado

- bien tenemos suerte – dijo Michael sonriendo

- ahora a volver al ritmo normal de vida que tenemos – dijo Melinda abrazada a Hiro

- ¿Cuál normalidad? – pregunto Max – nosotros nunca tuvimos una vida normal sin que un loco aparezca y quiera nuestra bestias-bit

- Max tiene razón – dijo Tyson tomado de la mano de Hilary

Los demás asintieron, además presentían que aun les quedaban muchas aventuras por vivir, Aria se encontraba pensativa mirando el cielo, cuando unos brazos le rodearon, la joven se sobre salto y se detuvo, notando un exquisito cuerpo masculino pegado al suyo

- ¿en que tanto piensas? – le pregunto Kai en un susurro en su oído

- en lo mucho que te extrañe – dijo ella sonriendo mientras ponía sus manos en las de el que a su vez estaban en su cintura

- Cuidado donde pones las manos Kai – dijo Hiro al mirar la escena

- seguro cuñado – dijo Kai divertido al ver la expresión de enojo de Hiro

**Una semana después**

**Salón de Clases 2-8**

Aria se encontraba comiéndose las uñas prácticamente, sus amigos ya habían pasado a realizar las obras que les tocaron, Sirius no había querido decir quien paso y quien no, se mantenía en silencio observando todo y haciendo anotaciones, poniendo de nervios a más de uno

- Bien pasen los últimos, Kai Hiwatari y Aria Kinomiya – dijo Sirius mirando a ambos alumnos

- si – dijeron ambos levantándose de sus asientos

- no te pongas nerviosa – le murmuro Kai en voz baja

- no puedo evitarlo – le contesto Aria temblando ligeramente

- ¿Qué obra les toco? – pregunto Sirius con seriedad

- Romeo y Julieta – dijo Aria con voz a penas audible

- Esta asustada – murmuro Tyson preocupado

- lo hará bien – le dijo Tala detrás de él

- ¿Qué parte representaran? – pregunto Sirius de nuevo

- la del balcón – contesto Kai

- pero si en esa no hay beso – se quejo Akira

- que decepción – dijo Pasha

- empiecen – dijo Sirius en voz alta para acallar los abucheos por no ver beso

Kai y Aria se pusieron en posición, la peliazul se subió con ayuda de su ahora novio al escritorio, y luego al banco que habían puesto encima tratando y rogando de que no se cayera, Kai acomodo otros bancos de modo que se asemejara a un árbol aunque con nula posibilidad, los demás se mantenía expectantes mientras que Hilary iba ayudarles para hacer la parte del ama de Julieta, entonces comenzó la representación

_- ¡Qué bien se burla del dolor ajeno quien nunca sintió dolores…! – Se lamentó Romeo (Kai)_

_Desvió su mirada al balcón, y allí estaba ella. Tomada con sus dos frágiles manos. Sus largos cabellos azules caían graciosamente a sus hombros, agraciándolos con el suave roce de cada sedosa hebra con la palidez de su piel_

_- ¿Pero qué luz es la que asoma por allí¿El sol que sale ya por lo balcones del oriente? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojeriza porque vence su hermosura cualquier niña de tu coro. Por eso se viste de amarillo color. ¡Qué necio el que se arree con sus galas marchitas¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece¿Cómo podría yo decirle que es señora de mi alma? – _los demás escuchaban con incredulidad a Kai y la forma en que interpretaba su papel, era todo un actor aunque talvez no actuaba y eso era lo que sentía por Aria _– Nada me dijo. Pero ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablarán, y yo responderé. Pero ¡qué atrevimiento es el mío, si no me dijo nada! Los dos más hermosos luminares del cielo le suplican que los sustituya durante su ausencia. Si sus ojos resplandecieran como astros en el cielo, bastaría su luz para ahogar los restantes como el brillo del sol mata el de una antorcha. ¡Tal torrente de luz brotaría de sus ojos, que haría despertar a las aves a medianoche, y entonar su canción como si hubiese venido la aurora! – Aria se llevó su mano a su sonrojada mejilla – Ahora pone la mano en la mejilla. ¡Quién pudiera tocarla como el guante que la cubre!_

- Oh por dios que cursi se oyó eso – dijo Bryan con asco, Saiyuki le dio un librazo para que se callara

_- ¡Ay de mí! – Dijo ella, tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos._

_- ¡Habló! – Exclamó Kai – Vuelvo a sentir su voz. ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, cual nuncio de los cielos a la atónita vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados le miran traspasar con vuelo rapidísimo las esferas, y mecerse en las alas de las nubes!_

- hasta no parece Kai – dijo Tala con incrédulidad

- porque no es Kai es Romeo – dijo Pasha como si fuera lo más obvio

- calléense que no oigo – dijo Asuka molesta

_- ¡Romeo, Romeo! – soltó ella - ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo ¿Por qué no reniegas del nombre de tu padre y de tu madre? Y si no tienes valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto_

_- ¿Qué hago, – se cuestionó el Hiwatari – seguir oyéndola o hablar?_

_- No eres tu mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco, que llevas. ¿Y qué quiere decir Montesco? No es pie, ni mano, ni brazo, ni semblante, ni pedazo alguno de la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? __**La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, y de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamase de otro modo**__. De igual suerte mi querido Romeo, aunque tuviese otro nombre, conservaría todas las buenas cualidades de su alma, que no le vienen por herencia. Deja tu nombre, Romeo, y en cambio de tu nombre, que no es cosa alguna sustancial, toma toda mi alma_

_- Si de tu palabra me apodero, llámame tu amante, y creeré que me he bautizado de nuevo, y que he perdido el nombre de Romeo_

_Aria corrió algunas hebras de cabello que le obstruían tan bella vista._

_- ¿Y quién eres tu que, en medio de las sombras de la noche, vienes a sorprender mis secretos? – Esbozó una sonrisa._

_- No sé de cierto mi nombre, porque tú aborreces ese nombre, amada mía, y si yo pudiera, lo arrancaría de mi pecho – Kai posó una mano en su pecho y apretó con suavidad, mientras, pícaramente, le sonreía. Sintió derretirse en ese preciso momento. Él era el significado de su vida, él era todo _

_- Pocas palabras son las que aún he oído de esa boca, y sin embargo te reconozco. ¿No eres Romeo¿No eres de la familia de los Montescos?_

_- No seré ni una cosa ni otra, ángel mío, si cualquiera de las dos te enfada_

- Creo que voy a vomitar – dijo Tyson con una mueca

- Tyson – le llamo Hilary dándole una mirada de advertencia

_- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, y para qué? Las paredes de esta puerta son altas y difíciles de escalar, y aquí podrás tropezar con la muerte, siendo quien eres, si alguno de mis parientes te hallase" Julieta miró hacia los costados, simulando buscar algún familiar._

_- Las paredes salté con las alas que me dio el amor, ante quien no resisten aún los muros de roca. Ni siquiera a tus parientes temo_

- ja Alas si como no – dijo Tyson con sarcasmo

- Tyson van dos – dijo Hilary molesta pero su novio solo se encogió de hombros

_- Si te encuentran, te matarán – Ella sonaba preocupada _

_- Más homicidas son tus ojos, diosa mía, que las espadas de veinte parientes tuyos. Mírame sin enojos y mi cuerpo se hará invulnerable_

- ESO NI TU TE LA CREES – grito Tyson recibiendo como respuesta el libreto que Hilary traía y le dio en plena cara

- te lo advertí – dijo Hilary molesta, a los demás les salió una gota de sudor al ver la escena

_- Yo daría un mundo porque no te descubrieran_

_- De ellos (N/A: De tus parientes) me defiende el velo tenebroso de la noche. Más quiero morir a sus manos, amándome tú, que esquivarlos y salvarme de ellos, cuando me falte tu amor._

_- ¿Y quién te guió aquí?_

_- El amor, que me dijo donde vivías. De él me aconsejé, él guió mis ojos que yo le había entregado. Sin ser nauclero (N/A: piloto de naves), te juro que navegaría hasta la plaza más remota de los mares por conquistar joya tan preciosa"_

_- Si el manto de la noche no me cubriera, el rubor de virgen subiría a mis mejillas, recordando las palabras que esta noche me has oído. En vano quisiera corregirlas o desmentirlas… ¡Resistencias vanas¿Me amas? Sé que me dirás que sí, y que yo lo creeré. Y sin embargo podrías faltar tu juramento, porque dicen que Jove se ríe de los perjurios de los amantes (N/A: No sé si llamarlo error, pero Jove es lo mismo que decir Júpiter - que es Zeus en la mitología griega - en inglés.). Si me amas de veras, Romeo, dilo con sinceridad, y si me tienes por fácil y rendida al primer ruego, dímelo también, para que me ponga esquiva y ceñuda, y así tengas que rogarme. Mucho te quiero, Montesco, mucho, y no me tengas por liviana; antes he de ser más firme y constante que aquellas que parecen desdeñosas porque son astutas. Te confesaré que más disimulo hubiera guardado contigo, si no me hubieses oído aquellas palabras que, sin pensarlo yo, te revelaron todo el ardor de mi corazón. Perdóname, y no juzgues ligereza este rendirme tan pronto. La soledad de la noche lo ha hecho" Y largó un suspiro._

_- Júrote, amada mía, por los ratos de la luna que platean la copa de estos árboles… - pronunció solemnemente Romeo, siendo interrumpido por la niña._

_- No jures por la luna, que en su rápido movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia_

_- ¿Pues por quién juraré?_

_- No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, jura por ti mismo, por tu persona, que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer" Ella se llevó una mano al pecho, y miró, absorta, al muchacho. Su belleza era increíble._

_- ¡Ojalá que el fuego de mi amor…! - Pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir._

_- No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas, que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como el rayo que se extingue apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora; quizá cuando vuelvas haya llegado a abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta flor. Adiós ¡y ojalá aliente tu pecho en tan dulce calma como el mío!_

_Aria pareció desprenderse del balcón y entornar hacia la ventana de su cuarto. _

_- ¿Y no me das más consuelo que ése? – Preguntó él, decepcionado._

_- ¿Y qué otro puedo darte esta noche? – Julieta acarició con la yema de sus dedos el balcón._

_- Tu fe por la mía_

_- Antes te la di que tu acertaras a pedírmela. Lo que siento es no poder dártela otra vez – Respondió._

_- ¡Pues qué¿Otra vez quisieras quitármela? – Le preguntó Kai, acercándose unos pasos._

_- Sí, para dártela otra vez, aunque esto fuera codicia de un bien que tengo ya. Pero mi afán de dártelo todo es tan profundo y tan sin límite como los abismos del mar. ¡Cuánto más te doy, más quisiera darte…! Pero oigo ruido dentro. ¡Adiós! No engañes mi esperanza… - Se escuchó a Hilary gritar el nombre de Julieta y se giró, hablándole a la ventana – Ama, allá voy – Se giró de nuevo para quedarse viendo a su amado - Guárdame fidelidad, Montesco mío. Espera un instante, que vuelvo enseguida"_

_Y Aria "desapareció", entrando a 'su cuarto'. Kai sonrió. Miró a la escenografía. Miró a la luna. "¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño" La muchacha de cabellos azules volvió a irrumpir en la escena._

_- Sólo te diré dos palabras, si el fin de tu amor es honrado, si quieres casarte, avisa mañana al mensajero que te enviaré de cómo y cuándo quieres celebrar la sagrada ceremonia. Yo te sacrificaré mi vida e iré en pos de ti por el mundo_

_- JULIETA!_

_- Ya voy. Pero si son torcidas tus intenciones, suplícote que…_

_- ¡JULIETA! – Volvió a gritar Hilary_

_- Ya corro… - le gritó a su ama – Suplícote que desistas de tu empeño, y me dejes a solas con mi dolor. Mañana irá el mensajero…_

_- Por la gloria… - Comenzó Kai, siendo interrumpido nuevamente._

_- Buenas noches – Ella quiso, nuevamente, desprenderse del balcón. _

_- No. – Kai interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿Cómo han de ser buenas sin tus rayos? El amor va en busca del amor como el estudiante huyendo de sus libros, el amor se aleja del amor como el niño que deja sus juegos para tornar al estudio._

- que patetico – dijo Jhonny asqueado por la escena

- guarden silencio que ya va a terminar – dijo Sirius molesto

_Y ella volvió a aparecer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_- ¡Romeo¡Romeo¡Oh, si yo tuviese la voz del cazador de cetrería, para llamar de lejos a los halcones! Si yo pudiera hablar a gritos, penetraría mi voz hasta en la gruta de la ninfa Eco, y llegaría a ensordecerla repitiendo el nombre de mi Romeo_

_- ¡Cuán grato suena el acento de mi amada en la apacible noche, protectora de los amantes! Más dulce es que música en oído atento_

_- ¡Romeo! – Suspiró ella, dejando caer, nuevamente, lágrimas de amor._

_- ¡Alma mía! – Dijo él, avanzando hacia el balcón, como si los enormes deseos que tenía de abrazarla se convirtieran en alas para llegar hasta ella._

_- ¿A qué hora irá mi criado mañana? – Preguntó ella._

_- A las nueve_

_- No faltará. Las horas se me harán siglos hasta que ésa llegue. No sé para qué te he llamado._

_- ¡Déjame quedar aquí hasta que lo pienses! – Kai se arrodilló frente a ella, suplicante._

_- Con el contento de verte cerca me olvidaré eternamente de lo que pensaba, recordando tu dulce compañía_

_- Para que siga tu olvido no he de irme – Estiró una mano, como si quisiera tocarla_

_La iluminación cambió, y en vez de ser el azul pálido que la luna refleja, la luz se tornó a un color amarillento…_

_- Ya es de día. Vete… - Aria también estiró su mano – Pero no quisiera que te alejaras más que el breve trecho que consiente alejarse al pajarillo la niña que lo tiene sujeto de una cuerda de seda, y que a veces lo suelta de la mano, y luego lo coge ansiosa, y lo vuelve a soltar"_

_- ¡Ojalá fuera yo ese pajarillo!_

_- ¿Y qué quisiera yo sino que lo fueras? Aunque recelo que mis caricias habrían de matarte. ¡Adiós, adiós! – Julieta movió la mano con suavidad, como saludándolo – Triste es la ausencia, y tan dulce la despedida que no sé como arrancarme de los hierros de esta ventana_

_- ¡Que el sueño descanse en tus dulces ojos y la paz en tu alma! – Kai se levantó con pesadez, y caminó algunos pasos hacia atrás, sin sacarle la vista de encima - ¡Ojalá fuera yo el sueño, ojalá fuera yo la paz en que se duerme tu belleza! De aquí voy a la celda donde mora mi piadoso confesor, para pedirle ayuda y consejo en este trance"_

_Se alejaba a cortos pasos, con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro_

Un aplauso se escucho, seguido de otro, los que aun se mantenían conscientes y no amordazados aplaudieron con verdadero entusiasmo ante tal representación, Aria sonrojada bajo del improvisado balcón, Kai se acerco a ella y paso una mano por su fina cintura en un posesivo abrazo

- ustedes si que tienen madera de actores – dijo Sirius sonriendo – para su alegría y tranquilidad les informo que todos han pasado mi materia

- gracias a dios – dijeron todos felices

- ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano? – pregunto Aria sorprendido al ver a Tyson inconsciente con un libro en el rostro

- Como no se callaba tuve que hacerlo yo – dijo Hilary acercándose – pero creo que se me paso la mano

- ¿Por qué McGregor, Bryan, Tala, Ozuma están amarrados y amordazados? – pregunto Kai extrañado

- No dejaban oír – dijo Asuka tranquilamente limándose las uñas, atrás de ella Akira se encontraba riéndose de lo lindo junto a Ian quien grabo todo

- bien niños como hoy es el ultimo día de clases los dejare ir temprano, nos veremos el proximo año – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – por cierto Aria felicidades ya me entere que por fin eres novia de Kai

- Eh gracias Sirius – dijo Aria sonrojada mientras Kai la abrazaba por la espalda

- vacaciones al fin – dijo Daichi contento saliendo de la escuela

- fuiste muy dura Hil-chan – se quejo Tyson sobandose la nariz

- tu tuviste la culpa – le dijo Hilary avergonzada

- es muy caro – se quejo Iván ante Ian pues este le estaba vendiendo el video de la representación de Aria y Kai – pero vale la pena, dame dos copias

- eres un buen cliente – dijo Ian sonriendo

Kai se detuvo haciendo que Aria también se detuviera, la joven miro con curiosidad a su chico, este a su vez la miro a los ojos, y entonces la chica entendió, con una picara sonrisa se acerco a él, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y acerco su rostro al de él, Kai poso sus labios sobre los de la ojiazul en un dulce y esperado beso por parte de ambos

- oye Aria va a ver un concurso de belleza y esta vez te ganare – dijo Asuka sonriendo

- eso esta por verse Asuka – dijo Aria separándose de Kai y mirando a la chica sonriendo

Aria se separo de Kai y salió corriendo detrás de Asuka quien salió corriendo al ver a la peliazul acercarse y ambas terminaron correteando de aquí para allá mientras los demás las observaban

- es raro de que sean amigas ¿no? – dijo Akira mirándolas

- cierto pero talvez ese fue su destino, ser amigas y rivales hasta el fin – dijo Garland divertido

- la verdad es que me alegra que dos personas tan importantes para mi se lleven bien – murmuro Kai pero solo Akira y Tyson escucharon quienes asintieron

Cuando se es joven, se tienen grandes sueños, algunos tan simples como querer estar con nuestros amigos para siempre, declarársele a la chica o chico que uno ama y hacer que un momento especial sea eterno y ese ideal es tan grande que puede romper cualquier barrera... incluso la de los sueños. Además, una promesa puede durar toda la vida, hasta querer arriesgar la misma para cumplirla. Cuando estas solo, o sola, basta una sonrisa para ya no estarlo... cuando estas triste, con una palabra basta... y cuando más necesitas de compañía, siempre estará alguien ahí, aunque sea uno mismo la barrera, el muro, que impida que eso cambie y obtener aquello que nos ha mantenido aislados... el perdón. Conforme crecemos la vida da muchas vueltas; ya sea en el trabajo o la escuela, pero es en el amor donde se cometen cosas que nadie se espera…

Aquí termina esta historia, llena de sentimientos complicados, pasados misteriosos y dolorosos, presentes problemáticos pero futuros llenos de amor y esperanza, al final el amor pudo contra el odio y la maldad de aquellos que intentaron destruir una hermosa historia de amor, los dioses no son tan inalcanzables como muchos pensáis pues al fin de cuentas son solo humanos con defectos y virtudes que poseen extraordinarios poderes, de modo que nada es imposible si crees en él, si luchas por conseguirlo… espero que la historia les haya gustado porque yo disfrute haciéndola, mi primera historia larga y un poco seria, ojala no sea la ultima vez que sepan de mi

**FIN**

**

* * *

****Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia a todas estas personas:**

**Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari**

**Gamy Gasny**

**Edi**

**Roberta-Marizza2802**

**Misaki**

**Umizu**

**Io Ivanov**

**Aby**


End file.
